Czarodziej na gigancie
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. AU. Harry w końcu ma dość przemocy ze strony Dursleyów i ucieka od nich, kiedy żaden z nauczycieli w Hogwarcie nie zwraca uwagi na jego błagania o pomoc. Wkracza w zupełnie nowy świat, który wiele go uczy.
1. Rozdział pierwszy - Część pierwsza

**Autor**: Yan**a**gi-wa (czekam na zgodę)

**Tłumaczenie**: Emerald

**Pairing**: w dalszych rozdziałach Harry/Draco, Lucjusz/Severus

**Klasyfikacja**: Fiction M (+18)

**Ostrzeżenia**: przemoc, przekleństwa, tortury, gore, slash, elementy bdsm

**Nota tłumacza**: Ze względu na długość rozdziały zostały podzielone.

* * *

Rozdział 1  
Część pierwsza

Harry Potter posłał Dumbledore'owi swoje najbardziej błagalne spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

― Proszę pana, dlaczego jak zawsze nie mogę zostać na tę przerwę świąteczną?

Dumbledore westchnął.

― Harry, mój chłopcze. Teraz jest nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Nie będzie mnie w szkole. Zakon potrzebuje wszystkich do realizacji specjalnego zadania. Snape musi w nim uczestniczyć, a Hagrid wyrusza do swoich kompanów. Twój pobyt w Hogwarcie podczas tegorocznej przerwy jest niemożliwy.

Harry wiedział, że jeżeli nie opuści gabinetu dyrektora natychmiast, to zwyczajnie się rozpłacze. Nienawidził krewnych całym swoim sercem i jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie ich z dala od siebie było straszenie ich tym, co może się stać w trakcie niekontrolowanego wybuchu jego młodzieńczej magii.

― Bardzo dobrze. Chciałbym chociaż tutaj zostawić Hedwigę, jeśli mogę. Zawsze jest taka nieszczęśliwa, kiedy Dursleyowie nie pozwalają mi jej wypuszczać z klatki. Może zostać, prawda?

Profesor Dumbeldore skinął głową.

― Tak, nie ma ku temu żadnych przeszkód, przecież za trzy tygodnie tutaj wrócisz. Jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby posłać do ciebie sowę...

Harry prawie warknął.

― Proszę o tym nawet nie mówić. Durleyowie mi na to nie pozwolą. Zakratowali już okna, więc i tak nie mogę z nikim pisać.

― Och, Harry, nie przesadzaj, mój chłopcze. Jestem pewien, że możesz otrzymywać wszelkie sowy, które są ważne. Rozumiem jednak sprzeciw twoich krewnych wobec wiadomości dostarczanych przez pannę Granger czy też pana Weasleya. To przyciąga zbyt wiele uwagi. A teraz idź się spakować. Tylko drobne rzeczy, pamiętaj. Nie ma potrzeby, abyś brał swój kufer.

Harry skinął krótko, jednak ten gest przypominał po prostu nieświadome potrząśnięcie głową. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, czym wujostwo go przywita.

― Jasne. Spakuję rzeczy, które wystarczą na tydzień. Mogę przecież zrobić pranie. I tak, znając życie, będę robił wszystko. Do zobaczenia po świętach.

Dumbledore zaproponował Harry'emu cytrynowego dropsa i poklepał go po ramieniu.

oOo

Harry wrzucił kilka ubrań do małej, materiałowej torby i przetarł oczy.

Nie miał nawet okazji, aby życzyć Ronowi i Hermionie wesołych świąt. Wyjechali, zanim wrócił od dyrektora. Zmniejszył zaklęciem swoje książki i wepchnął je do bocznej kieszeni. Podniósł prezent od Hermiony, robiąc z nim to samo.

― Potter, nie mam całego dnia. Jeśli zechciałbyś odłożyć na chwilę swoje fochy i wreszcie podejść, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. ― Profesor Snape wyglądał na zmęczonego i w wyjątkowo złym humorze.

Harry westchnął i zawołał:

― Idę.

Rozejrzał się szybko, aby sprawdzić, czy niczego nie zapomniał. Nic na nie wskazywało, więc wziął torbę i podążył za swoim nauczycielem do pola aportacyjnego.

― Profesorze?

― Tak, Potter?

― Ja ... nie chcę tam iść. Oni... Nie są dla mnie mili.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka z ukosa.

― Panie Potter, absolutnie nie mam zamiaru słuchać tych bzdur. Jestem pewien, że Dursleyowie zachowują się dokładnie tak, jak powinni. Dlaczego Dumbledore miałby wysłać cię do krewnych, jeśli nie byłbyś tam bezpieczny?

Harry westchnął ponuro i wzruszył ramionami.

― Ja tylko... Nie ważne. I tak nikt mi nie uwierzy. Dlaczego w ogóle kogokolwiek miałoby to obchodzić. Nienawidzi mnie pan, choć nigdy nic panu nie zrobiłem. Nie jestem moim ojcem, kiedy to do pana dotrze?!

Profesor Snape otworzył usta, aby wygłosić zjadliwy wykład o wdzięczności, ale pole się rozjarzyło, więc zaniechał tego pomysłu.

Mistrz eliksirów chwycił dłoń Harry'ego.

― Gotowe.

― Tak myślę…

Aportowali się z głośnym trzaskiem. Harry rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na ulicę i wszedł do domu. Snape nie mógł mu pomóc, ale spojrzał na twarz Gryfona, która wyrażała prawdziwe przerażenie zaledwie tuż przed tym, jak zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi wejściowe.

Potrząsnął głową pewien, że tylko się przewidział.

oOo

Harry przez chwilę czekał w holu, po czym zawołał:

― Ciociu Petunio? Wuju Vernonie? Przyjechałem.

Dudley wystawił głowę przez drzwi kuchenne i powiedział:

― Nie ma ich teraz. Mam ci powiedzieć, żebyś poszedł do swojego pokoju i w nim został. Nie wolno ci z niego wychodzić. Nie wolno ci robić tych... No wiesz, tych rzeczy. Magii, racja? I masz zamknąć w klatce to obrzydliwe ptaszysko... Och, nie masz go przy sobie. To dobrze. ― Harry posłał Dudleyowi paskudne spojrzenie, ale zaczął wspinać się po schodach. ―Nie przyniosłeś ze sobą kufra? ― Harry potrząsnął głową. ― Cóż, to dobrze. Jednak tata będzie niepocieszony. Chciał sprzedać część swoich ubrań. Nie powiedział dlaczego. Nie stój tak, idź na górę.

Harry powlókł się po schodach, usiadł w swoim pokoju i patrzył przez okno. Chciał być z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Chciał być w Norze. Chciał być wszędzie, byle nie tutaj.

Siedział w pokoju, aż słońce zaszło, a następnie pojawił się księżyc. Był głodny, spragniony i zziębnięty. Wuj Vernon zazwyczaj przynosił mu jedzenie i wodę niczym zwierzęciu, uderzając talerzykiem z lichą kanapką i kubkiem wody w biurko. Harry miał nadzieję, że wkrótce to nastąpi. Czasami "zapominali" o nim na więcej niż jeden dzień.

Chłopak miał wiadro, które ciotka Petunia przeznaczyła na jego potrzeby. Smród, jaki się z niego wydobywał latem był nie do zniesienia. Czasami miał ochotę wywalić zawartość przez okno.

Harry w końcu zrezygnował z nadziei na jedzenie i położył się spać.

Rano obudziło go głośnie dobijanie się do drzwi. Wuj Vernon ogłosił, iż chcą śniadanie i lepiej, żeby wstał teraz i je przygotował, w przeciwnym razie nie dostanie jedzenia.  
Harry wsunął stopy do swoich trampek i ciężkim krokiem zszedł na dół. Dursley zdzielił go w ucho za hałas, jakiego rzekomo narobił i jednocześnie zażądał zaparzenia kawy. Harry po prostu wyciągnął wszystkie potrzebne naczynia i zaczął robić śniadanie.

Po posiłku otrzymał listę prac domowych do wykonania naskrobaną koślawym charakterem pisma wuja Vernona. Była naprawdę długa i miał pewien, że mógł się dwoić i troić, a i tak ich nie zrobi na czas i tak, jak by wujostwo sobie tego życzyło.

Dudley obserwował go, kiedy sprzątał kuchnię zaraz po tym, jak zjadł przypalone resztki z patelni.

Harry wyszorował ją, wyczyścił blaty, a potem zrobił pranie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że spakował tylko jedną parę spodni i dwie koszulki. Oczywiście wuj Vernon dostał ataku, kiedy się o tym dowiedział. Oskarżył Harry'ego o ukrycie przed nim pozostałych rzeczy i uderzył chłopaka tak mocno, że przewrócił go na podłogę.

Młody czarodziej dźwignął się z powrotem na nogi i wymamrotał:

― Na pewno byś tego nie zrobił, gdybym tylko mógł używać magii.

Vernon miał kilka słów do powiedzenia na ten temat, więc zaczął swoją tyradę:

― Nie jesteś jednak pełnoletni, więc jeśli zaczniesz czarować, ci wasi magiczni gliniarze zabiorą cię do więzienia w try miga. Tam twoje miejsce, niewdzięczny bachorze. Dzisiaj obejdziesz się smakiem, bez obiadu i kolacji.

Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, że mógłby zostać zamknięty w Azkabanie za działanie w samoobronie. Wrócił na górę, aby spędzić tę noc w zamknięciu swojego pokoju, co niemal równało się więziennej celi. Miał nadzieję, że ciotka Petunia przypali ziemniaki. Na szczęście to zrobiła.

Następny dzień był powtórką poprzedniego, tak samo jak kolejny i następny. Ciotka Petunia jak zwykle chodziła na ważne spotkania towarzyskie, wuj Vernon jeździł do pracy. Dudley wychodził w bliżej niewiadomym kierunku. Harry natomiast sprzątał, gotował i chodził głodny. Korzystał z tego, że wolno mu było pić, ile tylko zdołał.

W ciągu tych pięciu dni był w stanie zjeść cokolwiek, co tylko udałoby mu się dorwać, ale wszystkie szafki były zamknięte. Uderzył ręką w drzwi spiżarni, marząc nawet o obrzydliwej paście Marmite*. Drgnął, kiedy Dudley wszedł tylnymi drzwiami.

― Hej, Harry! Zrób mi cztery grillowane kanapki z serem, frytki i do tego napój dietetyczny. I pospiesz się.

Dudley usiadł przy kuchennym stole i patrzył, jak Harry bierze podany klucz i zaczyna szykować żądany posiłek. Kiedy postawił przede nim talerz na stole i zabrał się za sprzątanie, zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

― Zjedz coś. Okropnie ci burczy. Trzymaj, ta kromka jest spalona. ― Harry spojrzał na grzankę i po chwili ją wziął. Była idealnego koloru, zresztą jak pozostałe. Pochłonął ją jednak tak szybko, że Dudley nie miałby nawet szansy zmienić zdania.

― Ojciec bardzo się zmienił, wiesz? Stał się naprawdę agresywny i brutalny. Ostatnio uderzył mamę. Lepiej na niego uważaj.

Harry zamrugał, patrząc na Dudleya i zastanawiając się, skąd on się urwał. Zazwyczaj tylko dopingował Vernona w jego działaniach. Teraz wydawało się, że stara się pomóc kuzynowi na własną rękę i to w dość nietypowy sposób.

― Dobra, dzięki. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdę do siebie. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował...

Dudley podniósł rękę.

― Wtedy zrobię to sam. Z czasem staję się w tym coraz lepszy. Harry?― Potter zaskoczony spojrzał na Dudleya. ― Mówię serio. Bądź ostrożny z ojcem. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

Harry zorientował się, że po pierwsze, był trochę mniej głodny i po drugie Dudley odkrył przed nim własne sumienie. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, aby sprawdzić listę obowiązków. Skończył z lewą kolumną, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał zrobić również resztę. Nie miał szans na wykonanie tego wszystkiego i cokolwiek zrobi, to ani ciotka, ani wuj nie będą zadowoleni.

Znużony westchnął, marząc o tym, żeby się znaleźć daleko stąd. Gdziekolwiek.  
Tej nocy wuj Vernon wrócił do domu w okropnym nastroju. Coś poszło nie tak w pracy i to Harry za to oberwał, Dursley wyładował na nim całą swoją złość. Wpadł do jego małego pokoju, kopniakiem zatrzaskując drzwi. Szarpnięciem otworzył szafkę i zaczął wyrzucać rzeczy Harry'ego na podłogę, rozrzucając wokół siebie kopniakiem.

― Ha! Wiedziałem, że coś jednak masz. Ten płaszcz jest wart co najmniej dwadzieścia funtów. Ukrywałeś go! W takim razie nie dostaniesz dziś kolacji. ― Mężczyzna chwycił okrycie i wyszedł zadowolony. Chłopak zagryzł zęby.

Kolejne dni minęły raczej spokojnie. Cisza przed burzą. Po dwóch, trzech dniach nastąpiła eksplozja.

Vernon wrócił do domu wcześniej, jak zwykle w paskudnym nastroju. Wpadł do środka, w chwili, kiedy Harry na klęczkach mył podłogę. Nie patrząc się pod nogi, pośliznął się na mokrej, namydlonej powierzchni, omal nie upadając. Złapał siostrzeńca żony za kark i docisnął go do podłogi. Wyszarpnął pasek i na ślepo uderzał Harry'ego po plecach, pośladkach i udach, aż nieszczęsny chłopak nie zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, próbując się odczołgać. Nie miał szans, bo Vernon nie odpuszczał i nawet nie przestał go okładać, kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni. Tam Harry wpełzł pod stół, lecz i tu Dursley go dosięgnął.

Dudley wszystko widział.

― Teraz mi nie uciekniesz, świrze. Ten cholerny płaszcz wcale nie był wełniany i dali mi za niego tylko dziesięć funtów. A teraz, co? Próbowałeś mnie zabić, prawda, gówniarzu? A wtedy kto by ci przynosił żarcie, co?

Harry nie ugryzł się w porę w język i wycharczał:

― Niewiele by to zmieniło… I tak mnie głodzisz!

Twarz Vernona nabrała wściekłego fioletowego odcienia i na nowo zaczął go okładać. Tym razem, nie pozwolił mu się odczołgać i lał Harry'ego do momentu, kiedy ten stracił przytomność.

Potter ocknął się w swoim łóżku, promienie słońca świeciły mu prosto w oczy, co pozwoliło mu uświadomić sobie, że był nieprzytomny dobre kilkanaście godzin – cały wieczór, noc i poranek. Instynktownie zerwał się do siadu, ale nie dał rady się unieść. Każdy ruch bolał przeokropnie. Nawet oddychanie też wywoływało spory dyskomfort. Z trudem przewrócił się bok i zsunął na kolana. Kolejnym zadaniem było dźwignięcie sie do pionu. Bardzo proste, prawda? Nawet nie wiedział, jak to zrobi. Gdy w końcu stanął, z jego ust wyrwały się zdławione przekleństwa. Sięgnął po różdżkę, musiał stąd uciekać. Vernon oszalał, zupełnie. Następny wybuch gniewu wuja i ten go zwyczajnie zabije.

Nagle usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi i ten dźwięk go wystraszył bardziej, niż powinien, a głos, który rozbrzmiał zaraz potem, wywołał w nim chyba jeszcze większy lęk.

―Harry, to ja Dudley. Jestem sam. Wchodzę do środka.

Młody Dursley uchylił drzwi i zajrzał. Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy zbliżył się do niego.

― Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, przysięgam. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro. Ojcu odwaliło kompletnie. Bierz, stary. ― Wyciągnął dłoń, w której trzymał parę banknotów. ― Niestety to niewiele, około czterdziestu funtów, ale zawsze coś na początek. Musisz stąd znikać, Harry.

Potter ciężko oddychał, starając się pokonać ból, który zżerał jego ciało. Po raz pierwszy raz w życiu chyba się zgadzał z Dudleyem, że musi uciekać. Wziął ofiarowane pieniądze i sięgnął po różdżkę, unosząc ją nieznacznie.

― Wiesz, co mogę tym zrobić, prawda? ― Kuzyn przełknął głośno i kiwnął głową. ― Nie chcę zrobić nic złego ani tobie, ani wujowi Vernonowi. Idź na dół, schowaj się do komórki pod schodami. Muszę się spakować.

Kiedy młody Dursley posłusznie zszedł po schodach, Harry z trudem, lecz jak najszybciej zebrał parę rzeczy i wrzucił je do plecaka Dudleya, następnie zszedł na dół, do biurka wuja, skąd zabrał około stu funtów. Przechodząc obok komórki, zamknął kłódkę i wtedy usłyszał cichy głos kuzyna:

― Dzięki, Harry. Wybacz, że byłem takim dupkiem.― Młody czarodziej przyłożył dłoń do drewnianej framugi i wyszedł.

Czuł się naprawdę fatalnie, ale nie miał czasu na to, aby coś na to poradzić. Aportował się do Szkocji, a następnie z powrotem do Londynu. Stamtąd udał się do Hogsmead, a potem do Manchesteru. W końcu skorzystał z mugolskiego pociągu, wracając nim z powrotem do Londynu. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko zmyli aurorów, którzy mieli go obserwować, bo był ledwo żywy ze zmęczenia.

OoO

Kiedy Harry wysiadł z pociągu, marzył tylko o tym, aby się położyć. Znalazł zaciszne miejsce, gdzie mógł się zagrzać. Wiedział, że to tylko tymczasowe, ale potrzebował tylko odrobinę odpocząć, a potem mógł znaleźć cokolwiek. Ostrożnie zawiązał paski plecaka z przodu, na piersi i zapadł w męczący sen.

Obudził się nagle, czując, jak ktoś szarpie za te paski. Instynktownie rzucił klątwę niewerbalną i z przerażeniem patrzył na łamiące się palce. Tupot oddalających się stóp i gniewne okrzyki przywiodły go do w miarę pełnej świadomości.

― Szlag! ― Ta klątwa niestety go zdradzi i pozwoli ministerstwu się dowiedzieć, że ktoś objęty jeszcze Namiarem używa magii. Z trudem wstał i szybko wyszedł na ulicę. Musiał zniknąć z tej okolicy.

Udało mu się znaleźć _squat_, gdzie pomieszkiwali młodzi uciekinierzy i w miarę bezpieczne miejsce do tego, żeby się położyć i nie martwić się, że zostanie okradziony. Tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało, ale dla pewności powziął środki ostrożności. Sen zawsze miał lekki i to powinno też być pomocne w tej sytuacji.

Ocknął się, słysząc jakieś szepty, choć z początku nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Wkrótce do niego dotarło.

― Ej! Ej ty! Obudź się! ― Ktoś nim delikatnie potrząsał. ― Otwórz oczy, stary! Słyszysz?

Harry zdołał uchylić jedną powiekę. Czuł się fatalnie, jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio i trząsł się z zimna.

― Dobra, nie śpię, co jest?

Miał przed sobą chłopaka o cienkich włosach. Chuda dłoń dotknęła jego policzka.

― Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, stary. Masz wysoką gorączkę. Cały dygoczesz. Powinieneś iść do przychodni. Jest niedaleko. Zaprowadzić cię?

Harry potrzasnął głowa. Lekarze, nawet najlepsi nie byli w stanie mu pomóc, źle reagował na mugolskie medykamenty.

― Nie mogę… alergia. Nie pomogą mi, ale trudno. Poradzę sobie jakoś. Potrzebuję tylko odpocząć.

― Niezbyt przekonywujące, ale jak chcesz, stary. Nieźle cię dopadło. Masz koc?

Potter pokręcił głową, cały czas opierając się o ścianę.

― Nie, mam trochę kasy, jeśli mógłbyś coś dla mnie zdobyć…

― Nie trzeba. Trzymaj, mamy trochę nazbieranych rzeczy. ― Chłopak wyciągnął okrycie w kierunku Harry'ego. ― Po prostu zwróć albo zdobądź, gdy nie będzie potrzebny lub znajdziesz własny. Jestem Doug, a ty?

― Harry. Dzięki, naprawdę jestem wdzięczny.

― Żółtodziób, prawda? ― Potter posłał rozmówcy niezbyt przytomne spojrzenie, nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie więcej. ― Nawiałeś z chaty, co nie? Słuchaj, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale powinieneś wracać do domu, jeśli możesz. Tu nie jest tak kolorowo. Nie ma skąd wziąć kasy, a żebranie… cóż, proszenie się o drobniaki niewiele ci da.

Harry pochylił się, aby opatulić kocem i Doug aż sapnął, widząc tył jego zakrwawionej koszulki.

Młody czarodziej wykrzywił wargi w ponurym uśmiechu.

― Nie wiem, czy chcę wracać do domu. Następnym razem wuj mnie zwyczajnie zatłucze na śmierć. I tak, jestem nowy. Nie martw się, łatwo nie pękam. Wytrzymam i dam radę. Zrobię, co muszę, aby przeżyć. Ale dzięki za troskę.

― Wybacz stary, ale będziesz musiał skombinować maść na te plecy, inaczej dostaniesz zakażenia.

Harry westchnął i chciał, aby Doug pozwolił mu spać i przestał odgrywać nadopiekuńczą mamę niedźwiedzicę niczym pani Weasley. Był taki zmęczony. Ten najwidoczniej zrozumiał spojrzenie, jakie mu Harry posłał, bo dodał:

― Już sobie idę, ale poślij któreś z dzieciaków do apteki, po maść antybakteryjną i do Chińczyka po bulion z jajkiem. Za parę funtów ci to załatwią.

― Dziękuję ― wychrypiał Harry. ― Kiepsko się czuję i nie myślę. Masz. Powinno starczyć, prawda?

Dał tamtemu dziesięć funtów.

― Powinno, najwyżej mi potem oddasz, bo mam tylko funta i kilkanaście pensów.

Harry spojrzał na Douga i wyciągnął pięć funtów, pytając:

― Będzie dobrze?

Chłopak zaakceptował gotówkę i kiwnął głową. Harry zasnął, nim tamten odszedł na dwa kroki.

oOo

Doug obudził go, delikatnie stukając butem w jego nogę. Harry momentalnie otworzył oczy i niemal jednocześnie mocno się skrzywił, czując ból pleców.

Uniósł się trochę i sięgnął po podawany przez Douga styropianowy kubek. Bulion z kurczaka z jajkiem i odrobiną tofu. Dawno nie jadł nic równie smacznego, a przede wszystkim zupa była cudownie ciepła. Niczego więcej nie było mu trzeba.

Kiedy się posilił, chłopak polecił mu się obrócić, a gdy to zrobił, poczuł, że palce tamtego starają się jak najostrożniej oderwać materiał koszulki od poranionej skóry. Niestety nie było to proste, bo bawełna przylgnęła do zaschniętej krwi, która pokrywała plecy Harry'ego. Odrywanie jej bolało. Bardzo.

W końcu jednak Doug mógł nakładać maść przeciwbakteryjną. Robił to metodycznie i w miarę możliwości delikatnie. Po chwili oświadczył:

― No, lepiej nie dam rady. Musisz uważać, żeby nie zabrudzić tych ran i najlepiej je osłonić. Masz czystą koszulkę?

Harry sięgnął do plecaka, potakując. Był zadowolony z pomysłu zmniejszenia wszystkich swoich pieniędzy i wciśnięcia ich do maleńkiego cynowego pudełeczka wraz z książkami oraz prezentami gwiazdkowymi od Hermiony. Na pierwszy rzut oka pudełeczko nie wyglądało zachęcająco, a po otwarciu można by odnieść wrażenie, że w środku są jakieś dziwne zminiaturyzowane rzeczy, prawie jak do domu dla lalek.

Wciągnął koszulkę przez głowę i skrzywił się, gdy materiał przesuwał się boleśnie po plecach, bez przerwy go urażając. Miał wrażenie, jakby podczas lania pasem Vernon zdarł z niego skórę.

― Jak to wygląda? ― spytał Harry, starając się przygotować na odpowiedź.

― Bardzo nieciekawie. Całe plecy masz pocięte, a zasinienie i obrzęk sprawiają, że ciężko stwierdzić, jak to naprawdę wygląda. Musisz wziąć na luz, stary**. Jutro, albo za dwa dni pójdę z tobą i pomogę złapać leszcza.

Harry pokręcił głową.

― Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi…

Doug westchnął i oparł się o najbliższe pudło, używane jako prowizoryczny stół.

― Klienta, Harry. Zwał, jak zwał. Nieważne. Ale tu to jedno z głównych źródeł kasy, stary. Albo go obsłużysz, albo chodzisz głodny, bo nikt ci nie da nic za darmo.

― Nie mogę… ― Harry zbladł, a zaraz potem mocno się zarumienił.

― To nie będziesz jadł, proste. Duma nie napełni ci żołądka, ani nie ogrzeje, a robi się zimno.

― To nie chodzi o dumę. ― Harry wzruszył ramionami i natychmiast tego pożałował. ― Po prostu nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

Tym musiał zaimponować Dougowi, bo chłopak uśmiechnął się i odparł:

― No, to bomba! Znaczy na pewno nie to, że nie wiesz pewnych rzeczy. Po prostu nie cyrkujesz mi jak baba. Nauczę cię, co wiem. To jak? Masz siłę, żeby zacząć, czy wolisz się jeszcze przespać?

Harry ziewnął i mruknął:

― Jeśli teraz zasnę, obudzę się pewnie w środku nocy i już nie zasnę. Mów.

― Nie ma sprawy. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie bądź sam z leszczem. Spiknij się z kimś, dzielcie kasę między siebie, chyba że tamta osoba jedynie ci towarzyszy. Kasa najpierw, potem przyjemność, pamiętaj, to ważne. No i choćby nie wiem co, gumka obowiązkowo. I to ty wyznaczasz zasady, w co klient wkłada. Nie radzę iść na całość, kasa nie jest tego warta. Jasne? Masz pytania?

Harry nie mógł zmusić się do wymyślenia czegokolwiek, co by miało sens.

― Nie. Chyba. Na razie przynajmniej. Pewnie wpadną mi do głowy potem. ― Ziewnął i ostrożnie przetarł dłonią twarz. Ramiona i plecy wciąż go rwały przy każdym ruchu.― Ale... muszę się chyba przespać, bo...

Urwał w pół zdania, zamykając oczy i zapadając w drzemkę.

― Śpij, ile tylko chcesz. Niebawem do ciebie zajrzę.

Doug uśmiechnął się, kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie ciche pochrapywanie rannego chłopaka. Wychodząc, poinformował parę mijanych osób, że nowy, Harry, jest pod jego opieką.

Gryfon spał do następnego późnego popołudnia. Obudził go chyba głód, ale dawno się do tej bolesnej pustki w żołądku przyzwyczaił i zwyczajnie starał się ją zignorować. Wstał, składając koc i chowając go do plecaka. Postanowił poszukać Douga.

oOo

Doug posadził Harry'ego na czymś, co było na tyle stabilne, że mogło służyć za taboret i wręczył mu prezerwatywę.

― Wiesz, jak tego użyć?

Gryfon przewrócił w dłoni mały krążek zapakowany w foliowy, srebrny kwadracik. Wielkością przypominał pół galeonu.

― Eee… Nie mam pojęcia. Powinienem się obawiać? Sam nie wiem, czy się boję, czy nie.

― Nie ma czego, ale wiem, jak się czujesz. Jak w próżni, prawda? ― Harry kiwnął głową. ― Oszołomienie nie może trwać za długo, bo nic dobrego z tego nie będzie. Życie możesz stracić, jeśli nie będziesz uważał. Dobra, musisz zrobić tak.

Doug pokazał mu jak założyć gumkę, używając lewej ręki jako „członka". Po czym zdjął ją ostrożnie i pokazał jak to zrobić, lecz przy pomocy ust. Po chwili zaczął wyjaśniać:

― Zdarzają się goście, którzy nie chcą, nieważne co powiesz. Jeśli nie będą protestować, rób swoje, ale w chwili, kiedy zażądają zdjęcia gumki, oddaj im kasę i zacznij polowanie na nowego leszcza. W morzu sporo jest ryb, a takie bezmózgie robale trzeba zostawić. Złapać jakieś świństwo jest cholernie łatwo... Rozumiesz?

Harry skinął głową, choć był przerażony całą tą sytuacją. Nie chciał tego robić, ale wiedział, że Doug ma rację. Jeśli nie będzie sprzedawał samego siebie, nie zarobi, a tym samym nie przetrwa. Nie wiedział, jak inaczej miałby zdobyć pieniądze w tej chwili.

― Wiem. Wygląda to paskudnie i niestety takie jest. Naprawdę nie masz, dokąd wracać?

― Moja sytuacja jest piekielnie skomplikowana. Teoretycznie opiekę nade mną sprawuje wujostwo, a dyrektor mojej szkoły za nic nie uwierzy, że nie traktują mnie jak trzeba. I jeszcze mam inne problemy na głowie… Nie chcę ci o tym truć.

― A, rozumiem. Słowo przeciw słowu. Nic się nie zmienia na tym świecie. W takim razie nie będę cie dłużej namawiał do powrotu do domu, stary. Dobra. Mam pomysł, pójdziesz ze mną i będziesz moją czujką, a przy okazji zobaczysz, jak to się wszystko odbywa. Jak tam twoje plecy?

Potter wzruszył ramionami. Zrobił to jednak bardzo ostrożnie.

― Nadal bolą. I chyba mam gorączkę, ale nic to. Przejdzie mi. Zawsze szybko wracam do formy. Zanim pójdziemy, musisz mi powiedzieć co mam robić, bo nie wiem.

― Jasne. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, nie bój nic. Znam dobre miejsce na początek. Średnio płacą, ale jest bezpiecznie. Idealne dla żółtodzioba.

Harry ruszył za nim na ulicę. Nie czuł się dobrze. Nie, inaczej. Czuł się fatalnie. Było mu gorąco i zimno jednocześnie. Cały się trząsł i z bólu ledwo mógł się ruszać.

Wyszli na niewielki skwer, po którym przechodzili mężczyźni, a dookoła stali chłopcy w różnym wieku. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił wcześniej Doug, żaden z nich nie był sam. Najczęściej zdawali się pracować dwójkami, choć zdarzały większe grupki. Co pewien czas któryś z mężczyzn podchodził i o coś pytał jednego z chłopców. Ten ruchem głowy albo odmawiał, albo się zgadzał. Gdy wyrażał zgodę, następowała krótka rozmowa i przekazanie pieniędzy, a po niej znikali w pobliskiej bramie, albo uliczce wraz z "czujką", która zostawała w pobliżu, lecz dawała im nieco prywatności.

Harry szybko się uczył. Obserwował, jak Doug negocjuje z klientem. Przy odmowie otwarcie tłumaczył, że taki, a nie inny fetysz nie wchodzi w grę. Gdy z kolei następowała zgoda i umówiona kwota trafiała do rąk Harry'ego, Doug z klientem dyskretnie znikali w głębi uliczki. Za każdym razem robił tak samo. Koło północy znikali ze skwerku. O tej porze zazwyczaj zjawiali się zupełnie inni klienci, którzy preferowali ostrzejsze zabawy, a Douga nie interesowało sado-maso.

oOo

Wtedy też Harry usłyszał wykład dotyczący bdsm, sadomasochizmu oraz relacji osoba dominująca/osoba uległa. Od tego wszystkiego nagle rozbolała go głowa i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Znowu pewnie podskoczyła mu gorączka.

Do jego uszu dotarł w końcu dziwnie stłumiony głos. Z początku nie zareagował, ale poczuł czyjeś ręce podtrzymujące go ostrożnie.

― Harry?! Stary, koszmarnie wyglądasz. Chodź. Powoli. Zaraz posmaruję ci plecy, a ty się zdrzemniesz. Musisz wypocząć. Jutro cię wprowadzę.

Harry skulił się nieco na samą myśl.

― Dobra. Chyba sobie poradzę…

― Chyba to wiesz co. Niepewność i gdybanie na ulicy może zabić, pamiętaj. Musisz być pewien tego, co robisz. Wtedy zawojujesz cały świat. Nawet gdy inni będą myśleć, że to oni ci dyktują warunki. Ty i tak będziesz górą, choć na dole. Tylko z wyczuciem, kapujesz?

Coś w tym było. Harry to rozumiał. Uświadomił sobie też, że wszelkie jego niepewności i wątpliwości w tej kwestii wzięły się z poglądów na temat odmiennych skłonności, które wywrzaskiwał wuj Vernon. Świat magii był inny. Nie zwracano uwagi na płeć partnera, ale na jego wiek oraz na obopólną, niewymuszoną zgodę.

― Tak, wiem. Nie skaczę z radości, bo nie chcę tego zrobić. Jednak aż za dobrze wiem, co to jest głód. Po prostu chciałbym…

― Cóż, nie ma co wybrzydzać, stary. Po jednej stronie życzenia, a po drugiej gówniana rzeczywistość. I sam pomyśl, co przeważa. Zdradzę ci, że sam nie mam żadnej frajdy z lizania brudnych kutasów, ale… przynajmniej mam co zjeść. Głód to straszne cierpienie, też je dobrze znam. Ale koniec z tym, potem pogadamy.

Wracali do _squatu_, po drodze robiąc skromne zakupy. Harry wyciągnął pieniądze i przeliczył je szybko.

― Mamy jakieś dwieście funtów. Powinno nam wystarczyć na jakiś czas ― oświadczył i po chwili odezwał się nieśmiało: ― Skoro tyle zbierasz, to czemu wychodzisz co noc?

Tym razem Doug się zaczerwienił i Harry wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź.

― Dziennie wydaję jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt funtów na coś, czego ci nigdy nie zaproponuję, bo to rzadkie świństwo. Ja muszę je kupować. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co A reszta się rozpływa. Gdzie i jak nawet nie mam pojęcia.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Narkotyki wiele wyjaśniały, zwłaszcza dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. Gryfon poczuł się nieswojo, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że ćpunowi nie można w pełni zaufać, ale on chyba nigdy chyba nikomu nie ufał.

― Rozumiem. Zgodnie z naszą umową, dzielimy się kasą. Dla ciebie sto funtów w banknocie i osiem funtów w monetach.

Doug wziął pieniądze i przygryzł dolną wargę.

― Nie pożyczysz mi pięciu dyszek, co?

Po namyśle Harry odparł cicho:

― Nie, nie pożyczę. Świetny kumpel z ciebie, Doug, serio. Nikt nie zrobił dla mnie tyle co ty, ale nie dam ci kasy na prochy. Na jedzenie oddałbym ci ostatniego pensa, ale nie na to.

Doug chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się, bo byli na miejscu. Gdy dotarli do małego pomieszczenia, które zaanektował Harry, bez słowa nasmarował poranione plecy maścią z antybiotykiem. Zamykając tubkę leku, Doug westchnął ciężko.

― Wyjdę jeszcze na chwilę. Muszę zdobyć trochę świństwa, bo wszystko mi lata. Bądź grzeczny i sam nigdzie nie wychodź.

Harry jedynie kiwnął głową. Czuł się naprawdę źle. Zdecydowanie gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy się obudził tego dnia. Okrył się kocem i jedynie marzył o paru godzinach ucieczki od tego koszmarnego bólu.

* * *

*Marmite - brytyjski specyfik spożywczy pasta na bazie miazgi z drożdży, odpadu po warzeniu alkoholu, w smaku przypominająca sos sojowy

** Pewne błędy językowe są zamierzone


	2. Rozdział pierwszy - Część druga

Rozdział pierwszy  
Część druga

Harry'ego obudziły głośne okrzyki „Gliny!" „Wiać!". Stęknął i zapakował koc do plecaka. Ukrył się za stertą pudeł i po chwili wahania zdecydował się na desperacki krok. Znowu się aportował, tym razem do Dublinu. Tam przeczekał dobre kilka godzin na jakimś skwerze i z duszą na ramieniu wrócił do squatu. Na szczęście nikogo nie było.  
Ścisnęło go w dołku, bo znowu był sam, bez żadnej perspektywy i pomysłu, co robić. Postanowił pójść i spróbować swojego szczęścia na skwerku. Teoretycznie jeszcze nie potrzebował pieniędzy, ale dodatkowe parę funtów na pewno by się przydało. Nie wiedział, gdzie będzie spał, zwłaszcza po tym nalocie służb na _squat_. To miejsce zapewne pozostanie opustoszałe, zanim uwaga policji nie skoncentruje się na innym schronieniu młodocianych bezdomnych.  
Usiadł na chodniku, na kratce okrywającej nawiew ciepłego powietrza. Po jakimś czasie poświęconym na obserwację, uznał, że z polowania nici. Nie było za wielu chętnych klientów, a dookoła krążyli doświadczeni, doskonale orientujący się chłopcy. On nie miał żadnych szans i jedynie mógł oberwać za włażenie na czyjś rewir.  
Przysnął i został nagle obudzony przez policjanta.  
— Musisz stąd spływać, mały, albo będę musiał aresztować cię za włóczęgostwo. Pójdę teraz na chwilę tam, ale kiedy wrócę, ciebie ma tu nie być, bo inaczej lądujesz za kratkami. Jasne?  
Harry niepewnie wstał. Był zmęczony, zziębnięty i głodny. Nie miał ciepłego okrycia, bo wuj sprzedał jego jedyny płaszcz. Miał cienką wiatrówkę Dudleya. Mógł wziąć coś cieplejszego, ale tego nie zrobił z paru powodów, po pierwsze nie chciał pozbawiać kuzyna zimowej kurtki, a po drugie – i to chyba przeważało – była na niego o wiele za duża.  
Pomyślał o pieniądzach, które miał tak skrzętnie ukryte. Nie chciał z nich korzystać, tylko w awaryjnej sytuacji, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał to zrobić.  
Sięgnął do plecaka, aby sprawdzić ile ma pieniędzy. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy się okazało, że kwota, którą "zarobił" na spółkę z Dougiem zniknęła. Domyślał się nawet, na co została wydana. Doug wyglądał na zawstydzonego, kiedy pomagał mu się położyć przed nasmarowaniem pleców, choć wtedy nie przywiązywał do tego wagi. No cóż, za nieuwagę się płaci.  
Harry wyciągnął swoje pudełeczko i wysupłał drżącymi palcami zminiaturyzowany banknot o wartości pięćdziesięciu funtów i przywrócił mu pierwotną wielkość. Gdyby tylko mógł je rozmienić, mógłby spróbować coś kupić.

oOo

Wszedł do sklepiku i wziął z lady zapakowaną kanapkę. Podszedł następnie do kasy i podał banknot. Kobieta wyraźnie nie była zadowolona wyglądu klienta i z grymasem na twarzy sprawdziła prawdziwość tego, czym zapłacił.  
Od razu podniosła raban:  
— Nie ma mowy! Wynocha! Nie przyjmuję fałszywek od takich oszustów, jak ty. Tu kupują porządni ludzie! Zostaw moją kanapkę i znikaj stąd! Ale już!  
Harry szybkim ruchem wyrwał jej banknot i tuląc do siebie zawiniętą kanapkę niczym skarb, uciekł. Na szczęście kobieta jedynie za nim krzyczała, gdy zniknął za rogiem. Nie zwolnił, nim nie skrył się w zaułku w pobliżu jakiegoś osiedla. Tam skulił się, jak mógł najbardziej wokół plecaka. Kanapka nie była wystarczająca, aby zasycić bolesną pustkę w jego żołądku, ale cieszył się, że coś zjadł przed snem. Nikt go nie niepokoił aż do świtu.  
Przeczekał do czasu, kiedy miał pewność, że banki są otwarte i poszedł do najbliższego oddziału. Podszedł do okienka i poczekał cierpliwie, aż pracownica zechce unieść na niego oczy. Wiedział, że wygląda nieciekawie, delikatnie mówiąc. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zarówno on, jak i jego ubrania są brudne i sprawia wrażenie mocno zaniedbanego. W tym stanie wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby kobieta kazała ochronie go wyrzucić. Jednak spojrzała na niego dość obojętnie, więc bez zbędnej zwłoki przekazał jej banknot i odezwał się cicho:  
— Dzień dobry. W sklepie powiedziano mi, że ten banknot nie jest prawdziwy. Chciałbym się upewnić, czy to prawda?  
Pracownica sprawdziła, czy są specjalne oznaczenia, przyjrzała się pod światło, a także zbadała strukturę papieru, dotykając banknotu.  
— Cóż, obawiam się, że to dość dobra podróbka. — Włożyła pieniądz pod małą wagę. — Dziękuję, miłego dnia.  
Zajęła się swoją pracą, a Harry stał przy okienku, czekając bezradnie, w końcu się odezwał:  
— Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy mogę prosić o zwrot pieniędzy?  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego z dziwną miną  
— Jakich pieniędzy?  
— Pięćdziesiąt funtów, które dałem pani do sprawdzenia.  
— Przykro mi, muszę je zatrzymać, bo nie mogą być w obiegu.  
Harry był mocno zaskoczony, że faktycznie był w posiadaniu podrobionych pieniędzy i teraz nie ma żadnego zabezpieczenia. Czemu nie chcą mu ich oddać?  
— Ale to wszystko co mam. Czy jest szansa na ich odzyskanie? Bardzo panią proszę…  
Harry czuł, że ochrona dyskretnie ale jednak się zbliża, zapewne widząc minę tej kobiety.  
— Przykro mi. Pieniądze nie mają prawidłowych zabezpieczeń i bank je musi zatrzymać. — Kobieta posłała mu pełne fałszywego współczucia spojrzenie. — Nie mamy w zwyczaju wydawania pieniędzy w takich sytuacjach. Proszę odejść od okienka.  
Harry patrzył na nią oszołomiony i miał wrażenie, jakby chluśnięto w niego lodowatą wodą. Stracił tyle forsy. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?  
— To nie w porządku. Nie wiedziałem o tym. Co mam teraz zrobić?  
Kobieta najeżyła się, wyraźnie tracąc profesjonalną uprzejmość.  
— Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Proszę opuścić ten bank, bo zaraz każę cię usunąć siłą. Wracaj do domu, chłopaku i przeproś biednych rodziców!  
Potter stał, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało. Stracił niemal wszystkie swoje pieniądze, bo nadęta baba w okienku zabrała ot tak jego rzekomo fałszywy banknot.  
Ogarnięty gorączką umysł nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć.  
— Gdybym miał rodziców, sprawa byłaby zupełnie inna. _Dziękuję bardzo_! — warknął cicho, odchodząc. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Kompletnie.

oOo

Harry powlókł się chodnikiem, szukając jakiegoś miejsca na przeczekanie. W końcu przysiadł na ławce przy przystanku.  
Gorączkowo myśląc o swojej sytuacji, nagle sobie uświadomił, że wszystkie banknoty, które podkradł wujowi to nic nie warte podróbki. Nie mógł spróbować z kolejnym banknotem. Tamta kobieta dość uważnie się mu przyjrzała i na pewno zapamiętała, jak wyglądał. Wtedy zrozumiał jedną rzecz, że taki dzieciak jak on, brudny i na dobrą sprawę bezdomny, nigdy nie miałby szansy zdobyć tak wysokiego nominału, gdyby go nie ukradł albo nie trafił na fałszywą forsę.  
Westchnął ciężko. Był spłukany. Miał tylko mały zwitek wciśnięty mu przez Dudleya. Drżącymi palcami przeliczył i wyszło mu dwadzieścia funtów w banknotach i sześć w bilonie, nie licząc paru pensów. Zastanawiał się, na jak długo mu wystarczy ta kwota.  
A co gorsza, wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Miał wrażenie, jakby nieznośne gorąco, drżenie ciała i przemożny głód narastały z każdą chwilą. Choć był przyzwyczajony do obywania się bez jedzenia, to nawet on prędzej czy później musiał jeść. Postanowił zajrzeć na pobliski targ, tam widział kanapki i inne przekąski na zimno. Zdecydowanie wolałby zjeść coś ciepłego, ale miał świadomość, że finansowo nie da rady. Pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl, że wydając jakieś dwa funty na śniadanie i maksymalnie pięć na kolację, po czterech dniach nie będzie miał już ani grosza.  
Będzie musiał skombinować forsę. Nie wiedział tylko, czy fizycznie da radę.  
Poszedł rozejrzeć się po najbliższym sklepie, który okazał się maleńką kawiarenką. Spojrzał na menu i wiedział, że nie ma szans na kupienie czegokolwiek, jeśli te dwadzieścia parę funtów ma mu starczyć na kilka dni. Zrezygnowany postanowił wziąć kanapkę z lodówki. Na szczęście był w stanie za nią zapłacić. Pochłonął ją, nim znalazł się na progu.  
Większość dnia spędził, błąkając się po okolicy. Nigdzie nie mógł usiąść i odpocząć, bo był przeganiany jak bezpański pies. Nawet z przystanków. Ciągle przeszkadzał i zawadzał „porządnym" obywatelom, a patrolujący ulice policjanci i straż miejska grozili mu aresztem za włóczęgostwo.  
Wpadł w błędne kolo, z którego nie widział wyjścia. Ulica wysysała z niego siły, pożerała go żywcem, a on nie potrafił się obronić. W żaden sposób. Mógł jedynie spróbować upolować klienta, łamiąc wszystkie zasady Douga, zarobić trochę kasy i znaleźć w miarę bezpieczne miejsce do spania.  
Przygryzł dolną wargę. Zdecydował się na coś, co było niemal nierealne, w jego stanie. Poza tym nie potrafił tak bajerować jak Doug. Widział go przy pracy, zdążył podpatrzyć wiele sztuczek, które tamten stosował. Teraz musiał sam to zrobić i bał się, jak cholera.  
— Przepraszam, zrobić panu loda? — spytał cicho Harry, podchodząc do wybranego przez siebie mężczyzny. Skrzywił się, bo doszło do niego, że złożona przez niego propozycja była, delikatnie mówiąc, beznadziejna.  
— Bardzo chętnie bym skorzystał, słonko, ale tobie muszę odmówić. Jesteś zbyt zielony jak dla mnie. Co tu robisz?  
Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale z jego gardła wyrwał się dziwny odgłos i ugięły się pod nim kolana. Bezradnie próbował złapać równowagę, ale wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

oOo

Frankie patrzył na drobną sylwetkę, która osunęła się na chodnik. Nie miał szansy zrobić nic prócz zamortyzowania upadku. Chłopak dosłownie przelatywał mu przez palce.  
— A tak miło się zaczęło... — mruknął i westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny będą musieli przygarnąć pod swoje skrzydła jedno z niefortunnych dzieci ulicy. — Johnny! Chodź tu, szybko!  
Drugi mężczyzna w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim i objął go w pasie. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i skrzywił się nieco.  
— Chcesz, żebyśmy go zabrali do nas, prawda? Wraz z nim zniknie nam pewnie cała zastawa. Nieważne, zresztą. Jak chcesz go do nas przewieźć? Mam świeży manicure i ja ci, kochany, nie pomogę go przetaszczyć.  
Frankie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się:  
— O tej porze Mac powinien już jeździć, zadzwonię do niego. Za drobną opłatą na pewno elegancko zapakuje naszego nieprzytomnego gościa do środka. Nic trudnego.  
I tak się faktycznie stało. Przekonali znajomego taksówkarza, aby włożył Harry'ego do samochodu i zawiózł ich wszystkich z powrotem pod ich adres. Mężczyzna był na tyle miły, że bez specjalnego proszenia zaniósł nieprzytomnego chłopaka na górę, do małego pokoju gościnnego. Za fatygę otrzymał buziaka i obietnicę specjalnego występu tylko dla niego, gdy tylko zajrzy do _Silken Cage_.  
Kiedy zamknęły się za uczynnym taksówkarzem, spojrzeli na nowego podopiecznego.  
— Nawet teraz cały dygocze. Zapalenie płuc jak nic, a nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Trzeba go przebrać z tych brudnych szmat w coś czystego. Przyniosę miskę ciepłej wody, przynajmniej choć trochę go umyjemy. Spróbuj zdjąć ten straszny podkoszulek.  
— Wedle rozkazu, mój panie.  
Frankie z łobuzerską miną cmoknął Johnny'ego w policzek, a tamten uśmiechnął się i, przytulając go, odparł:  
— No. I nie zapominaj o tym.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jak to mają w zwyczaju długoletni partnerzy i parsknęli, niemal rozumiejąc się bez słów.  
Johnny poszedł poszukać odpowiedniej miski. To, co zastał, wracając, zaniepokoiło go nie na żarty. Zazwyczaj pogodny i spokojny Frankie wyglądał, jakby miał kogoś zamordować.  
— Co się stało? Zrobił coś?  
— Nie. Podejdź i sam zobacz.  
Johnny zbliżył się i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na chłopca, żeby coś w nim pękło i wybuchło. Starał się nie podnosić głosu, ale klął i wyzywał jak szewc przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdyby był czarodziejem, bez wątpienia mieszkanie nosiłoby ślady wybuchu magii.  
— O żeż do kurwy nędzy! Trzeba wezwać Angusa. Chętnie się dowiem, kto był jego panem.  
— Ja też. Zakułbym sukinsyna w dyby u nas na tyłach i zlał na kwaśne jabłko.  
Frankie machinalnie poszedł do łazienki napełnić miskę ciepłą wodą i po ręczniki. Johnny w tym czasie wykonał istotny telefon do niemal najważniejszej osoby w ich środowisku, przed którą wszyscy czuli zasłużony respekt, nie tylko z powodu najwyższej pozycji.

oOo

Doktor Angus McNair rzucił okiem na plecy Harry'ego i sam dał ujście swojej wściekłości. Gdy się nieco uspokoił, powiedział:  
— Nie znam tego młodego człowieka, ale może należy do nieznanej mi grupy. Zasięgnę języka. A wy pogadajcie z nim, jak się ocknie. Musimy wiedzieć, co mu sie przydarzyło.  
Harry otworzył oczy, nim Angus zaczął planować morderstwo.  
— NIE! Nie mogę! — Harry uderzył we wbitą w skórę igłę, próbując ją wybić i skulił na łóżku, jednocześnie starając się zwiększyć odległość między nim, a nieznajomym, rudowłosym mężczyzną.  
Doktor McNair zachował spokój i delikatnie powstrzymał bezradne ruchy chłopca.  
— Spokojnie. To tylko antybiotyk, pomoże na zakażenie, jakie się przyplątało i całkiem pięknie hula.  
Harry spojrzał na niego i zorientował się, że nie znajduje się w szpitalu, ani w gabinecie przychodni. W sumie nie wiedział, gdzie jest, tak naprawdę. Wtedy przypomniał sobie strategię Rona – rozwiązywać problemy, ale po jednym.  
— Przepraszam, wystraszył mnie pan. Naprawdę nie wolno mi zastrzyków... Alergia… O, właśnie. Jestem uczulony na… yyy, nie pamiętam, co to było.  
Zerknął spode łba, sprawdzając reakcję na niezdarne wyjaśnienia.  
— Ach, rozumiem. W takim razie lek w postaci maści będzie bezpieczniejszy. — Lekarz pochylił się do swojej torby i wyjął niewielką tubkę. Wręczył ją Frankiemu i usiadł na krześle. Po chwili zapytał: — Wiesz, gdzie jesteś, młody człowieku?  
— Nie za bardzo. Pamiętam, że… eee… O żeż! Nie mogę tu zostać! Pójdę sobie, przepraszam. Czy mógłby mi pan podać mój plecak?  
Johnny spojrzał na leżący w kącie plecak chłopca.  
— Twoje rzeczy są bezpieczne, ale ty nie powinieneś wstawać, ani tym bardziej gdziekolwiek wychodzić . To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
— Ale nie mogę tu zostać. Nagabywałem pana… Oferowałem… Wie pan _co_!  
Frankie przytaknął, ignorując wściekły rumieniec wstydu na twarzy Harry'ego.  
— Oczywiście, że wiem. To było po prostu słodkie i takie niewinne. Ale nie o tym mówimy. Nie możesz odejść. Na ulicy zginiesz, dosłownie. Jesteś bardzo chory. Posłuchaj... — Frankie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopca tak, jakby starał się uspokoić wystraszone zwierzę. Połóż się i pozwól Angusowi działać. O nic się nie martw, wszystkim się zajmiemy w swoim czasie. Ale przede wszystkim ty musisz się położyć.  
Harry przesunął wzrokiem po mężczyznach i nie po raz pierwszy dał się poprowadzić swojemu instynktowi. Wszyscy trzej wydali mu się miłymi ludźmi i po pewnej chwili wahania, położył się, jak mógł najwygodniej. Nadal było mu bardzo gorąco i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaśnie.  
— Dobrze, ale nie będę pasożytował. Oddam co do grosza. Spłacam swoje długi, choćby nie wiem co.  
Ani drgnął, kiedy doktor McNair oczyszczał rany na plecach i smarował je maścią. Nie było to proste, ale lek zawierał środek przeciwbólowy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie rzucić na siebie zaklęcie uzdrawiające, ale nie czuł się na siłach nawet przypominać sobie prawidłowej inkantacji.  
Z tego otępienia wyrwało go delikatne klepnięcie w policzek.  
— Przepraszam... Nie usłyszałem — wymamrotał słabo.  
Johnny cierpliwie powtórzył własne słowa:  
— Musimy wiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił, żeby pójść na policję.  
Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę.  
— Nie! Proszę... Po prostu... Nie.  
Doktor McNair odchrząknął i powiedział:  
— Posłuchaj mnie. Wiem, jakie to trudne. — Harry niemo potrząsnął głową. — Naprawdę wiem. Kiedy ktoś, komu ufasz, łamie swoje słowo w ten sposób, to potwornie trudne. Musimy jednak coś zrobić z twoim panem, co by inny sub nie znalazł się w tej samej sytuacji co ty.  
Harry ułożył się na boku w stronę lekarza.  
— Serio nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. Pan? Sub? To był mój wuj i jeśli ktoś się dowie, że uciekłem, będę musiał wrócić. A wtedy jestem trupem. Dosłownie. Zatłucze mnie. Proszę... Szybko zdrowieję, naprawdę. Za tydzień mnie już tu nie będzie, albo i jeszcze prędzej. Mogę pracować i oddam co do grosza. Jestem silny...  
Nastąpiła cisza, którą przerwał doktor McNair mamrocząc przekleństwa po szkocku. Kiedy odetchnął, spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
— Niech demony go rozszarpią! Będziesz tu bezpieczny, mały, a jeśli zajdzie konieczność ukryjemy cię jeszcze lepiej.  
Chłopak westchnął i kiwnął głową, mrucząc ciche podziękowania. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i zasnął, nim ktokolwiek mógł coś dodać.  
Doktor McNair pożegnał się krótko po tym, a Frankie i Johnny ostrożnie opróżnili boczną kieszeń plecaka Harry'ego, wykładając rzeczy na szafkę nocną w jego pokoju, łącznie z jego różdżką. Nie mieli pojęcia, co to jest i do czego służy, ale skoro znajdowało się w plecaku, musiało być niezwykle cenne dla chłopca. Przetarli dziwny patyk czystą, suchą szmatką.  
Johnny westchnął, sfrustrowany i zły.  
— Niczego więcej nie dowiemy się od niego. Nie cierpię takich sytuacji, ale musimy przejrzeć te rzeczy, bo może one nam powiedzą coś ważnego. A jeśli to prawda, że to wuj go tak urządził, musimy wiedzieć, jak się nazywa ten sukinsyn, żeby go dopaść.  
Frankie zmierzwił dłonią kręcone włosy i wziął plecak do salonu.  
— Dobra. Mnie też się to nie podoba, ale mus to mus.  
Wysypał zawartość plecaka na blat stołu i obaj zaczęli rozdzielać poszczególne przedmioty od fragmentów garderoby. Wszystkie ubrania, które znaleźli musiały być używane przez kogo, nim trafiły do Harry'ego. Koc w pierwszej kolejności trafił do rzeczy do prania. Zauważyli też małe cynowe pudełeczko, ale nie było w nim nic specjalnego, wiec odłożyli je na stosik rzeczy chłopca.  
— Praktycznie nic nie ma. To po prostu przygnębiające. Biedny dzieciak. Przepiorę te rzeczy, ale prędzej czy później musimy go namówić na nowe ubrania. Prawdziwe. W końcu nasza reputacja nie może ucierpieć, nikt pod naszą opieką nie będzie nosił takich szmat… — nastroszył się Frankie, a Johnny pogłaskał go po ramieniu.  
— Masz rację. Nie powinien ich już ubierać. Okropieństwo. A te jego okulary, widziałeś? I nawet nie wiadomo, czy są właściwe. Musimy koniecznie mu sprawić nowe. A i jeszcze jedno, chcesz, żeby u nas pracował, kiedy stanie na nogi?  
— Czemu nie. Będziemy mieć na niego oko i włos z głowy mu nie spadnie. Wygląda jak aniołek. Jest taki uroczy i niewinny. — Frankie przewrócił oczami i wrócił myślami do chwili, kiedy Harry zbliżył się do niego. — „Przepraszam, czy zrobić panu loda?"… Omal nie padłem.  
Teraz mogli żartować i śmiać się z tej koszmarnej sytuacji i uroczej niezdarności chłopca, którego ocalili przed strasznym losem.  
W końcu Johnny przeciągnął się i przyjrzał uważnie swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom i nie zauważywszy na nich żadnego uszczerbku, poprowadził swojego partnera do sypialni.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na Severusa Snape'a z nadzieją.  
— Znalazłeś cokolwiek?  
— Nie. Nic. Ten chłopak jest… niemożliwy. Aportował się trzy razy w czasie krótszym niż dwadzieścia minut. To było niezwykle trudne w tych okolicznościach. Następnie mugolskim pociągiem wrócił do Londynu i znikł bez śladu. Rozpuściłem wici w świecie Mugoli i sam będę miał oczy szeroko otwarte.  
Dyrektor zaproponował Snape'owi filiżankę herbaty i talerzyk ciasteczek. Mistrz eliksirów z ochotą przystał na pierwsze, lecz zdecydowanie odmówił drugiemu.  
— Dowiedziałeś się, co popchnęło Harry'ego do tej ucieczki?  
Snape skrzywił się, upijając łyk herbaty.  
— Nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów. Cytuję rozpuszczonego bachora: "Oni nie są dla mnie mili". A teraz muszę marnować swój cenny czas, żeby go znaleźć. Nienawidzę tej pogody, jest piekielnie zimno.  
Dumbledore skinął głową, dobrze znając awersję Severusa do chłodu.  
— Wiem i przykro mi, że cię tym obarczam, ale musimy znaleźć Harry'ego jak najszybciej. Minęły dwa tygodnie od jego zniknięcia.  
Snape skończył herbatę i stuknął lekko różdżką o filiżankę, żeby się ponownie napełniła. Gdy skosztował napoju, odparł:  
— Podobno ukradł wujowi całkiem sporo pieniędzy. Pan Dursley twierdzi, że zginęło mu coś koło tysiąca funtów, które miały być na okołoświąteczne wydatki. To dość duża kwota, która pozwoli chłopakowi przetrwać jakiś czas, pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że umie gospodarować pieniędzmi.  
— Ach, cóż. Nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda. Harry nie jest złodziejem. Niestety trzeba to wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy. Jeśli Tom się o tym dowie… Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co się może stać.  
Mistrz eliksirów przytaknął.  
— On coś szykuje. Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie co, ale nie dopuszcza mnie do planów. Mam zebrać siły i oczekiwać na specjalne wezwanie. Zakazał mi nawet przybywać na następne zebranie śmierciożerców. Nie podoba mi się to. Co On szykuje?! Po cholerę ta tajemnica?! A jeśli ma chłopaka? Niech go szlag!  
Dumbledore sam miał złe przeczucia i postanowił je zmilczeć. Poradził swemu szpiegowi, aby wykorzystał możliwość i posłuchał rozkazu Czarnego Pana.

oOo

Draco Malfoy był nieprzytomny ze szczęścia i radości. Nareszcie wolno mu było pojawić się na zebraniu śmierciożerców. Ba, ojciec mu powiedział, że taki był rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Draco rozpierała duma, że czarnoksiężnik wreszcie zgodził się, aby uczestniczył w zebraniu obok ojca.  
Gdy pojawili się na miejscu, był rozczarowany. Pole, albo łąka. Zwykła, błotnista, śmierdząca łąka. Na dobrą sprawę, nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdowali.  
Czarny Pan zbliżył się i Draco aż zadrżał z ekscytacji. Choć, gdy się przyjrzał, uznał, że wygląda wręcz odrażająco. Voldemort gestem przywołał Malfoya seniora, który wyraźnie obawiał się czegoś i podchodził do niego, kuląc się w sobie.  
Draco nie rozumiał tego. Przecież służba Czarnemu Panu to największy honor.  
Wtedy zaczęło się robić nieciekawie.  
— Nie jestem zadowolony. — Lucjusz zastygł w połowie drogi. — Powiedziałem, żebyś znalazł mi Pottera. Nie wykonałeś rozkazu.  
Klątwa łamiąca kości dosięgła nogę Malfoya i jasnowłosy czarodziej upadł na ziemię z krótkim okrzykiem bólu.  
— Kazałem ci się zbliżyć. Podejdź tu! Sam, dziś nie chcę widzieć twojego smarkacza.  
I Draco musiał bezsilnie patrzeć, jak ojciec czołga się w kierunku Czarnego Pana i wyrzuca z siebie błagalnym tonem:  
— Wybacz mi, panie, że cię zawiodłem. Szukałem domu Pottera, ale moje mizerne umiejętności okazały sie niewystarczające do tego zadania. Błagam, wybacz. — Lucjusz przygryzł wargę i drżącą, brudną dłonią delikatnie uniósł rąbek szaty w kierunku swych warg.  
Voldemort szarpnął szatą, nim tamten ją ucałował i łaskawie ruchem dłoni nakazał mu wrócić. Widać bylo jednak, że nie ma zamiaru tak łatwo wybaczyć tego afrontu. Lucjusz znów czołgał po grząskim gruncie, starając się zdusić koszmarny ból nogi.  
Serce Draco pękało na widok ukochanego ojca potraktowanego w ten sposób. Nie mógł znieść, że jego nieskazitelne zazwyczaj i eleganckie szaty są ubłocone, miejscami podarte. Twarz miał ściągniętą grymasem bólu, brudną i spoconą. Długie, piękne włosy były mocno w nieładzie i potargane.  
Draco w mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję, która mogła całkowicie zmienić jego życie. Skłoniwszy się nisko, zwrócił się do Voldemorta:  
— Panie, pozwól mi zabrać ojca do domu. Nie będzie raził twoich oczu i przypominał o swojej porażce. Oczywiście za twoim pozwoleniem, panie. — Draco starał się, aby jego głos i postawa wyrażały pokorę i skromność. Najwyraźniej mu się to udało, bo Czarny Pan machnął jedynie ręką, Nie czekając, aż kapryśny czarnoksiężnik zmieni zdanie, młody czarodziej pomógł ojcu dostać się do pobliskiego zagajnika.  
Za drzewami Draco przystanął odpocząć nieco i wyjął różdżkę, unosząc ciało ojca i wracając z nim do domu. Odprowadził go do jego apartamentu w rezydencji i zostawił pod opieką skrzatów, które błyskawicznie się nim zajęły. Wtedy też zrozumiał, czemu ojciec nienawidzi tak usłużnych stworzeń – nie znosił być zdany na ich opiekę po powrocie z podobnych zebrań. Młody czarodziej miał o czym o myśleć i, kiedy miał pewność, że ojciec niczego nie potrzebuje, wyszedł.  
Sprawdził w bibliotece informacje na temat tej klątwy, której ofiarą padł Lucjusz, gotów uwarzyć odpowiednie antidotum, lecz nie znalazł nic, prócz adnotacji, że po upływie maksymalnie kilkkunastu godzin powinna przestać działać i nie ma potrzeby podawać żadnych mikstur poza przeciwbólowymi.  
Skrzywił się i wolał poczekać z konfrontacją do czasu, kiedy klątwa przestanie działać. To będzie trudna rozmowa i na pewno nie chciał, aby odbywała się w sypialni ojca.  
Po trzech dniach Lucjusz wciąż nie doszedł do siebie, lecz czuł się dużo lepiej, a w tym czasie Draco rozpamiętywał wszystko, co chciał mu powiedzieć i w jego sercu rosły odraza, wściekłość i strach. Nie był odważny. W końcu był Ślizgonem, ale to było po prostu nie do zniesienia.  
Lucjusz siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Jego stopy spoczywały na niewysokim podnóżku. Nie wyglądał najlepiej.  
— Ojcze, chciałbym porozmawiać.  
— Domyślam się, Draco. Usiądź, proszę.  
Młody czarodziej spełnił prośbę ojca i z westchnieniem odrzucił włosy z twarzy,  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiałem kłopotów i byłem dobrym synem.  
Malfoy senior spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.  
— Każdy ojciec byłby dumny z takiego dziecka, jak ty. Ja jestem i to bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.  
— Dziękuję. — Chłopak skłonił lekko głowę. — To dla mnie bardzo trudne i zrozumiem, jeśli, po wysłuchaniu mnie, zażądasz, abym opuścił rezydencję.  
— Draco, proszę cię. Nie mam nastroju do czytania między wersami. Powiedz, o co chodzi bez owijania w piękne, górnolotne słówka.  
Draco wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Nie przyjmę Znaku, ojcze i NIE będę służyć Voldemortowi. Jeśli nie możesz mnie w tym poprzeć, opuszczę dom. Nie będę bezsilnie się przyglądał, jak się znęca nad tobą po raz kolejny. I na pewno nie pozwolę, aby mnie samego spotkały takie... upokorzenia. Wystarczy jedno słowo i przeniosę się do domu w Londynie. Gdy tylko ukończę Hogwart, poszukam czegoś innego, jeśli będziesz sobie tego życzył.  
Lucjusz od dawna oczekiwał podobnej rozmowy, ale i tak był zaskoczony. Westchnął i odparł:  
— Rozumiem. Nie zmienisz zdania?  
Młody Malfoy potrząsnął głową, posyłając ojcu uparte, chłodne spojrzenie.  
— Nie, na pewno nie. Utrzymam się do czasu, kiedy znajdę pracę. Nie chciałbym wywoływać skandalu, ale zrobię to, jeśli mnie zmusisz do tego.  
— Nie. Nie, mój synu. Do niczego nie będę cię zmuszał. Sam przyjąłem Znak, bo musiałem. Obawiałem się o twoje życie, Draco. I od tamtego czasu byłem świadkiem, jak popada w obłęd, lecz tym razem odbiło mu całkowicie. — Draco skrzywił się nieco, a Lucjusz lekko uśmiechnął. — Wyszukane słownictwo czasem nie oddaje prawdy, synu. Czarny Pan kompletnie stracił swoje priorytety i cel z oczu. Szamoce się jak wściekły zwierz na uwięzi. Chce zniszczyć wszystkich mugoli, charłaków i tych, którzy z nimi sympatyzują, bo taki ma kaprys. Dokona strasznej rzezi tu, a potem ma zamiar zapanować nad całym światem. Zapomina jednak, że technologia mugoli niezwykle poszła do przodu. Swoimi atakami ściągnie ich uwagę, a to może doprowadzić unicestwienia świata magii.  
— Dokładnie. W takim razie, ojcze, co robimy?  
— Nie spodobają ci się moje plany, Draco. — Lucjusz westchnął i kontynuował: — Wyślę twoją matkę do jednej z mniejszych rezydencji we Francji. Jest zbyt oddaną Jego wielbicielką, żeby jej ufać. — Draco już miał kąśliwą uwagę na języku, ale przełknął ją i spojrzał na ojca. — Wiem, że ją kochasz, ale proszę, pomyśl. Nie może tu zostać, bo _Go _wpuści, gdy nie będziemy się tego spodziewać. Dlatego musi wyjechać do Francji. My natomiast zabarykadujemy się tu i przeczekamy, aż _Mu_ się się znudzi i o nas zapomni, jak rozpuszczone dziecko zapomina o zepsutej, używanej zabawce.  
Młodszy czarodziej zgodził się ruchem głowy.  
— A co wtedy? Gdy już o nas zapomni i przestanie nas nękać?  
— Zaczniemy odbudowywać nasze dobre imię. Nasze nazwisko winno być otoczone chwałą, a nie kojarzyć się z przegranymi. Tak. Krucjata Czarnego Pana nie zakończy się _Jego _zwycięstwem, jestem o tym przekonany.  
— Jeśli sie nie mylisz, ojcze, co do tego, że oszalał, to faktycznie, nie ma szans. Potter to jeden z największych upartych ludzi, jakich znam. I zbajeruję go, żeby znaleźć się w jego otoczeniu. Znaczy, o ile go znajdą.  
Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi i posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.  
— Słucham? Jak to znajdą? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?!  
Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
— Podobno jakiś czas temu zniknął z domu mugolskich krewnych. Podsłuchałem rozmowę dwóch śmierciozerców. Zastanawiali się, czy przekazać tę nowinę Czarnemu Panu, ale chyba uznali, że jeszcze poczekają.  
Trybiki w głowie Lucjusza pracowały jak szalone. Czarodziej oparł się wygodnie i zamruczał:  
— To, mój Draco, jest bardzo interesująca wiadomość. Może się okazać niezwykle pomocna w naszych planach.  
Młody arystokrata patrzył z zadowoleniem na ojca. Wiedział, że jakikolwiek plan powstanie w jego umyśle, będzie jednym z lepszych. W pewnej chwili głowa Lucjusza drgnęła i coś zdało się wyrwać z rozmyślań.  
— Draco, nie oszukuj Pottera, żeby wkupić się w jego łaski. Pamiętaj, to Gryfon. Tu zadziała szczerość i otwartość, mój drogi. Inaczej wszystko przepadnie, rozumiesz?  
Ten skinął głową, niechętnie zdając sobie sprawę, że Gryfoni naprawdę wymagali innego podejścia, a Potter to już w ogóle był szczególnym przypadkiem.

oOo

Harry obudził się, czując się nieco lepiej. Przewrócił się ostrożnie i pomyślał chwilę. Nadal był obolały, zesztywniały. Chyba wciąż miał gorączkę, ale zignorował to wszystko, rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym leżał. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, ale i tak o połowę większe od drugiego pokoju Dudleya. Łóżko stało w kącie, naprzeciw drzwi. W nogach stała niewielka skrzynia. Pod przeciwległą ścianą stała szafa. W kącie znajdował się fotel z podnóżkiem i lampa na stoliczku. W pobliżu tego kącika ustawione było nieduże biurko. Dostrzegł też wąskie drzwi, zastanawiając się, dokąd one prowadzą. Przypuszczalnie do łazienki. Spodobało mu się, że leżąc w łóżku mógł bez trudu wyglądać przez okno.  
Wysunął się ostrożnie z łóżka i wystarczyły mu trzy kroki do drzwi, faktycznie to była maleńka łazienka z prysznicem, toaletą oraz umywalką. Niemniej było przyjemnie ciepło. Zrzucił spodnie od piżamy i wszedł pod prysznic. Musi się umyć i wtedy rozejrzeć się za czymś, co mógłby zrobić w ramach podziękowań i jakby nie było zarobić na swoje utrzymanie w tym miejscu.  
Umył się szybko i wytarł włosy. Znalazł swój plecak, lecz ku jego początkowej panice nie znalazł ani jednej swojej rzeczy, poza drobiazgami ukrytymi w cynowym pudełeczku. Ubrania i koc zatem musiały być zabrane do prania. No, na pewno im się to przyda, bo były straszliwie brudne. Zdecydował się poszukać pralni i włączyć pranie. Potem co? Może kuchnia. Włożył spodnie, które leżały złożone na skrzyni w jego pokoju, zapewne dla niego. W duchu podziękował swoim wybawicielom za umiejętność przewidywania.  
Kuchnia okazała się mała i wąska, ale doskonale wyposażona. Harry postanowił porządnie ją umyć i schylił się pod zlew po środki czyszczące. Wtedy zorientował się, że zapomniał o praniu. Nie traciłby czasu, co zawsze było utrapieniem u Dursleyów. Odłożył chemikalia na blat i ruszył na poszukiwania pralni.  
Zwiedził mieszkanie, ostrożnie otwierając kolejne drzwi. Pralnia była tuż obok kuchni, następnie mieściła się spora łazienka, która również wymagała nieco uwagi, ale Harry uznał, że stopniowo wszystkim się zajmie. Ostatnie drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, więc je zostawił. Najwyraźniej musiała to być sypialnia… Zorientował się, że nie wie, kto mu pomógł i nie zna imion tych, którym powinien podziękować.  
Włączył pralkę, po tym jak posegregował rzeczy, główne swoje własne. Wracając do kuchni, znów poczuł się gorzej, ale nie zrezygnował ze sprzątania. Nie śpieszył się, w przeciwieństwie od wykonywana obowiązków u Dursleyów, nie pracował na czas. Mógł za to wyczyścić kuchnię tak, że błyszczała. Dobrze wiedział, jak to zrobić.  
Podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał czyjś głos dobiegający od strony drzwi.  
— Młody człowieku, jeśli w ciągu dwóch minut nie zobaczę cię w łóżku, będę bardzo… niezadowolony. Zmykaj.  
Harry'emu wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na mężczyznę i uciekł do pokoju, gdzie został ulokowany. Nie bacząc na ból, zrzucił ubranie i wskoczył pod kołdrę. Okrywał się, gdy do środka weszli jego wybawiciele.  
— No, teraz dużo lepiej. Grzeczny chłopiec. Ja jestem Johnny, a to Frankie, tylko bez głupich żartów, bardzo proszę.  
Harry nie bardzo zrozumiał, ale, rzecz jasna, zgodził się na to.  
— Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Dziękuję panom…  
— Proszę bardzo. A teraz powiedz mi, co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?  
Młody czarodziej zamrugał, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.  
— Myślałem, że… yyy, zrobię coś pożytecznego.  
Frankie podszedł do krzesła pod ścianą.  
— Rozumiem. Masz na imię Harry, prawda? A jak brzmi twoje nazwisko?  
Chłopak przez krótki moment nie był w stanie oddychać z nagłego strachu, ale racjonalna myśl przebiła się przez panikę. Mugole nie mogli go znać.  
— Harry Potter.  
— W takim razie, Harry,posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jesteś chory. Bardzo poważnie. Ja… To znaczy my nie chcemy, żeby ci się pogorszyło, więc żadnego łażenia, dopóki lekarz nie pozwoli. Choróbsko tylko czeka, aby zaatakować znowu, a my na to nie pozwolimy. Rozumiemy się?  
Młody czarodziej opacznie zrozumiał te słowa. Uznał, że mężczyźni chcą się go jak najprędzej pozbyć i nie mają zamiaru go niańczyć do czasu, aż wyzdrowieje.  
— Oczywiście. Będę się słuchał. Jak tylko mi się poprawi, będę mógł pracować i przydam się w domu. Mogę też odejść, nie chcę przeszkadzać.  
Z ust Frankiego wydobył się podirytowany syk i w końcu mężczyzna się odezwał.  
— Skarbie, nie ma mowy. Nie po to cię ratowaliśmy, abyś teraz znów głodował na ulicy. Najpierw musisz wrócić do zdrowia, a potem będziemy się martwić co dalej. Zdecydujemy na spokojnie. Teraz nie zaprzątaj tym głowy, dobrze?  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ci całkowicie obcy mu ludzie byli dla niego tacy mili.  
— Dziękuję. Postaram się. Szybko wyzdrowieję i nie będę dla panów ciężarem. Obiecuję.  
Johnny posłał mu chłodne, kalkujące spojrzenie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie będziesz. Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny. Odpoczywaj, Harry. Mówię poważnie, śpij.  
I młody czarodziej oparł się wygodnie, zamykając oczy. Marzył o kilku eliksirach, ale przygryzając wargę, porzucił o nich myśli. Nawet gdyby miał odpowiednie umiejętności, nie dałby rady ich uwarzyć, choćby dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie miał dostępu do właściwych ziół lub ewentualnie ich zamienników i innych ingrediencji.


	3. Rozdział drugi - Część pierwsza

Rozdział 2

Część pierwsza

Harry obudził się i w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Frankie i Johnny! Od razu też zrozumiał, dlaczego Johnny poprosił o nie strojenie sobie żartów. Stara melodia od razu wpadła mu do głowy i chłopak jęknął cicho.  
― Hej, mały, wszystko dobrze? Boli cię?  
Harry zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec Frankiego. Czego mu brakowało. No tak, nie ma okularów.  
― Nie, nic mnie nie boli. Po prostu… Przypomniałem sobie piosenkę Frankie i Johnny*. Cały dzień będzie mnie męczyć.  
― No, dobrze to znam. Współczuję. ― Frankie uśmiechnął się i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna nie udaje. Młody czarodziej wsunął okulary na nos, siadając w łóżku.  
― Nic to. Jeśli jest pan głodny, już wstaję i zaraz coś przygotuję. Jeśli mogę, oczywiście.  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
― Po pierwsze mów do nas obu po imieniu, dobra? Po drugie, wciąż nie jesteś w pełni zdrowy. Nadal masz gorączkę z powodu twoich… obrażeń i… Myślisz, że oczekuję, _żebyś wstał i przygotował śniadanie_?! _Czyś ty oszalał_?! Naprawdę wszystko z tobą dobrze, Harry?  
Chłopak zamyślił się chwilę.  
― Nie oszalałem. Po prostu… Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Mój wuj zupełnie nie dbał, czy mogę wykonywać obowiązki, jakie mi wyznaczał, czy też nie. Chyba w głębi duszy zawsze chciał, żebym nie wytrzymał i umarł. Ale nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Przetrwam na przekór temu dupkowi. ― Frankie zamrugał, słuchając tych słów. ― Przepraszam. Na ulicy dużo rozmyślałem. Co prawda, byłem tam zaledwie parę dni, to miałem aż za dużo czasu na przemyślenie swojego życia.  
― To myśl spokojnie dalej, Harry. Ja ci zrobię coś do jedzenia i naparzę specjalnej herbaty ziołowej. Zjesz i będziesz sobie odpoczywał. Wiem, że nie chcesz przeszkadzać i być obsługiwany jak obłożnie chory, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś się forsował. Jak będziesz w lepszej formie, pogadamy i wymyślimy co dalej. Ale wracając, masz ochotę wstać i zjeść z nami w kuchni?  
Harry popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się blado.  
― Tak. Chętnie. Skorzystam tylko z łazienki i spotkamy się w kuchni.  
Frankie wyszedł, a Harry wysunął się spod okrycia i poszedł do maleńkiej łazienki. Następnie wrócił po kapcie i miękki, choć noszący ślady używania szlafrok. W końcu był gotów udać się do kuchni.  
Frankie i Johnny siedzieli przy niedużym stole, rozmawiając o czymś ściszonymi głosami. Młody czarodziej przez chwilę stał w progu, jakby wahając się, czy nie będzie przeszkadzał, nim się zdecydował wejść.  
― O, Harry! Chodź do nas i siadaj.  
Usiadł na końcu prostokątnego stołu. Jego wybawiciele siedzieli na przeciw siebie. Gdy on spoczął, Johnny wstał i zaczął się krzątać przy piecu. Rozległo się ciche stukanie i szuranie kapci po podłodze, kiedy krążył między blatem, a płytą pieca. Frankie powstrzymał protestującego Gryfona, nalewając mu herbaty, którą ten bardzo chętnie wypił.  
Wreszcie Johnny położył przed Harrym talerz.  
― Proszę bardzo. Gotowane jajko, delikatnie przypieczony tost i herbatka. Pożywne i nie powinno ci zaszkodzić na wrażliwy żołądek. No, zajadaj, Harry.  
Chłopak zaczął jeść bardzo powoli. Dobrze wiedział, że nie da rady zjeść tego wszystkiego na raz. Zbyt długo nie miał tak obfitego posiłku. Gdy zjadł tyle, ile był w stanie, Johnny podał mu kubek ziołowego wywaru.  
― No, teraz, gdy się posiliłeś i, mam nadzieję, czujesz odrobinę lepiej, chcielibyśmy zamienić z tobą słówko. O twoim wuju. ― Widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Harry'ego, Johnny wyjaśnił. ― Znęcał się nad tobą.  
― Nie wrócę tam. To nie ma już znaczenia. ― Harry upił łyk ciepłego naparu, marząc, aby wiedzieć, jak zmienić temat.  
Frankie posłał partnerowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
― Dobra, mój błąd. Możemy cię zapisać do szkoły. Jest niedaleko, a potem…  
Harry drgnął tak mocno, że omal nie wywrócił kubka.  
― Nie! Nie, chodzę już do szkoły. Nie mogę!  
Johnny kiwnął głową, najwidoczniej porozumiewając się z Frankiem bez słów. Następnie wstał i szybko wyszedł z kuchni.  
― Jego krewni znęcali się nad nim, jak twój wuj nad tobą, Harry.  
― _Wuj_…― syknął Potter z odrazą.― Mieszkałem u wujostwa, bo moi rodzice nie żyją.  
― Harry, posłuchaj mnie. To nie twoja wina, tylko jego. Pamiętaj. A co ze szkołą? Powiedziałeś?  
Harry wrócił myślami do rozmowy z Dumbledorem i słów dyrektora, że musi wracać na Privet Drive, żeby magiczne osłony nabrały mocy.  
― Owszem, powiedziałem. Nie uwierzyli mi. Nie zamierzam tam wracać, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie będę pełnoletni.  
― A właśnie… Ile właściwie masz lat, co?  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. To zawsze zaskakiwało otoczenie. Był drobny, jak na swój wiek i zdawał sobie sprawę, że rzadko kto dałby mu więcej niż góra piętnaście lat. Wieloletnie niedożywienie i złe traktowanie krewnych pozostawiło widoczne ślady. Czasem się zastanawiał, czy kiedykolwiek urośnie jak na przykład Ron.  
― Mam szesnaście lat, prawie siedemnaście. Wiem, że nie wyglądam na tyle, ale jestem silny i mogę ciężko pracować.  
― Jestem pewny, że to prawda, ale teraz zasypiasz na siedząco. Nasmaruję ci plecy i pójdziesz do łóżka. Sen to najlepsze lekarstwo ― Frankie uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobrze, że Harry był starszy, niż się zdawało. Ich pomysł mógł się okazać trafnym rozwiązaniem.  
Chłopak obrócił krzesło i usiadł okrakiem, opierając się założonymi rękoma o jego oparcie. Frankie ostrożnie zsunął z niego szlafrok i przyjrzał się poranionym plecom.  
― Nadal nie wygląda to dobrze, ale zakażenie zdaje się cofać. Jak się czujesz?  
Harry już miał na końcu języka „Dobrze", ale zanim się zdążył odezwać, usłyszał cichy, lecz przepełniony gniewem głos Johnny'ego.  
― Nawet nie myśl, że wypowiesz te słowa. Nie czujesz się dobrze. Tu nikt nie będzie na ciebie zły za to, że jesteś chory i potrzebujesz czyjejś pomocy.  
Johnny ujął twarz Harry'ego jedną ręką, łagodnym ruchem obracając jego głowę. Chłopak nie przeszkadzał, ale spiął się, a po chwili ponownie rozluźnił, gdy mężczyzna wyjaśnił mu, że zamierza wsunąć mu końcówkę termometru do ucha. Okazało się, że gorączka była nadal wysoka, choć niższa niż poprzedniego dnia.  
― Dobra, Harry. Jeśli chciałbyś u nas zostać, to musisz znać parę zasad i wiedzieć, że będziesz miał pewne obowiązki.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
― Bardzo chętnie bym u was został. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Nie mam pojęcia, na jak długo będę mógł.  
Frankie pokręcił głową i mruknął do partnera:  
― Kochanie, Harry nie może jeszcze teraz podejmować wiążących decyzji. Wciąż jest na to zbyt chory.  
Johnny położył dłoń na ramieniu Frankiego.  
― Wiem o tym. Jeśli jednak zostawimy pewne sprawy, aby biegły swoim tempem, on nigdy nie zrozumie, że to prawda i nie udajemy, wyciągając pomocną dłoń. Harry?  
Harry patrzył przed siebie i przez chwilę zdawał się być kompletnie pogrążony w myślach. Coś próbowało go wybić z tego stanu, nie wiedział tylko co.  
Obaj mężczyźni czekali cierpliwie, aż wynurzy się ze swoich rozmyślań sam i wróci do rzeczywistości.  
Był zmęczony kłamstwem i ukrywaniem swoich rzeczy. Chciał powiedzieć prawdę i poprosić o wzajemność w tym względzie  
― Nie wiem… To wszystko zależy od tylu rzeczy. I macie rację, nie mogę teraz podejmować ważnych decyzji. Czuję się okropnie, jest mi gorąco, wszystko we mnie się telepie jak galaretka i plecy bolą jak jasna cholera. Zioła i maść pomagają, ale… marzę, żeby tylko się położyć i spać. Pomogę wam w czym tylko będę mógł, jednak nie pójdę do szkoły. Dumbledore albo Dursley mogą mnie dopaść.  
Zaczął się okrywać, ale Johnny go powstrzymał.  
― Nałożę jeszcze jedną maść i pójdziesz się położyć. Dwie minutki, Harry.  
― Jak to wygląda? Bardzo źle?  
― Są nieźle pocięte i miejscami zainfekowane, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie razy się krzyżują i rana jest głęboka. Zostaną ci blizny, przykro mi.  
Harry niecierpliwie się poruszył.  
― To nie twoja wina. Moja też nie. Vernon to zwyczajny drań. Chciałem zostać w szkole, ale dyrektor się nie zgodził. Powiedziałem, że Dursleyowie nie darzą mnie sympatią i nie traktują dobrze. Nikomu na mnie nie zależało.  
― Cóż, nam zależy. Jeśli ktoś cię będzie szukał, ukryjemy cię. Jasne?  
― Dzięki. Skończyłeś? ― Harry obrócił głowę, próbując zerknąć na plecy. Johnny tylko się roześmiał i odwrócił go z powrotem jedną dłonią.  
Gryfon posłusznie przestał się wiercić, opierając się o krzesło. Chciał mieć dostęp do eliksirów Snape'a i jego maści. W ten sposób przyspieszyłby gojenie i zbiłby gorączkę. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w piecu.  
Johnny skończył po chwili i otulił go szlafrokiem.  
― No, długo już się nasiedziałeś. Marsz do łóżka. Raz dwa!  
Harry uśmiechnął się, niezdarnie salutując.  
― Tak jest, szefie! Już pędzę! Skąd wiedzieliście, że… ktoś mnie bije? Nie mówię o moich plecach. I o co chodziło z tym pytaniem, czy to był mój pan? Nie rozumiem tego.  
Frankie potrząsnął głową.  
― Położysz się i zaśniesz, nim zdążymy ci to wyjaśnić. Odpowiemy na twoje pytania, jak się poczujesz lepiej, teraz zmykaj do łóżka.  
Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju bez protestów. Instynktownie czuł, że może zaufać tym mężczyznom.  
― Idę, już idę. Ale wyjaśnicie mi to potem, prawda? ― Spojrzał za siebie, wychodząc i uspokoił go nieco fakt, że zobaczył potakiwania.  
Wśliznął się do łóżka i zasnął, nim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Frankie oparł się o Johnny'ego, kiedy obaj stanęli w progu otwartego pokoju, patrząc na śpiącą sylwetkę.  
― Jest taki młody. Da radę, prawda?  
― Przy naszej pomocy i jeśli tylko będzie chciał. Ale jeśli się zdecyduje, to wszyscy mu będą z ręki jeść. Będzie zjawiskowy.

oOo

W tej chwili Severus Snape nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem, podobnie jak Albus Dumbledore. Minerwa McGonagall uznała, że dobrze zrobiła, nie towarzysząc mistrzowi eliksirów. Wybuchowy, ognisty temperament Snape'a to na pewno nie było coś, na co chciała się narażać na dłuższą metę.  
― Dobrze, Albusie. Przepytam Dursleyów raz jeszcze, a Minerwa może porozmawiać z panem Weasleyem i panną Granger. ― Czarodziej machnął różdżką, przemieniając swoje szaty w wełniany, szary garnitur. Wyglądał teraz odpowiednio do swojej przykrywki – nauczyciela chemii w starej, renomowanej szkole z internatem.  
Minęły święta i zaczął się nowy rok, a Harry'ego nadal nie udało się odnaleźć.  
Z westchnieniem wszedł w zielone płomienie wypowiadając wyraźnie adres i nazwisko Arabelli Figg.  
Kiedy zniknął, Minerwa wypuściła głośno powietrze i spytała:  
― Jak on to robi?  
Albus uniósł wzrok znad czytanego dokumentu i odparł:  
― Ma bardzo jasno wyznaczony cel.  
Kobieta mruknęła coś pod nosem i sięgnęła po proszek Fiuu, rzucając go w ogień, warknęła:  
― Nora!

oOo

Molly Weasley zamrugała zaskoczona, kiedy w kominku pojawiła się profesor McGonagall.  
― Proszę, proszę. Kogo ja widzę. Minerwa? Co tym razem zbroił Ronald. Tylko mi nie mów, że go wyrzucą. Ale co on mógł zrobić w trakcie przerwy…  
Profesor McGonagall uspokoiła ją:  
― Nie, Molly. Nie chodzi o Ronalda. Nic nie zrobił, co by wymagało interwencji. Jestem tu z innego powodu.  
― Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło, że łobuzuje. A może chodzi o Harry'ego? Wiadomo już coś?  
― Niestety nic, ale tak, dlatego tu jestem. Czy Ronald wie, że Harry zaginął?  
― Nie i nie zamierzam mu o tym mówić. Obawiam się, że wymknąłby się po kryjomu i z szalonym planem w głowie pobiegł ratować tego biednego chłopca w pojedynkę.  
Zatroskana matka spojrzała z przestrachem w stronę schodów.  
― Dobrze cie rozumiem, ale chciałabym cię poprosić o zgodę na zadanie mu paru pytań na ten temat właśnie. Może będzie w stanie wskazać nam kierunek, gdzie szukać, może coś wie?  
Molly kiwnęła głową.  
― Cóż, nie widzę ku temu potrzeby. Harry nie skontaktował się w żaden sposób. Wiedziałabym coś na ten temat, bo Ron od razu by mi powiedział. Wczoraj właśnie narzekał, że nie ma żadnych wieści od przyjaciela. Herbaty?  
Twarz czarownicy wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że dalsza rozmowa i próby przekonywania są bezcelowe i na pewno nie wróżą niczego dobrego.  
Minerwa z żalem musiała odmówić. Ciasta Molly były po prostu bajeczne i przepyszne.  
― Przykro mi, ale nie. Chyba dobrze robisz, moja droga, że nie informujesz Ronalda o całej sprawie. Musielibyśmy szukać ich obu, gdyby wiedział. Muszę wracać do Hogwartu, Albus wychodzi z siebie i nawet posłał Severusa, żeby porozmawiał z Dursleyami.  
Na usta Molly wypłynął szeroki, paskudny uśmiech.  
― Och, naprawdę? Bardzo to ciekawe. Mam nadzieję, że Severus wykorzysta wszystkie swoje umiejętności, aby wydobyć z nich prawdę.  
McGonagall nie wiedziała, co tym myśleć, więc pożegnała się i wróciła do Hogwartu.

oOo

Pani Figg czekała na niego i dłonią wskazała mu właściwy budynek pod adresem Privet Drive numer cztery, jakby on nie wiedział dokąd ma się kierować. Jedynie skinął głową i bez słowa ruszył w tamtą stronę.  
Zapukał do drzwi, które otworzyła Petunia. Otworzyła i jednocześnie już próbowała je zamknąć mu przed nosem, ale Snape wsunął stopę w szparę i uniemożliwił jej to.  
― Witam. Profesor Severus Snape. Wróciłem, żeby zadać państwu jeszcze kilka pytań dotyczących zniknięcia Harry'ego Pottera.  
Grymas na chudej i brzydkiej twarzy kobiety powiedział mu wszystko, czego chciał się o niej dowiedzieć.  
― Mam gdzieś to, gdzie ten smarkacz uciekł. Nie ma go to najważniejsze. Jeszcze zarazisz mi mojego najdroższego Dudziaczka waszymi nienormalnymi zarazkami!  
― A jednak nalegam. Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie, kobieto! Wiesz, gdzie on może być?

― Nie! Wynocha!  
Wtedy wrażliwe ucho Severusa usłyszało trzask tylnych drzwi  
― Mamo! Wróciłem! Mamy coś do jedzenia?  
Petunia odwróciła się i bez słowa poszła do kuchni. Snape nie zatrzymywał jej, wręcz przeciwnie, po prostu za nią ruszył.  
Dudley stał przy kuchennym stole, a na jego twarzy był niemal bolesny grymas.  
Kobieta postawiła przed nim spory talerz pociętych surowych marchewek i selera naciowego. Na środku znajdowała się pokaźna miseczka z dipem.  
Chłopak popatrzył na to i mruknął:  
― Mamo, wiesz, że nie mogę tego wszystkiego zjeść. Muszę zrzucić przynajmniej dwadzieścia kilo. A to kto? ― Dudley przyjrzał się mężczyźnie podejrzliwie.  
― Profesor Snape. Wiesz, gdzie jest Harry? Może wiesz, czemu uciekł?  
Dudley wzruszył ramionami, jednak jego spojrzenie spoczęło znacząco drzwiach komórki pod schodami.  
― Nie za bardzo. Przykro mi. Nie było mnie tu. On jest… wyjątkowy. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki ojciec utrzymywał dyscyplinę i pewnie dlatego uciekł. Nie mam pojęcia dokąd. Może do przyjaciół, eee… Nory, albo jakoś tak.  
Severus zauważył wzrok Dudleya utkwiony w niewielkich drzwiach i tknięty przeczuciem, poszedł sprawdzić tamto pomieszczenie. Zaskoczyły go trzy pokaźne zamki i kłódka po zewnętrznej stronie. Po pewnej chwili otworzył je zaklęciem. Drzwi odskoczyły nieco i mógł zajrzeć do środka. Wtedy też coś pojął, widząc wyposażenie wnętrza. Dursleyowie nie mogli trzymać tu jakiegoś niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia. Odwrócił się do Dudleya i odezwał lodowatym tonem:  
― Proszę mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego aż trzy ciężkie zamki były konieczne do utrzymania w środku małego chłopca?  
Dudley potrząsnął głową i westchnął ciężko.  
― Nie wiem. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że trzeba świra zlać i zamykać, bo zniszczy nam dom i nas pozabija.  
Severus skrzywił się. Jego wyobrażenia o Potterze jako rozpieszczonym, aż do przesady kochanym przez krewnych bachorze zaczęły pękać niczym bańki mydlane, zostawiając go z koszmarną rzeczywistością w chwili, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na napisie w kącie tuż nad cienkim materacem.

_Jestem Harry Potter._  
_Mam osiem lat._  
_Chyba nie dorzyje nastempnego roku._  
_Jestem taki głodny._  
_Ale bardziej chce mi się pić. Nie dałbym rady jeść._  
_Nieh ktoś o mnie pamienta. Prosze._**

Oszołomiony tym wydrapanym w ścianie napisie nie wiedział, czy da radę rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi bez pokusy obrzucenia ich serią klątw i zaklęć sprowadzających silny ból.  
― Chcę wiedzieć, co się tu wydarzyło i nie zniosę kłamstwa. Jeśli uznam, że rozmijacie się z prawdą, gorzko tego pożałujecie. Sprawię, że będziecie żałować własnych narodzin. Zrozumiano?  
Petunia dotychczas milcząca i spokojna naraz zbladła, a potem jej policzki mocno się czerwieniły w miarę, jak krzyczała:  
― Nie masz prawa tak do nas mówić! Ty i reszta tobie podobnych podrzuciła go nam pod drzwi i nie interesowała się, co się dalej dzieje! To był koszmar. On sprawiał same kłopoty. Wszystko wokół wybuchało, latało i… już nawet nie chcę myśleć, co jeszcze. Całe szczęście, że Vernon się tym zajął i trzymał tego potwora z dala od mojego dziecka. Daliśmy mu zajęcie. Sprzątał i gotował! A teraz wynocha!  
Dudley wypchnął matkę do salonu ze słowami:  
― Ja to załatwię, mamo. Zdenerwujesz się tylko i znowu źle poczujesz. Połóż się, a ja się tym zajmę.  
Następnie dał znać Snape'owi, aby poszedł za nim.  
―Wiem, że może mi pan nie uwierzyć, ale… Zacznę w ten sposób. ― Chłopak podniósł wzrok i po chwili milczenia, podjął: ― Wpadłem ostatnio w kłopoty, bo dręczyłem jakieś małolaty. Ale zostałem zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w terapii zapobiegającej agresywnemu zachowaniu. To, albo oskarżenie, więc sam pan rozumie, że decyzja mogła być jedna. Ojciec był wściekły, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie chcieli, abym wylądował w poprawczaku, co by sąsiedzi pomyśleli. Na terapii sporo zrozumiałem. Co mnie złości, martwi i doprowadza do szewskiej pasji. Na przykład głupota ojca. I mamy. Już wiem, że wyrządziłem wiele zła. I naprawdę mi się to nie podoba, jaki byłem. Cóż niestety tak zostałem wychowany, choć to żadne wytłumaczenie. Teraz się zmieniam.  
Znowu zapadła cisza. Patrzyli się na siebie przez moment, po czym Dudley w końcu się odezwał:  
― Jeśli pan znajdzie Harry'ego, proszę go bardzo przeprosić w moim imieniu i nie zmuszać go, aby do nas wracał. Ojciec ciągle jest wściekły i agresywny. Chyba bije mamę, albo niebawem zacznie to robić. Niemal to widać w jego oczach.  
Snape przyglądał się chłopakowi, próbując zauważyć choć cień kłamstwa, lecz nic podobnego nie dostrzegł i poczuł, że żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, gdy wszystko zaczynało się układać.  
― Rozumiem. Jak sądzę, próbujesz teraz mu wynagrodzić to, jak się wcześniej zachowywałeś, tak? Co wiesz o okolicznościach zniknięcia kuzyna?  
― Obawiam się, że mi pan nie uwierzy.  
W odpowiedzi chłodny wzrok mistrza eliksirów wbił się Dudleya i padło ciche:  
― Mów.  
― Byłoby prościej, gdyby miał pan tę substancję, co powoduje, że widać krew. ― Mistrz eliksirów jedynie posłał mu spojrzenie, unosząc jedną brew i był zadowolony, że jego mina wywołuje odpowiedni efekt nie tylko na młodych czarodziejach. ― Nie chce pan wiedzieć. W telewizji psikają i od razu wszystko jasne. Ojciec zlał Harry'ego paskiem. Robił to już wcześniej, ale nigdy tak, jak wtedy. Dosłownie pociął mu plecy. Bałem się, że go zatłucze na śmierć. Krew była wszędzie. Mama się wściekła i chciała, żeby Harry ją zmył. Udało mi się ją przekonać, abyśmy sami wyczyścili podłogę. Następnego dnia dałem mu wszystkie swoje pieniądze i kazałem uciekać. To jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy. Zniknął i nie widziałem go więcej. To prawda, przysięgam.  
Severus poczuł lodowaty dreszcz i coś ścisnęło jego żołądkiem. Uniósł różdżkę i syknął:  
― _Ostendo Ullus Cruor._  
Omal cię nie cofnął, widząc rezultat czaru. Faktycznie krew była wszędzie.  
Czerwona smuga ciągnęła od korytarza do kuchni, pod stół i jeszcze głębiej, w pobliże szafek. Dostrzegł rozbryźnięte krople, które wiodły w kierunku schodów, a na górze do łazienki i w końcu do maleńkiego pokoju. Drzwi do tego pomieszczenia również miały kilka zamków.  
Krew była również na ścianach i to dużo starsza, niż dwa tygodnie... Severus starał się o tym nie myśleć, bo gotów był spalić ten dom jednym machnięciem różdżki. Spojrzał na Dudleya.  
― Już rozumiem. Ciesz się, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej ty nie miałeś nic do powiedzenia. Na pewno pojawią się tu aurorzy, odpowiednicy waszej policji. Zadbam, żeby i mugolskie służby również się zainteresowały waszą rodziną.  
Dudley zrezygnowany patrzył, jak profesor wyszedł szybkim krokiem, z różdżką w dłoni  
― O cholera! Niedobrze! Bardzo niedobrze.  
Ruszył porozmawiać z matką. Musieli przemyśleć, jak przekazać to ojcu.

oOo

Draco usiadł przy stole, nalał sobie porannej herbaty i westchnął.  
― Jak zdobędziemy przychylność Złotego Paskudy, Który Przeżył, skoro nie wiemy, gdzie jest? A kiedy go znajdą, to na pewno nie pozwolą nam się do niego zbliżyć.  
Lucjusz spokojnie sączył herbatę.  
― Mój drogi synu, nadal mam odpowiednie wpływy gdzie trzeba. Dzięki temu możesz wracać do domu na weekend. Praktycznie nikt nie wie o tym, że przeszedłem na zwycięską stronę. I nie, nie chodzi o Jasną Stronę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tak naprawdę to akurat nigdy nie było takie ważne. Większości nie zależało czyje pieniądze trafiają do ich kieszeni. Natomiast Czarny Pan nie wypuści nikogo z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Za taką zdradę przychodzi zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Cóż… Nie będę się zamartwiał, tylko się zorientuję, kto ma prawa do opieki na naszym drogim panem Potterem.  
Draco spojrzał na ojca, nakładając na grzankę dżem i w końcu się odezwał:  
― Jestem pewien, że to wuj Pottera, Vernon Dursley. A co?  
― Cóż, chyba niekoniecznie. Sądzę, że opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego Pottera powinien być… szanowany czarodziej. Ktoś, kto mógłby przedstawić go odpowiednim ludziom. Ktoś, kto ma wpływy we właściwych kręgach. No i ktoś, kto ma syna w jego wieku, aby nie czuł się osamotniony w czasie wolnym i podczas wakacji. ― Malfoy senior uśmiechnął się z wyższością, unosząc lekko brew. ― Ktoś, kto jest w Radzie Nadzorczej w jego szkole. Ktoś taki… jak ja?  
Draco zakrztusił się kęsem i dopiero po pewnej chwili był w stanie się odezwać.  
― Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? Merlinie, Dumbledore po prostu padnie. A Potter… Kiedy on się dowie, że jesteś jego opiekunem prawnym i na dobrą sprawę możesz zmusić go do wszystkiego… Możemy stracić rezydencję na skutek wybuchu magii. Nie będzie wesoło...  
Lucjusz spojrzał na Draco i pokręcił głową.  
― Musisz kontrolować to jak i co wyrażasz, mój synu. Nadmierna emocjonalność może odnieść odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego. Nie tylko chcę, aby Harry stał się członkiem naszej rodziny, ale i nie czuł się przy nas źle. Dobrze wiem, że to nie będzie proste. Ma wszelkie prawo, aby nas nienawidzić. ― Mężczyzna potarł swoje skronie. ― Żałuję, że zachowywałem się wobec niego zbyt impulsywnie, ale cóż, kto mógł się spodziewać, że Czarny Pan oszaleje.  
― No właśnie, ojcze, zastanawiałem się nad tym. On jest… Czarna magia tworzy mroczne istoty. I zwyczajnie nie wiem, znaczy, mam jedynie niejasne przeczucie... A potem na tym zebraniu. Jak mogłeś się zdecydować na służbę u tego szaleńca?  
― Byłem młody i głupi, a potem przybyło mi lat i nie mogłem się uwolnić. Voldemort szantażował mnie, że zabije cię i twoją matkę, jeśli będę myślał o odejściu i próbach wyrwania spod jego władzy. Narcyzy nie musiał. Od początku była jego wielbicielką, choć nieco mniej obłąkaną od siostry. Wiedziałem, że w razie mojej odmowy wykonania pewnych zadań będę musiał patrzeć, jak cię dręczy i zabija. Bardzo powoli. Poza tym byłem pewny, że chciałeś otrzymać Znak.  
― Słucham?! Ja bym miał chcieć to obrzydlistwo, aby skalało moją skórę? Jestem na to zbyt przystojny. Ale serio, Znak nie wygląda najlepiej, mógł się bardziej postarać. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że cię to nie martwi.  
― Niespecjalnie. Mogę go nosić tak długo, jak wiem, że jesteś bezpieczny. Twoja matka natomiast da sobie radę we Francji. A teraz, pozwolisz. ― Lucjusz wstał i odrzucił serwetkę na blat ― Nie dręcz skrzatów, dobrze? Ja teraz idę do Ministerstwa Magii wypełnić papiery o opiekę prawną nad małoletnim czarodziejem.  
Draco wyglądał na oburzonego.  
― Ja nigdy nie dręczę skrzatów. To poniżej mojej godności. I jakie papiery?  
― Te, które otrzymałem od mojego adwokata w zeszłym tygodniu i dzięki nim mogę przejąć opiekę nad Potterem. Jesteśmy spokrewnieni poprzez męża mojej siostry albo równie zawiłe koligacje.  
― Bardzo grubymi nićmi szyte.  
― Owszem. Z drugiej strony w każdej naciąganej historii tkwi ziarnko prawdy, czyż nie? Wystarczy innym pomóc je dostrzec. Gdy je złożę, to nikt nie będzie mógł ich zakwestionować, nawet wielki i wspaniały Albus Dumbledore.  
Draco wydał z siebie podirytowany syk i zmarszczył czoło.  
― Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ojcze, że to mnie będą wytykać palcami w Slytherinie? Bo przecież w ten sposób Harry Potter zostanie moim przybranym bratem. A to nie bardzo mieści mi się w głowie.  
― A jednak, spróbuj się do tej myśli przyzwyczaić. Pamiętaj też, że wytykanie i wyśmiewanie łatwiej znieść niż parę serii cruciatusa. Dobrze cię rozumiem, ale przetrwamy. ― Lucjusz podszedł do drzwi i rzucił z uśmiechem: ― Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
― Nie, choć nie pogardzę nowym i uroczym _braciszkiem_. ― Draco skrzywił się nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza. Nie lubił, jak sytuacja się komplikowała w ten sposób.

* * *

* watch?v=iqscpuCogRE – piosenka "_Frankie and Johnny_"

** błędy zamierzone


	4. Rozdział drugi - Część druga

Rozdział drugi

Część druga

Lucjusz wyszedł z kominka na kamienne płytki, które pokrywały podłogę atrium w ministerstwie i dłonią zrzucił pozostałości po proszku Fiuu. Mijając idących w pośpiechu urzędników i petentów, sam ruszył w kierunku odpowiedniego wydziału.

Gdy znalazł pokój, którego szukał, okazało się, że siedzi tam jeden z najbardziej płaszczących i obleśnych ludzi, jakich do tej pory spotkał w ministerstwie. Z trudem zachował spokój, ignorując to zachowanie. Miał najszczerszą ochotę warknąć na mężczyznę, obrzucając go paroma niegroźnymi klątwami. Stare nawyki trudno wyplenić, jednak zmusił się do powstrzymania morderczych instynktów względem irytujących ministerialnych urzędników.

Po chłodnym przywitaniu się, kontynuował:

― Sądzę, że dotarły pewne ważne dokumenty przesłane z kancelarii w moim imieniu. Chciałbym je podpisać w obecności odpowiedniego urzędnika, żeby nie było problemów formalnych. Pan się świetnie do tego nadaje. ― Mężczyzna dumnie wypiął pierś i uśmiechnął się. ― Chcę je złożyć i nie życzę sobie, aby ktokolwiek o tym się o tym dowiedział. Zależy mi na wyjątkowej dyskrecji, rozumie pan? Żadnych przecieków do „Proroka" lub przypadkowych spotkań z jego dziennikarzami. Wyrażam się wystarczająco jasno? ― W jasnych oczach Malfoya błysnęło zadowolenie, kiedy drugi mężczyzna się skurczył i pokiwał głową. ― Cieszę się.

― W tej chwili, milordzie. Zaraz je przyniosę, dobrze wiem o czym mowa. Proszę spocząć, to będzie sekundka.

Z tymi słowami urzędnik znikł w sąsiednich drzwiach. Lucjusz przesunął dłonią po powierzchni biurka i, widząc na rękawiczce zakurzony ślad, skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

Kiedy tamten wrócił z dokumentami w dłoni, nadal stał przed biurkiem mężczyzny.

― Proszę bardzo. Proszę mi pozwolić tylko rzucić okiem, czy wszystko jest jak powinno…

― Zaczął otwierać, lecz w tym samym momencie Lucjusz położył rękę na papierach, powstrzymując go i przyciskając mu palce uwięzione w pliku dokumentów.

― Raczej nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie chcę, żeby pan sprawdzał treść, tym się już moi prawnicy zajęli. Pana zadaniem jest poświadczenie, że złożyłem pod nią podpis. Mój pan nie będzie zadowolony, gdyby się okazało, że ktoś niepożądany się o tym dowie. To sprawa wysokiej rangi. Jeśli nie będzie pan wiedział, o co chodzi, nie obwinią pana w razie wycieku informacji, prawda?

― O tak, milordzie. Oczywiście, milordzie. Jak pan sobie życzy, poświadczę, co trzeba.

Lucjusz podpisał dokumenty przyznające mu opiekę nad Harrym Potterem eleganckim, pochyłym pismem, a następnie przyglądał się, jak urzędnik skrobie swoje nazwisko w rubryczce obok. Mężczyzna nieustannie zacierał ręce, gdy wreszcie wpisał potrzebne dane do księgi leżącej na podwyższeniu, rejestrując zmianę stanu prawnego. Następnie przycisnął ministerialną pieczęć na wstędze znajdującej się na dole pierwszej strony dokumentu i wpisał numer ewidencyjny.

― Proszę uniżenie, milordzie. To pańska kopia wraz z oryginałem. Wszystko jest w porządku. Tu jest numer, proszę go zapamiętać, milordzie. I chyba nie muszę mówić, gdzie najlepiej schować te dokumenty. Pan najlepiej wie. Życzę dobrego dnia i do zobaczenia, milordzie.

Urzędnik niemal bił pokłony aż do chwili, kiedy arystokrata znalazł się za drzwiami.

Wtedy Lucjusz odetchnął z ulgą i otrząsnął z tej aż lepkiej służalczości panującej w pokoju. Okropieństwo. Jednak poszło całkiem zgrabnie. Malfoyowie wcale nie tacy są aroganccy i wyniośli, jak sądzą ludzie. Podobne opinie to zwyczajna przesada.

Na korytarzu czarodziej opanował swoje emocje, zadowolony, że nie udało się tamtemu sprowokować do wybuchu irytacji, choć było naprawdę blisko. Wypuścił powoli powietrze i syknął, zerkając na drzwi:

― Nie cierpię, jak ktoś mnie nazywa milordem, zwłaszcza, że nim nie jestem!

I Lucjusz szybkim krokiem ruszył z powrotem w stronę kominków podłączonych do sieci Fiuu. Miał jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. Jego szaty falowały złowrogo z każdym krokiem.

oOo

Harry spędził parę dni krążąc jedynie między łóżkiem, toaletą i kanapą w salonie. Drzemał, jadł, oglądał telewizję. Wypijał zioła, a rano i wieczorem Johnny lub Frankie smarował mu plecy maściami.

Jakkolwiek to było cudowne, powoli zaczynał wpadać w obłęd. Musiał coś zrobić! Jednak obaj mężczyźni ostrzegali go przed nadmiernym wysiłkiem w jego stanie, łagodnie hamując jego zapędy. Nie chcąc się im narazić, posłuchał.

Oglądał właśnie stary odcinek „Hotelu Zacisze", gdy do niego dotarło i niemal odebrało mu oddech. Miał polegiwać i odpoczywać do czasu, kiedy całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Taka była prawda. Miał się oszczędzać i za żadne skarby nie przemęczać. Poczuł się, jakby oberwał tłuczkiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane naprawdę wyzdrowieć do końca.

Nagle zorientował się, że płacze z twarzą skrytą w dłoniach, choć nie bardzo wiedział czemu i co gorsza, nie mógł przestać.

Frankie musiał go usłyszeć, bo w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim.

― Harry? Co się stało? Uraziłeś się, czy to głupoty w telewizji? Chodź do mnie. Już dobrze. Oddychaj. ― Frankie otoczył ramieniem jego drżącą sylwetkę i przyciągnął do siebie, jednocześnie drugą ręką odsuwając dłonie chłopaka.

Harry próbował bez skutku się uspokoić, biorąc urywane oddechy.

― Nic mi nie będzie… Po prostu zrozumiałem… Ja… Wy…

Mężczyzna poklepał go pokrzepiająco po dłoniach.

― Nie śpiesz się, słonko. Uspokój się powoli i wtedy mi powiesz.

Chłopak oparł się o niego i westchnął. Głupio się czuł, ale przytulenie się do kogoś było takie… przyjemne.

Dopiero po chwili był w stanie zebrać myśli.

― Właśnie zrozumiałem, że nie muszę zrywać się, żeby sprzątać, prać… O cholera! Pranie! Moje rzeczy…

― Wyschły parę dni temu. Leżą złożone w szufladach. Mów dalej.

Harry rozluźnił się, przysuwając w stronę Frankiego, półleżąc na kanapie. Prawie nie czuł pleców, a wedle słów jego wybawicieli goiły się bardzo ładnie.

― Mój wuj potrafił mnie zlać na kwaśne jabłko, a potem kazać mi sprzątać i gotować. Czasami nie byłem w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jeśli nie wykonałem wszystkiego, co było na liście, głodził mnie. Czasami zabraniał mi pić. Nigdy nie udało mi się spełnić ich oczekiwań, zawsze za coś obrywałem, nieważne czy to była moja wina, czy nie. Choć na dobrą sprawę zawsze była. Ciotka Petunia podsuwała mi od czasu do czasu jakieś zimne resztki, ale zawsze ze słowami: '_Robię to tylko dlatego, że nie znoszę sprzątać, gotować, ani prać, a ty mi się nie przydasz, jeśli cię Vernon zagłodzi. Inaczej bym poczekała, aż ci zezwoli jeść_'. Ale wy nie pozwalacie mi nic robić, dopóki się lepiej nie poczuję… A ja chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuję się naprawdę dobrze.

― A co ze szkołą? Mówiłeś, że w wieku jedenastu lat zacząłeś szkołę z internatem, prawda? Kurczę, nawet nie wiem, co chcę wiedzieć.

Harry westchnął.

― W mojej szkole... wiele ode mnie wymagają. Chciałem i próbowałem spełnić ich ogromne oczekiwania... bardzo to skomplikowane. Ale teraz nie muszę się o to martwić.

Frankie postanowił nie naciskać.

― Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy. Coś wykombinujemy, jak będzie trzeba. Wiem, że nie chcesz być dla nas ciężarem, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Właśnie dlatego Johnny i ja pomyśleliśmy, żeby dać ci pracę w naszym klubie. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, albo się wystraszysz, znajdziemy wspólnie inne rozwiązanie. Na razie nie szalej. Widzę, że cię nosi, ale naprawdę, nie forsuj się zanadto. Pomagaj w drobniejszych sprawach, które faktycznie możesz wykonać. Dobrze, Harry?

Chłopak wziął od niego chusteczkę, wytarł oczy i wysiąkał nos.

― Jasne, będę uważał i zobaczę, co mogę zrobić w domu. Wiem, tylko trochę. ― Uśmiechnął się blado, widząc wątpiącą minę Frankiego. ― Może posprzątam swój pokój, albo ugotuję coś jednodaniowego, żebyście nie musieli o tym myśleć po pracy. A właśnie, gdzie pracujecie? Nie zapytałem wcześniej.  
W tym momencie wszedł Johnny i zobaczył wciąż załzawioną twarz Harry'ego.

― Ej! Co to za obłapianie mojego faceta? Posuńcie się, ja też chce! ― Opadł po drugiej stronie, również obejmując ostrożnie chłopaka. ― A teraz mówcie, o co chodzi.

Frankie pokrótce wyjaśnił partnerowi, czego się dowiedział od Harry'ego, a młody czarodziej po raz kolejny się uspokajał. Gdy Johnny wysłuchał wszystkiego, skinął głową i rzekł:

― Harry, skarbie, przy nas naprawdę nie musisz odgrywać supermena. Jeśli nie możesz czegoś zrobić, albo zwyczajnie masz powód, żeby czegoś nie robić to… I tak, coś w stylu: „nie podoba mi się i nie chcę" może być całkiem dobrym powodem. W takim wypadku znajdziemy co innego. Po prostu pójdziemy na kompromis, rozumiesz? To jeden z powodów, dla których nie proponujemy ci, żebyś pomagał w domu. Doskonale widać, że nie chcesz być nikomu nic dłużny. Żeby było jasne – nam naprawdę nic nie jesteś winien, ale dobrze wiem, że moje słowa nie zmienią tego, co ci się roi w tej ślicznej głowie. Dlatego zawrzemy kompromis. Zgoda?

― Tak. I… dziękuję. Nikt wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę moich uczuć tak jak wy. Zazwyczaj otoczenie miało je głęboko i zlewało, albo zaharowywałem się na śmierć, nim zdążyłem otworzyć usta. ― Harry posłał Johnny'emu zmęczone spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi. ― Znowu boli mnie łeb i gadam głupoty. To przez gorączkę. Idę spać.

Wstał i poczłapał do swojego pokoju. Padł na łóżko i praktycznie w tym momencie zasnął, kompletnie wykończony.

Frankie obserwował go, jak wychodzi i szturchnął po chwili Johnny'ego.

― Potrzebuje ubrań. Dosłownie wszystkie pożyczone przez nas rzeczy na nim wiszą, a te, które on miał ze sobą, są jeszcze gorsze.

― Armia Zbawienia? ― Johnny skrzywił się z niesmakiem. ― A może pójdziemy do Edith?

― To zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązanie, bo potrzebuje paru konkretnych rzeczy. Kilka par jeansów, podkoszulki. Tania bielizna… Może Primark? W ten sposób nie będzie się czuł, jakby otrzymywał jałmużnę, albo nas naciągał. Powiemy mu, że odda nam pieniądze z pensji. I tak będzie, jestem pewien. To bardzo dumny chłopak i zwróci wszystko.

― Zdecydowanie. Chodź do mnie i przytul.

I siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, wymieniając się uwagami na temat chłopaka śpiącego w ich pokoju gościnnym.

oOo

Voldemort nie był zadowolony. A kiedy tak było, zazwyczaj ktoś zwijał się z bólu. Tym razem padło na Severusa Snape'a. Kilka rund _cruciatusa_ i brutalny atak fizyczny z pewnością kogoś innego by zabił. Niemniej mistrz eliksirów miał szczęście - był ciężko poturbowany, ale przeżył.

― Zabierzcie mi go sprzed oczu. Jeśli zdechnie, trudno, ktoś inny zajmie jego miejsce i będzie moim szpiegiem.

Dwóch śmierciożerców podniosło na w pół przytomnego Snape'a i zgodnie z życzeniem zostawili w pobliskich zaroślach, nim odeszli. Ranny zmusił wszystkie swoje siły i aportował się na błonia, gdzie znajdowały się obrzeża barier ochronnych Hogwartu. Padł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Jego przybycie zaalarmowało Poppy Pomfrey, która pośpieszyła kierowana jego sygnaturą magiczną, aby po raz kolejny udzielić mu pomocy medycznej.  
Tym razem w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń mistrz eliksirów miał częściowy lewostronny niedowład. Uzdrowicielka nie sądziła, żeby był trwały, jednak rekonwalescencję spowolnią skutki wielokrotnego _cruciatusa_. W skrzydle szpitalnym błyskawicznie powiadomiła Dumbledore'a o zaistniałej sytuacji. Dyrektor westchnął, kiwając głową.

― Dziękuję, moja droga. To rzuca nam światło na pewne sprawy. Porozmawiam z nim, jak się lepiej poczuje. Nie chcę być celem jego kąśliwości, kiedy jest przykuty do łóżka i cierpi. Zaopiekuj się nim, Poppy.

Kiedy twarz kobiety znikła z kominka, Albus wpatrywał się dalej w strzelający ogień z zatroskaną miną.

oOo

Harry obudził się nazajutrz wypoczęt wiele lepszej formie. Od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. A plecy praktycznie zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzały.

Przeszukał szafę, aby znaleźć coś odpowiedniego do ubrania. Niestety miał ograniczony wybór. Zdecydował się na bojówki, tylko trzy numery za duże i podkoszulek nie więcej niż o dwa numery zbyt obszerny. Westchnął smutno. Po pierwszym roku miał nawet pasujące na niego, porządne ubrania, ale Vernon zabrał mu je i sprzedał do sklepów z używaną odzieżą. Powiedział wtedy, że to, co zdziera z pleców Dudleya, powinno mu wystarczyć, a Harry tym nauczony nie kupił już więcej ani jednej rzeczy do ubrania w świecie czarodziejów.

― Kurde, wyglądam gorzej od skrzata domowego ― burknął, przyglądając się sobie. ― Ciekawe, co by powiedział na to Zgredek.

Nagle rozległo się głośne pyknięcie, które sprawiło, że Harry mimowolnie podskoczył z nerwów. Do jego uszu doszedł skrzekliwy, aż za nadto znajomy głos:

― Panicz Harry Potter sir wzywał Zgredka? Zgredek słucha, czego panicz chce.

Młody czarodziej zamrugał, nic nie rozumiejąc. A potem jak najprędzej dobiegł do drzwi, zamykając je cicho.

Odwrócił się do skrzata i wykrztusił:

― Zgredek?! Jak mnie znalazłeś? Cholera! Błagam, powiedz, że nikomu nic nie powiedziałeś…

Zgredek nie krył swojego zdziwienia słowami chłopaka.

― Panicz Harry Potter sir nie życzy sobie, aby jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, gdzie jest? Zgredek nikomu nie powiedział. Nie zdążył. Czego panicz Harry Potter sir sobie życzy?

Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie, aż w końcu Harry usiadł na łóżku i odparł:

― Zgredku, wiesz, że… yyy… Dursleyowie mnie nie lubią, prawda? ― Skrzat pokiwał głową, a jego oklapłe uszy uderzały w rytm tego ruchu. ― I jak pewnie się domyślasz, nie są dla mnie mili. Dlatego uciekłem. Tutaj są sami mugole i nie mają pojęcia o magii, Zgredku i kiedy się dowiedzą, kim jestem, mogą mnie zwyczajnie odesłać do Dursleyów i… I wtedy jestem trupem, Zgredku. Naprawdę. Boję się, że wuj może mnie zabić. Nie będę się mógł zupełnie bronić. Ostatnim razem, gdy użyłem magii do obrony, otrzymałem wezwanie do stawienia się przed całym Wizengamotem. Omal nie skazali mnie na uwięzienie w Azkabanie! Nie możesz nikomu o mnie powiedzieć, proszę!

― Zgredek wie, że paskudne tłuściochy, Vernon i Dudziaczek nie są dobrzy dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera. Traktują go gorzej niż Malfoyowie traktowali Zgredka. Zgredek pomoże paniczowi, tylko musi wiedzieć, co panicz potrzebuje.

Harry potarł dłonią kark z cichym westchnięciem.

― Właściwie nie potrzebuję niczego, Zgredku. Chciałem jedynie się spytać, co byś zrobił z tych rzeczy.

Skrzat krytycznie przyjrzał się mocno zużytej odzieży i po chwili powiedział po prostu:

― Szmaty do podłogi. Nie nadają się do niczego innego. Dlaczego Harry Potter nie użyje magii, aby je przetransfigurować w coś lepszego?

Chłopak gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

― Wiesz, że ministerstwo pilnuje nieletnich czarodziejów i czarownice. Nadal jestem objęty Namiarem. Znaleźliby mnie w parę sekund i trafiłbym z powrotem do wujostwa.

― Zgredek rozumie. Ale panicz Harry Potter ma zakaz używania tylko magii klasy A. Nawet małym czarodziejom wolno korzystać z magii klasy B. Pod warunkiem, że nie obrzucają się tymi zaklęciami… a czasem nawet i wtedy. Zgredek wie, że nikt nie powiedział Harry'emu Potterowi tego, co powinien wiedzieć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, niewiele rozumiejąc.

― Dobrze by było, gdyby mi ktoś wyjaśnił to wszystko. Co to za klasy magii? I jak ministerstwo wie, jakiego typu czar został użyty?

Zgredek wskoczył na krzesło przy biurku, skrzyżował nogi, ujawniając tym samym wściekle kolorowe i kompletnie niepasujące skarpetki. Nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić:

― Zgredek wyjaśni wszystko jak potrafi najlepiej, dobrze? ― Młody czarodziej przytaknął, błagając w duchu, aby ani Frankie, ani Johnny się nie obudził i nie zapragnęli zajrzeć do niego. ― Różnica polega na tym, że czary i zaklęcia służące czarodziejowi do wykonania czynności wokół własnej osoby to należą do magii klasy B. Klasa A natomiast to… Zgredek nie wie, jak to wytłumaczyć. Może powiedzieć tyle, że chodzi o każde potężne zaklęcie. Wtedy chodzi o klasę A. Transfguracja, aportacja, czary, klątwy. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne również do tego typu należą. Używanie magii do obrony własnej zawsze jest dozwolone. Z wyjątkiem skrzatów domowych, to im nie wolno. Rozumie Harry Potter? Zgredek dobrze wyjaśnił?

Harry pomyślał i ucieszył się, że istniała możliwość, żeby ministerstwo nie wiedziało o użyciu przez niego magii.

― Oczywiście, Zgredku, bardzo mi pomogłeś. Jak zawsze zresztą. Dziękuję ci. Chciałbym tylko znaleźć książkę na temat, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej. A jak ministerstwo o tym wie?

― Wszystkie różdżki młodych czarodziejów i czarownic mają coś, co pozwala ich namierzyć i to coś potrafi rozróżnić typ użytej magii. Zgredek nie wie, jak dokładnie to działa, ale może przynieść o tym książkę. Czy coś jeszcze trzeba paniczowi Harry'emu Potterowi?

Harry sięgnął po swoje metalowe pudełeczko.

― Mam prośbę. Skoro nie będę mógł czarować do czasu aż się nie dowiem, którego zaklęcia mogę bezpiecznie użyć, mógłbyś przywrócić normalną wielkość moim rzeczom? Może nie wrócę do Hogwartu, ale to nie powód, abym olał naukę. Przyda mi się każda pomoc do pokonania Voldemorta.

Zgredek nic nie powiedział i jednym ruchem dłoni spełnił prośbę młodego czarodzieja. Skrzywił się z dezaprobatą na widok zużytych już mocno piór i wąchając stary atrament.

― Zgredek przyniesie paniczowi książkę, o którą prosi i nowe pióra ze świeżym atramentem. Zgredek zaraz wróci.

I faktycznie, po paru minutach skrzat wrócił trzymając w rękach dwie książki oraz ładny, nowy zestaw do pisania. W prostym lecz eleganckim pudełeczku znajdował pergamin złożony i zwinięty, kilka piór najwyższej jakości oraz buteleczka porządnego atramentu. Zgredek położył je na biurku i uniósł głowę, napotykając wzrok chłopaka.

― Proszę, teraz będzie dobrze. Jak panicz tu trafił? Mugole są mili? Czy Zgredek może coś jeszcze zrobić dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera sir?

Harry uśmiechnął się i potarł dłonią twarz.

― Tak. Dziękuję ci. Jakby ci się udało zdobyć parę mikstur oraz maści uzdrawiających ze schowka Snape'a, byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny. Ale nie chcę, żebyś miał przez to kłopoty, bardzo cię proszę, uważaj. Dobrze?

Skrzat posłał mu ostrzejsze spojrzenie.

― Zgredek musi wiedzieć, na co panicz Harry Potter potrzebuje mikstur uzdrawiających, żeby przynieść te właściwe, tak?

Twarz młodego czarodzieja zbladła i zaraz oblała się intensywną czerwienią. Chłopak wiedział, że ukrywanie swoich obrażeń przed skrzatem nie jest rozsądne i nie przyniesie dobrych rezultatów. Zgredek miał rację. Musiał wiedzieć, co się stało, aby przynieść mu odpowiedni lek.

― Wuj Vernon... zlał mnie pasem. Nie waż się nikomu o tym mówić, Zgredku, nie żartuję! Obiecaj mi, że nie piśniesz ani słowa.

Skrzat z powagą uniósł prawą dłoń.

― Zgredek obiecuje ― odparł solennie, a jednocześnie skrzyżował palce lewej dłoni, ukrytej za plecami.

Harry zdjął podkoszulek i powoli się obrócił tyłem, pokazując skrzatowi swoje plecy. Stworzenie sapnęło z zaskoczenia a zarazem odparło groźnym tonem.

―Wuj Vernon to bardzo zły człowiek, a Harry Potter nie jest skrzatem domowym, żeby wyzdrowieć w jedną noc. Niedobrze. Zgredek przyniesie eliksiry i maści. Tylko… ― Skrzat westchnął cicho. ― Zgredek nie może tego zrobić teraz. Profesor Snape warzy. Wszystkie najświeższe eliksiry i mikstury lecznicze są w laboratorium. Dopiero jutro Zgredek będzie mógł je przynieść paniczowi…

Harry ponownie założył koszulkę, przerywając mu z uśmiechem.

― Nie ma sprawy, Zgredku. Może być jutro. Nie potrzebuję ich natychmiast. ― Wtem usłyszał kroki na korytarzu i cicho zaklął. Odwrócił się szybko do Zgredka. ― Udawaj razem ze mną, błagam!

Skrzat kiwnął głową, a Harry otworzył okno i rzucił mu ogromną bluzę z kapturem.

― Załóż to, proszę! ― Stworzenie wciągnęło ją przez głowę i narzuciło kaptur, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju zajrzał Johnny.

― Cześć, Harry. Kim jest twój gość?

Chłopakowi udało się wyglądać w miarę naturalnie zakłopotanego sytuacją.

― Wybacz. To Zgredek, jeden z moich dobrych przyjaciół. Wpadł do mnie, przez okno. Jest nieśmiały, bo ludzie zazwyczaj się na niego gapią, albo przepędzają. Nie lubi, jak się mu przygląda, rozumiesz, prawda?

Johnny posłał Zgredkowi krótkie, ale kalkulujące spojrzenie, które przeniósł następnie na Harry'ego.

― Jasne. Ale mamy parę zasad, których należy przestrzegać pod tym dachem. Nie mówiliśmy o tym, ale nie było okazji. Dlatego, wybacz, że przy twoim przyjacielu, Harry, ale sam rozumiesz. Żadnych narkotyków. Żadnego alkoholu, z wyjątkiem tego, który ci zaproponujemy. I wchodzimy drzwiami, a twoi znajomi dają nam znać, kiedy wychodzą. Zgoda?

Zarówno Zgredek jak i Harry kiwnęli głowami.

― Naprawdę mi przykro. Ale Zgredek jest… yyy… w tej samej szkole, co ja. Przyniósł mi książki, żebym mógł sam się uczyć przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie podejmę decyzję, czy tam wracać. Naprawdę jest nieśmiały i wśliznął się oknem. Będzie mógł mnie jeszcze odwiedzić?

Wzrok Johnny'ego dał chłopakowi dość jasno do zrozumienia, że coś mu w tej historii nie gra, ale na razie nie ma zamiaru jej zgłębiać i puszcza ją mimo uszu.

― Jak najbardziej, Harry. Może wpadać, kiedy tylko chce. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, wiesz o tym, prawda? Zawsze cię wysłucham, nie sprowadzaj tylko kłopotów. Rozumiesz?

Harry się zarumienił, ponownie potakując. Johnny uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i poszedł do kuchni. Chłopak przymknął drzwi i nabrał powietrza.

― Zgredku, musisz używać drzwi następnym razem. Nie mogą mnie stąd wyrzucić. Po prostu nie mogą, rozumiesz? Na ulicy jest koszmarnie, wierz mi. Błagam, nie zrób niczego, co mogłoby mnie wpędzić w kłopoty. I chyba powinieneś już iść, przykro mi, Zgredku.

Skrzat pokręcił głową i zaczął zdejmować bluzę. Harry jednak polecił mu ją zatrzymać. Zawsze mogła się przydać na te chwile, kiedy Zgredek będzie go odwiedzać. Długie palce stworzenia delikatnie pogłaskały materiał.

― Zgredek dziękuję paniczowi Harry Potterowi. Zgredek żałuje, że sprawił paniczowi kłopoty. Zgredek będzie ostrożniejszy. Do widzenia paniczowi.

Skrzat zeskoczył z krzesła i powoli ruszył go do wyjścia. Przystanął jedynie, żeby powiadomić gospodarzy o swoim wyjściu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W tym czasie Harry poprawił koszulkę, idąc do kuchni. Tam usiadł i odetchnął.

― Naprawdę przepraszam za Zgredka. Powinien wejść drzwiami, ale jest lękliwy. Nie lubi i obawia się obcych. Wyszydzali go, wytykali palcami, bili, a to zostawia ślady… Uznał, że potrzebuje kogoś, komu będzie służył i wybrał mnie. Jeśli usłyszycie, jak nazywa mnie paniczem, nie zwracajcie na to większej uwagi, dobrze? O, owsianka? Mogę prosić o cukier?

Johnny pozwolił na zmianę tematu bez uwag z ich strony. Rozdał talerze z owsianką i położył maselniczkę i cukiernicę w pobliże Harry'ego. Razem z Frankiem obserwowali porażeni ilością cukru, jaką chłopak wsypał sobie do talerza. Choć nie powiedzieli ani słowa, to ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jeśli dzieciak miał ochotę, mógł słodzić, ile tylko chciał.

Gdy Harry zjadł owsiankę, dwie grzanki z dżemem i wypił sok pomarańczowy, a następnie szklankę mleka, Johnny delikatnie przywołał temat jego ubrań, które nie nadawały się do niczego, a zwłaszcza do noszenia.

― Harry, wiem, że nie masz nic prócz tego, co znajdowało się w twoim plecaku. Nie możesz tego nosić. Nasze szmaty do podłogi są lepszej jakości. Zabieramy cię do sklepu z porządną, używaną odzieżą, do Edith. Tam sobie wybierzesz, co trzeba.

Harry otarł usta papierową serwetką i odłożył talerz do zlewu.

― Ale nie mam pieniędzy. Jak zapłacę?

― My za ciebie zapłacimy, a ty nam oddasz. Rozglądamy się za pracą dla ciebie. O czymś jeszcze też chcieliśmy z tobą pogadać. Usiądź, Harry.

Chłopak usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Frankie przysiadł się do Johnny'ego. Kiedy po paru minutach wyjaśnili charakter ich relacji, Harry mógł tylko odpowiedzieć:

― No, tego się domyśliłem. Eee… ― Zdecydował się użyć czegoś co nie było do końca prawdą, ale jednocześnie nie było kłamstwem. ― Tam, gdzie chodzę do szkoły, ludzie nie zwracają na to uwagi. Mówią, że miłość jest ważna, a nie to jakiej płci jest ukochana osoba. No i jeśli obie rodziny będą mieć dziedziców… Eee… No i więcej nie pamiętam. W każdym razie nie przeszkadza mi to zupełnie. Naprawdę. Jak mówiłem, domyśliłem się.

Frankie uśmiechnął się z ulgą, natomiast Johnny jedną ręką przygarnął partnera, a drugą sięgnął, aby uścisnąć Harry'ego i powiedział:

― Widzisz? Mówiłem, że Harry to wyjątkowy, młody człowiek. Chodźmy do Edith.

Młody czarodziej był zadowolony, że mógł wreszcie wyjść. Zaczynał się źle czuć w zamknięciu czterech ścian. Przejście do sklepu nie zajęło wiele czasu. Tu wszystko było stosunkowo blisko.

Nie przypuszczał, że będzie mógł po drodze rozejrzeć po witrynach sklepowych. Czuł się jak za pierwszym razem na Pokątnej.

Przebiegł na drugą stronę, ciesząc oczy wystawionym towarem i marząc. Najbardziej pragnął to, co znajdowało się w na witrynie niewielkiego sklepu z grami komputerowymi. Dudley miał ich wiele, sporo z nich zepsutych lądowało w drugiej sypialni, ale Harry miał zakaz dotykania Gameboya, nawet gdy ten nie działał. Marzył o jednym od lat, ale nie miał tyle pieniędzy. Za to mógł marzyć i pieścić oczy.

Frankie zawołał go, bo zbliżali się do sklepu Edith. Idąc obok nich, Harry zerkał co chwila na interesujące go witryny sklepowe.

Nie miał pojęcia, co szykuje mu los, gdy przekraczał próg sklepu z używaną odzieżą.


	5. Rozdział trzeci - Część pierwsza

Rozdział trzeci

Część pierwsza

Harry zatrzymał się przed sklepem Edith i zajrzał do środka przez witrynę. Nieduże wnętrze wyglądało na zadbane i schludne. Od razu mu się spodobało.

Kobieta, która wyszła z zaplecza była potężnej postury, przy kości i nieco zbyt głośna, ale z ogromnym, przyjaznym uśmiechem powitała Frankiego i Johnny'ego. Gdy wyjaśnili, po co do niej podeszli, natychmiast wskazała wyłożone spodnie i jeansy rozmaitego fasonu i wyjęła mu kilkanaście par, które wedle jej oceny powinny na niego pasować. Harry z ochotą zaczął je oglądać i przebierać w nich.

Znalazł w tej stercie skórze spodnie i pogłaskał je. Od zawsze marzyły mu się takie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak w podobnych zobaczył Blaise'a Zabiniego. Instynktownie, lecz bardzo niechętnie odłożył na bok, Jednak Frankie w tym momencie zareagował.

— Nie, Harry. Widziałem, jak na nie patrzysz. Przymierz je.

— Ale nie stać mnie na nie. W ogóle są zbyt dobrej jakości, jak dla mnie...

Jednak mężczyzna nie słuchał go wcale i zaniósł je do maleńkiej przymierzalni w głębi sklepu jako jedną z paru rzeczy przeznaczonych do sprawdzenia przez Harry'ego. Chłopak nadal przeglądał pozostałe pary spodni. W końcu zdecydował się jeszcze na jeansy i bojówki, które powinny być na niego dobre. Następnie ruszył do obrotowych wieszaków z podkoszulkami i bluzami.

Niektóre napisy na koszulkach wprawiały go zakłopotanie i zawstydzały, ale przebierając w tym gąszczu kolorowego materiału, napotkał coś, co musiał, po prostu musiał mieć. Na koszulce z długim rękawem był obrazek i napis. Harry'emu kojarzyło się, że to nazwa zespołu muzycznego. Obrazek z kolei przedstawiał sylwetkę, która skojarzyła mu się z Dumbledorem. Postać stała nad urwiskiem z rozłożonymi szeroko rękoma, z długą brodą i włosami rozwianymi potężną trąbą powietrzną wirującą tuż nad głową. W jednej z dłoni trzymała różdżkę. Napis pod spodem głosił „Czarodziej Bez Piątej Klepki." Harry musiał ją wziąć.

Wybrał jeszcze dwie koszulki i zabrał je ze sobą do przymierzalni. Wyszedł w bojówkach i w podkoszulku z „Czarodziejem Bez Piątej Klepki". Spodnie były wygodne i niemal w jego rozmiarze. Odrobinę za luźne, ale nabierze nieco ciała, będą idealne. Frankie i Johnny stwierdzili, że bardzo dobrze leżą, choć faktycznie na razie wydawały się trochę za duże. Edith pochwaliła go i powiedziała, że wygląda seksownie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. On, Harry Potter, chudy jak patyk i _seksownie_? Roześmiał się.

— Nic nie poradzę, że tak jest, mój drogi. Leć przymierzać resztę ciuchów. Sio!

Kiedy Harry wyszedł po raz drugi się pokazać, założył jeansy i wciągnął ostrożnie inną koszulkę. Postanowił jej już nie zmieniać. Nawet jak nie będzie pasować, coś wymyśli. Choć starał się uważać, to jednak przesuwanie się materiału podrażniało wciąż niezagojone do końca rany na jego plecach.

Jednak jego plan zawiódł. Edith rzuciła okiem na tę samą koszulkę do róźnych spodni i poleciła mu, aby ją zdjął. Była zbyt luźna przy szyi i jej długość zdecydowanie nie pasowała do tych spodni, które obecnie miał na sobie. Harry posłał Johnny'emu błagalne, rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Nie chciał zdejmować koszulki przy Edith. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, kobieta sama próbowała przejąć inicjatywę. Z ust chłopaka wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk, gdy dotknęła jego pleców. Kobieta natychmiast cofnęła rękę i spytała zatroskana:

— Co się stało?

— To nic takiego. W porządku. Po prostu… Nie lubię niespodziewanego dotyku. Przepraszam.

Jednak Edith nie rezygnowała tak łatwo. Mogła się bez trudu paru rzeczy domyślać, sądząc po jego zachowaniu.

— Nie gadaj pierdół. O co chodzi?

Frankie westchnął i odparł cicho:

— Powiedz jej, Harry. Nie odpuści, dopóki się nie dowie. Albo lepiej po prostu pokaż i miej to z głowy, słonko. Edith to dobra kobieta i na pewno źle o tobie nie pomyśli, uwierz mi.

Harry znalazł się w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale widział, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby ją rozwiązać, wiec po chwili namysłu westchnął ciężko i, zdejmując koszulkę, odwrócił się tyłem. Edith spojrzała na niego i spytała cichym, ale niebezpiecznym tonem:

— To kogo mam dorwać i rozszarpać na strzępy?

— Nikogo, moja droga. To efekt czułej opieki krewnych. Dlatego znalazł się na ulicy. Gówniana sprawa, ale tak to jest. Pomieszka z nami przez jakiś czas.

Harry ponownie ruszył do przymierzalni, ale uderzył stopą w coś, co zastukało. To nie mogły być same ubrania. Cofnął się zaskoczony, a Edith przyszpiliła go wzrokiem, który widział tylko u pani Weasley.

— A ty gdzie, młody człowieku się wybierasz?

— Do przymierzalni, proszę pani. Jeszcze mi został jeden zestaw do przymierzenia.

Edith mruknęła tylko:

— To biegnij i nie siedź tam za długo. I nie wymknij mi się.

Harry spojrzał nią, ale uznał, że lepiej będzie, jak od razu pójdzie do kabiny. Włożył skórzane spodnie, a do tego ciemnozieloną koszulę z jakiegoś przyjemnego, śliskiego materiału imitującego jedwab. A może faktycznie ktoś oddał jedwabną koszulę? Założył ją ostrożnie, uważając na plecy.

Kiedy Johnny go zobaczył, jęknął z wrażenia.

— O cholera! Chłopie! Muszę sobie sprawić wielką lagę albo kij bejsbolowy! — Harry skulił się w sobie i posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie.— Nie! Harry, nie skrzywdziłbym cię za nic w świecie. Chodziło mi o baby i facetów. Lałbym ich od razu, jakby cię zobaczyli. Wyglądasz po prostu tak obłędnie, że to powinno być karalne, no... Rzuciliby się, bidoczku, na ciebie w momencie. Dlatego potrzebuję mocnego kija. Co prawda nadal jesteś zbyt chudy, ale zadbamy o to, żeby się to zmieniło. Załóż ostatnie spodnie i ten podkoszulek z "Czarodziejem Bez Piątej Klepki." Zapłacimy i będziemy się zbierać.

Harry kiwnął głową i zniknął w głębi sklepu. Gdy wrócił, ponownie uderzył w to samą torbę leżącą przy jednym z wieszaków. Schylił się zaciekawiony i ostrożnie ją otworzył. Poza paroma złożonymi ubraniami, w środku był gameboy z kilkoma grami.

— Przepraszam, chyba ktoś to zostawił.

Edith westchnęła, patrząc do środka.

— Nie, nikt nie zostawił, po prostu pewna kobieta przyniosła mi to wraz z paroma innymi torbami z ubraniami. Zazwyczaj nie przyjmuję elektroniki, ale wzięłam, bo chciała wszystko oddać za rozsądną cenę. Nie wiem, co z tym zrobię. Chcesz to?

— Niestety nie stać mnie. Frankie i Johnny zapłacą za ubrania i nie chcę ich naciągać na takie głupoty. — Harry uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i rzucał tęskne spojrzenia upragnionemu przedmiotowi.

Frankie odwrócił się od oglądanej koszuli.

— Naprawdę go chcesz, Harry? Nie jest pierwszej nowości i nawet nie wiadomo, czy będzie działać.

Chłopak westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę was prosić, abyście i za to zapłacili. Już wystarczająco dużo wydajecie na mnie pieniędzy, naprawdę… Ale tak bardzo bym go chciał…

Edith burknęła coś pod nosem i wręczyła mu plecak z grami.

— Bierz. Piętnaście funtów to moja cena. I możemy się umówić, że ją odpracujesz, pomagając mi. Nic wielkiego. Rozkładanie ciuchów i pilnowanie, czy wszystko jest w porządku oraz zamiatanie od czasu do czasu. Zgoda? — Wyciągnęła dłoń z uśmiechem.

— Zgoda. — Harry ją uścisnął i po chwili spytał: — Funt za godzinę?

— Na bogów, dzieciaku. To nawet nie jest stawka minimalna. Zapłacę ci piętnaście funtów za wykonanie jednego zadania i nawet nie waż się protestować. — Kobieta położyła swoją dłoń na jego, pieczętując ich umowę.

Następnie Harry wziął od niej niewielką torbę oraz spakowane rzeczy, które wybrał. Uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

— Dziękuję bardzo. Będę jutro tak gdzieś koło czwartej. Dobrze? Zanim pani zamknie, zrobię, co trzeba.

— Mnie to jak najbardziej odpowiada.

W tym momencie rozległ się cichy dźwięk dzwonka przymocowanego do drzwi. Harry dostrzegł kilku nieciekawie wyglądających wyrostków i spiął się z nerwów. Jednak kobieta świetnie sobie poradziła. Wystarczyła zimna krew i jedno zdanie:

— Kupujecie, panowie, albo do widzenia.

Grupka niechętnie opuściła sklep, burcząc coś pod nosem.

Harry poczekał, aż tamci zniknęli z pola widzenia i wtedy się odezwał:

— Nie powinna była pani tak robić. Co jeśli jeden zdecydowałby się panią zaatakować?

Edith parsknęła cicho i odparła:

— Niech by który spróbował. Stara ze mnie jędza, kochanie, ale umiem się jeszcze obronić przed takimi siusiumajtkami jak oni.

Harry kątem oka zauważył, że Johnny zaczepiał Frankiego i dźgał go w ramię palcem, chichocząc. Partner pacnął go w głowę, a wtedy zrugany mężczyzna posłał wszystkim zaskoczone spojrzenie, wyrażające coś w stylu „Ale co ja zrobiłem?!" i Harry sam parsknął.

Edith obrzuciła go na pozór groźnym wzrokiem, mówiąc:

— Tak ci wesoło, chłopaku? Zaraz cię dopadnę i…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo w tym momencie Harry znalazł się pod stolikiem przy ladzie. Skulił się, rękoma chroniąc głowę. Z jego gardła wyrywały się powtarzane nieustannie rozpaczliwe błagania:

— Nie! Proszę… Będę już grzeczny… Przyrzekam!

Edith wstrząśnięta do głębi tym, co zaszło, wyszeptała:

— Na wszystkie świętości! Tak mi przykro, nie powinnam się była odzywać. Nie przypuszczałam, że tak łatwo… Był taki spokojny.

Johnny położył się na podłodze obok spanikowanego chłopca, próbując go uspokoić łagodnym głosem i dotykiem. Frankie przyznał Edith rację. Nikt nie mógł przypuszczać, że Harry tak gwałtownie zareaguje. Bardzo mu się to nie spodobało.

— My też nie wiedzieliśmy o tym, to oznaka bardzo poważnej traumy. Sądzę jednak, że zrozumie, że nie chciałaś go skrzywdzić. Ten dzieciak ma złote serce.

Minęlo trochę czasu, nim Harry wrócił do rzeczywistości i zorientował się, gdzie jest. Johnny pomógł mu stanąć na nogi i nie wypuszczał go z rąk. Zawstydzony i zakłopotany chłopak w końcu wyznał:

— Nie wiem, co się stało. Wiem, że jestem bezpieczny przy was. Przepraszam, naprawdę. Mogę usiąść na moment?

— Pewnie, siadaj, Harry. Wybacz mi, cokolwiek powiedziałam, to nie było na poważnie. Możesz nam powiedzieć…

Chłopak myślał przez chwilę i w końcu wykrztusił:

— Wuj Vernon zawsze mówił: "Zaraz cię dopadnę!", kiedy chciał mnie ukarać. Najczęściej zlać, a potem zamknąć w komórce pod schodami… Moglibyśmy zmienić temat? Nie lubię o tym mówić.

Frankie i Johnny porozumieli się bez słów ponad głową młodego czarodzieja i bez trudu zmienili tor konwersacji. Okazało się, że muszą pójść na zakupy i potrzebne było zrobienie listy. Edith podała im papier i pióro. Johnny zaczął pisać, ale Frankie głośno zaprotestował, że robi to jak kura pazurem i nie da się przeczytać; Johnny uśmiechnął się do niego i odparł, że jego charakterem pisma powinno się szyfrować tajne informacje i podał zaczętą listę potrzebnych produktów Harry'emu.

— Johnny, patrz na ten cudny charakter pisma! Spencerian*?

— Copperplate*. Nauczyłem sie w szkole.

Johnny spojrzał się zdumiony na Frankiego. Jaka szkoła współcześnie uczy tego starego sposobu pisania.

Nie zadawali jednak więcej pytań i, zostawiwszy w mieszkaniu rzeczy Harry'ego, ruszyli dalej do Tesco.

oOo

Harry wyciągnął wózek i ruszył pierwszym przejściem. Johnny zatrzymał go, mówiąc mu, że powinien iść następnym, jeśli zobaczy zatłoczoną alejkę.

— Powoli. Nie chcesz przecież, żeby uznano cię za łobuza, prawda?

— Nie. Przepraszam. Poprawię się.

Johnny westchnął i mruknął:

— Harry, nikt cie nie ukarze za bycie chłopakiem o niespożytej energii. Rób po prostu to, co zwykle.

Młody czarodziej zwiesił głowę.

— Tylko, że… Nie bardzo wiem… Nigdy nie byłem. — Podniósł ją po chwili, napotykając wzrokiem zaskoczone twarze Frankiego i Johnny'ego. — Znaczy w Tesco. Ciotka Petunia robiła listę tego, co potrzebowali, a następnie robiła sprawunki. Ja tylko gotowałem, sprzątałem i…

Harry zerknął na nich przez grzywkę.

Z gardła Johnny'ego wydobył się zduszony, wściekły pomruk, a Frankie odwrócił na moment głowę. Chłopak z kolei wbił wzrok w swoje buty, jakby były wyjątkowo interesujące. Wszyscy trzej podskoczyli, słysząc nerwowe pochrząkiwanie i pokasływanie zniecierpliwionej kobiety, którą niechcący zablokowali. Harry z przepraszającym uśmiechem odsunął wózek, robiąc jej miejsce, a następnie powoli za nią podążając.

Poczekał, aż Frankie do niego dołączy. Johnny sam poszedł do innej części sklepu.

— Potrzebujemy czegoś ze spożywki? Taki ładny bakłażan. — Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie, nie znosił bakłażanów, bo ich przygotowywanie wiązało się z gorącym tłuszczem, a potem i koniecznością szorowania garnka bądź patelni. Nie przywoływało to miłych wspomnień. — Nie lubisz? A co powiesz o tym? — Frankie trzymał w dłoni niewielką dynię.

— Bardzo lubię dynię, a tam, proszę, całkiem ładne, świeże warzywa, prawda? Mogłyby być dobre.

— Jasne, ale bez zasmażki i podobnych, ciężkich dodatków.

W ten sposób Harry i Frankie wybierali produkty żywnościowe na kolejne parę dni, a w samym czasie chłopak układał w głowie menu, które mógł z nich przyrządzić.

Kiedy dotarli do słodyczy, Harry aż westchnął. Zawsze chciał pójść do sklepu z Petunią, mając nadzieję, że z dala od Vernona mogła okazać mu choć odrobinę serca. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nierealne, ale z drugiej strony tylko podobne marzenia trzymały go przy zdrowiu psychicznym.

— O co chodzi, Harry, coś cię boli?

— Nie… To zbyt drogie… — mruknął chłopak, ale tęskne spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił półki z czekoladami różnych marek, go zdradziło.

— Słońce, powiedz, co chcesz i wtedy zobaczymy, czy możemy kupić, czy faktycznie nie mamy na to pieniędzy. Zgoda?

Chłopak wziął do ręki tabliczkę czekolady. Nie było to nic specjalnie drogiego, ani wielkiej marki. Zwykła mleczna czekolada marki Cadbury. Inni klienci nawet nie patrzyli na wystawione łakocie, ale on od zawsze pragnął jej skosztować. Czekoladowe żaby były smaczne, ale o smaku tej czekolady marzył od wielu lat. Podskoczył przestraszony, kiedy Frankie sięgnął mu przez ramię, biorąc kilkanaście rozmaitych czekolad i batonów. Wrzucił je do wózka ze słowami:

— My też lubimy słodkie. Możesz zjeść, ile tylko masz ochotę, Harry. Nikt ci nie broni. Uważaj tylko, żeby nie przesadzić i żebyś nie miał sensacji żołądkowych. A teraz, co wolisz cielęcinę czy jagnięcinę?

I tak Harry miał swoją upragnioną czekoladę. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Stał przez chwilkę i zaraz podążył za Frankiem do stoiska mięsnego, zerkając co kilka sekund na swoją czekoladę, jakby się bał, że zniknie, gdy nie będzie miał jej na oku.

Spotkali się z Johnnym, dokończyli zakupy i wreszcie ruszyli do domu. Harry bardzo chciał wracać i zaczął obładowywać się siatkami. Jednak to Johnny wziął dwie z najcięższymi sprawunkami, Frankie z kolei podniósł te z delikatnymi produktami, jak jaja, świeże warzywa i owoce, a także kilka słoiczków i butelek z przetworami. Harry'emu w tym podziale pozostały siatka ze słodyczami i druga z jakimś opakowaniem, którego nie rozpoznawał, lecz było ono lekkie. Chłopak zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc czemu tak wyszło.

— Wciąż powinieneś się oszczędzać, Harry — mruknął Johnny i dźwignął siatki. — Chodź, siłaczu, do domu, bo nie wiem, czy ja doniosę te ciężary.

Młody czarodziej wracając do mieszkania, poczuł się mocno zmęczony, ale był zadowolony. Szedł między Frankiem i Johnnym, kiedy nagle coś zaświtało mu w głowie.

— Słuchajcie… Nie znam waszych nazwisk. — Obaj mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać, ale wkrótce byli w stanie odpowiedzieć.

— Frankie, a tak naprawdę Franklin James, bardzo mi miło.

— A ja jestem Jonathan Tomas. Do usług.

— Bardzo mi przyjemnie, Harry James Potter — odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Nie musiał kombinować z nazwiskiem, nikt o nim tu nie słyszał. A ci dwaj wspaniali mugole sprawiali, że z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej czuł się częścią ich świata. — Daleko jeszcze? Padam z nóg.

oOo

Weszli do mieszkania, ostrożnie manewrując siatkami w korytarzu. Harry śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział Johnny, a Frankie burczał, że to największa głupota, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Młody czarodziej poszedł odłożyć ubrania, a Frankie i Johnny w tym czasie mieli przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy profilaktycznie wyprać rzeczy z ciucholandu Edith, czy może jednak najpierw przejrzeć ubrania i zwyczajnie zdecydować, co naprawdę wymaga prania. Zdecydował się na tę drugą ewentualność i, kiedy skończył, niósł do pralni przynajmniej połowę tego, co kupił. Po czym zwabiony zapachem smażonego znalazł się w kuchni. Ślinka mu ciekła na widok grzanek z roztopionym serem i zupy pomidorowej, którą Johnny podgrzewał. Uwielbiał i jedno, i drugie.

Nawet nie wiedział, co spowodowało, że rozmowa poszła w dość niebezpiecznym kierunku.

— Harry, wydawało mi się, że nie przeszkadza ci to kim jesteśmy, ani nasz sposób życia.

Chłopak włożył swoją różdżkę do kieszeni, siadając.

— Bo tak jest. A o co chodzi? — Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie rozumiejąc jego miny.

Frankie wziął jego miseczkę, dolewając mu zupy i pochylił się nad nim, mówiąc cicho:

— Dlaczego więc nazwałeś nas mugolami?

Chłopak nawet nie wiedział, że to powiedział. Widocznie mamrotał do siebie i wtedy mu się wypsnęło. Zarumienił się, bo choć to nie była przecież żądna obelga, to jednak nawalił i teraz ciężko mu będzie wyjaśnić sprawę bez łamania prawa świata czarodziejów.

Instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę, próbując zebrać myśli.

— Harry, nie baw się tym patykiem, tylko zacznij mówić.

Pochylił głowę, szukając najlepszego rozwiązania. Uznał, że umiejętnie połączenie prawdy i kłamstwa mogło odnieść pożądany skutek.

— To słowo to absolutnie nie znaczy nic obraźliwego. Naprawdę. To dla mnie trudne, bo nie mogę wam wiele powiedzieć nie łamiąc praw społeczności, do której należę. Wiem, to brzmi podejrzanie, ale to żadna sekta, ani nic. A wy okazaliście mi wiele serca i czuję się głupio, nie mogąc wam wyjaśnić. Po prostu mugol to ktoś spoza mojej społeczności. Rozumiecie?

— Chyba tak. A ten patyk ma związek z tym wszystkim, mam rację?

Harry westchnął, wiercąc się nerwowo.

— No… W gruncie rzeczy jak najbardziej ma. To symbol… eee… osiągnięcia odpowiedniego wieku przez zarówno chłopców, jak i dziewczynki. Cholewka! To i tak niewiele tłumaczy… Nikomu jeszcze nie wyjaśniałem tego i się gubię.

Frankie postawił przed nim miskę zupy, a Harry zaczął jeść, chcąc kupić sobie dodatkowy czas.

— Możesz jeść i mówić jednocześnie. Nie dbamy aż tak o dobre wychowanie.

Młody czarodziej się roześmiał.

— Jasne. Więc… Od czego tu zacząć? Ach tak, mugol to neutralne określenie na kogoś spoza społeczności. Natomiast szlama to obraźliwe słowo na to samo. Bardzo obraźliwe. I jeszcze różdżka. Nie patyk, tylko różdżka. W mojej społeczności uważa sie,, że wykonując nią odpowiedni ruch i wypowiadając właściwe słowa… Cóż, magia jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Frankie spojrzał na Johnny'ego z rozpaczą i przejęciem.

— I ty w to wierzysz?!

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Nie wierzę, tylko wiem. Brzmi to jak gadanie szaleńca, ale naprawdę to całkiem możliwe. Niezwykle trudne, ale żeby się udało, trzeba być bardzo dokładnym .

Johnny odetchnął z ulgą.

— Rozumiem. Mógłbyś tymczasowo odłożyć swoją różdżkę. Może przyciągać uwagę, a ty raczej tego nie chcesz, prawda?

Młody czarodziej drgnął niespokojnie.

— Nie chcę, masz rację. Zaraz ją odłożę, dobra?

— Pewnie. Przykro mi, że tak zareagowałem, ale może to i lepiej. To trudne, ale muszę cię zapytać – naprawdę nie masz, gdzie wracać? Nie chodzi mi o twoich krewnych…

— Nie. Odkąd zacząłem szkołę z internatem, większą część roku spędzam właśnie w szkole. To dyrektor posłał mnie do wujostwa, choć mówiłem, jacy są moi krewni. To jeden z powodów, dla których uciekłem, to już wiecie. Inny to… Eee… kurde, to takie skomplikowane, no! Widzicie…— Harry uniósł grzywkę. — Ta blizna to pozostałość po próbie zabójstwa. Miałem wtedy kilkanaście miesięcy. Po tym ataku ten facet zniknął i myślano, że zginął, ale niestety tak nie było. Przeżył i znów wywołuje ogromne problemy w mojej społeczności. Jest przepowiednia dotycząca jego i mnie, że tylko ja mogę go pokonać. To tak bardzo ogólnie, bo to naprawdę skomplikowana historia. Głownie chodzi o to, że mój wuj nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z ludźmi takimi jak ja. Znów nie tłumaczę jak trzeba, ale nie mogę. Jeśli się dowiedzą, że cokolwiek wam zdradziłem, to będę miał poważne kłopoty. Wy również, bo oni zrobią wszystko, abyście milczeli. Chyba nie powinienem wam już nic więcej mówić. Przepraszam. Jeśli chcecie, pójdę sobie. Nie chcę ściągać na was kłopotów.

Frankie owinąl ręce wokół ramion Johnny'ego i potarł policzkiem o jego włosy. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, wyglądali po prostu słodko i nie chciał, aby cokolwiek im się stało, w dodatku przez niego.

— Rozumiem. Jeśli tak się sprawy mają, to faktycznie dość nam powiedziałeś. Jednak nadal chcemy, żebyś został. Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, aby ci pomóc.

Harry odsunął pustą miseczkę z cichym westchnieniem ulgi.

— Dziękuję wam, naprawdę. Nie wydajecie się za bardzo zdenerwowani, choć mogę się mylić…

Johnny postukał palcami o blat, myśląc o odpowiedzi.

— Postanowiliśmy ci pomóc i tak będzie. Nie tak łatwo nas wystraszyć, Harry. Takie jest życie. Czasem musisz zachować sekrety, a przyjaciele i tak ci pomogą.

Chłopak kiwnięciem przyznał mu rację.

— Oddam wam kasę, którą na mnie wydaliście. Nie jestem naciągaczem, ani nie będę żerował na waszej dobroci. Mogę pracować. Pójdę jutro do Edith i posprzątam, a po powrocie może ogarnę mieszkanie. Jeśli będziecie chcieli, abym co zrobił, po prostu mi powiedzcie. Będę wdzięczny.

— Harry, pogadamy o pracy, jak naprawdę wyzdrowiejesz. Nie chcemy, żebyś przemęczał tylko dlatego, że się lepiej poczułeś. Nie szalej, młody.

Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, jaki rozjaśnił mu twarz.

— Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszę podobne słowa. Nikt wcześniej mi tego nie powiedział. Będę ostrożny, bez obaw. Nie zamierzam zaprzepaścić waszych wysiłków. Edith pewnie też nie pozwoli mi nic męczącego zrobić, najwyżej pozamiatam, albo poukładam ubrania na zapleczu. Zajmie mi to sporo czasu, a i jeszcze zarobię. A posprzątanie mieszkania? To chwilka i żaden problem. Naprawdę. A mówiliście coś o tym, że chcecie, abym pracował w waszym klubie. Co miałbym tam robić?

Frankie wymknął się z pomieszczenia. Nie przepadał za takimi rozmowami i zazwyczaj zostawiał je Johnny'emu, który przeprowadzał je bez problemu. Jednak w tym przypadku chodziło o Harry'ego, niemal chodzącą niewinność. Zwyczajnie nie miał serca. A okoliczności, w jakich poznali chłopaka , naprawdę nie miały teraz znaczenia.

Johnny oparł się łokciami o blat stołu i nabrał powietrza. Musiał być i szczery, i w miarę możliwości delikatny w doborze słów.

— Dobra, zacznijmy od początku. Wiesz, że pracujemy w klubie nocnym, prawda? Właściwie jesteśmy jego właścicielami. I nie tylko, bo…

— O, macie klub. Fajnie. Jesteście striptizerami? To by było naprawdę ciekawe… Czy Frankie mógłby mi pokazać jak się używa tego czarnego czegoś? Eee… Kredki do oczu? Jakoś tak…

Johnny westchnął, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Musiał pamiętać, że Harry ma tylko szesnaście lat, a pobyt na ulicy nie pozbawił go tej rozbrajającej niewinności i naiwności. Nie wiedział też, co społeczność, o której chłopak im opowiadał, sądzi o sprawach związanych z seksualnością i odważniejszych zabawach ludzi dorosłych.

— Tak, jesteśmy właścicielami klubu nocnego i owszem, są tam striptizerzy. To gejowski klub BDSM. Jesteśmy za bezpiecznymi zabawami za obopólną zgodą obu partnerów i nie pozwalamy na seks analny. Dopuszczamy używanie wszelkich akcesoriów i zabawek wedle uznania. Frankie optuje za tym, aby cię zatrudnić od razu, ja się ciągle zastanawiam.

Harry niemal opadła szczęka. W szkole podstawowej miał pogadankę o seksie, ale chodziło głównie o ostrzeżenie przed złym dotykiem. W Hogwarcie było kompletnie inaczej. Czarodzieje nie zwracają uwagi na płeć partnera. Tam bardzie zależy od pozycji i ewentualnych oczekiwań rodziny. Większość czarodziejów było biseksualnych, choć Harry nie był pewien własnej orientacji.

— Jeśli się zdecyduję na pracę u was, co bym robił? — Musiał przyznać, że denerwował się, zadając to pytanie.

— Byłbyś pomocnikiem barmana. Jak wszyscy pracownicy nosiłbyś nasz strój, ale stałbyś za barem. I to jedno ze stanowisk, gdzie panuje całkowity zakaz bezpośredniego dotyku. Podobnie jak naszych kelnerów i żywego wyposażenia wnętrz.

Harry zamrugał, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.

— Wyposażenie wnętrz? Żywe?

— To jedno ze stanowisk w klubie. Część z naszego wyposażenia wnętrz i mebli to ludzie, którzy na dwie godziny stają się stolikami, podnóżkami, trzymają donice. To jedno z lepiej płatnych stanowisk. No, oczywiście, najlepiej płatna to praca w pokojach z tyłu, ale tego ci nie zaproponujemy.

Młody czarodziej pomyślał przez chwilkę i odparł po zastanowieniu:

— Zanim dam ci odpowiedź, mógłbym poczytać na ten temat? Chciałbym zebrać więcej informacji. Są jakieś książki?

— Niestety, Harry — westchnął Johnny. — Większość książek na temat to fikcja, która nie oddaje prawdy i nie zawiera rzetelnych informacji. Mam gdzieś kilka ulotek, ale i one są dość schematyczne i bardzo ogólnikowe. Najlepiej będzie, jak po prostu pójdziesz z nami i sam zobaczysz co i jak. Rozejrzysz się i dowiesz więcej, obserwując zarówno pracowników, jak i klientów. Nie musisz wchodzić w bliższe kontakty z klientami, jeśli nie chcesz. Na początek zaproponowałbym ci wpuszczanie klientów, a potem bar. W ten sposób się zorientujesz, o co chodzi.

Harry zaprotestował dosyć gorączkowo, nie czuł się na siłach kontrolować, kto wchodzi, a kto nie. Zawsze uważał, że bramkarz musi mieć odpowiednią posturę, ale Johnny go uspokoił.

— Nie, Harry. O to się nie martw. Twoje zadanie to selekcja i rozdzielenie ludzi na tych, którzy przychodzą się napić i tych, co u nas się bawią. Zasada jest prosta: albo – albo. Zakładasz im na rękę odpowiednią bransoletkę. Wychodząc, muszą przejść obok ciebie i wtedy ty przecinasz. Jeśli nie spamiętasz twarzy, mamy stemple. Co ty na to?

Po szybkim przemyśleniu sprawy, Harry uznał, że to niegłupi pomysł i spytał, czy będzie mógł się rozejrzeć przed otwarciem. Johnny przystał na tę propozycję, bo na spokojnie pokazaliby mu wszystko i przedstawili paru osobom. Umówili się, że Harry wpadnie po tym, jak skończy u Edith. Wtedy do kuchni wrócił Frankie i z łagodnym uśmiechem spytał:

— Ktoś tu chyba chciał się nauczyć używać „tego czarnego czegoś", tak? Naprawdę chcesz spróbować?

Chłopak zrozumiał, że Frankie rzeczywiście chce mu pokazać, o co prosił, więc odpowiedział rozradowanym uśmiechem, podskakując niemal na krześle.

— Jasne, że chcę! To przecież bombowo wygląda, w każdym razie na twarzy innych. Może nie będę przez to przystojniejszy, ale chyba bardziej nie zbrzydnę.

— Słońce, nie wiem, kto ci te bzdury nawtykał do głowy, ale jesteś przystojny. Co więcej, masz jedne z najpiękniejszych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Oczywiście, kiedy nie są czerwone, jak dziś. Płakałeś w nocy?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Jasne, tęsknie za przyjaciółmi, ale w wakacje też się nie widujemy przez całe tygodnie. Nie, chyba potrzebuję nowych okularów. Nie zmieniałem ich od lat. Szkoła uznała, że to obowiązek Dursleyów, a oni twierdzili, że szkoły. Myślałem, żeby za wypłatę skombinować sobie soczewki, co uważasz?

Frankie delikatnie popchnął go do łazienki, sadzając na toalecie.

— Świetny pomysł i jeśli chcesz, umówimy cię do okulisty, żeby miał w zapasie nowe okulary. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Dobra, wracając do naszego tematu. Nie sądzę, aby czarny ci pasował. Jesteś bardzo blady i wyglądałbyś jak Got, a nie o to nam chodzi. Zupełnie nie twój kolor, Harry. Ciemna zieleń albo granat byłby lepszy.

Frankie mamrotał do siebie, przeszukując szuflady. W końcu rozległ się zwycięski okrzyk.

— O, tu cię mam! I nie, Harry, sam musisz to nałożyć. Zmyję swoje i pokażę na sobie, jak to powinieneś zrobić. Dobrze?

Harry chętnie się zgodził. Był bardzo ciekawy, jak to wyjdzie. Uważnie przypatrywał się, jak Frankie wziął do ręki swoją ciemną konturówkę i pokrył ciemną linią jakieś dwie trzecie pod okiem, delikatnie rozmazując. To sprawiło, że jego oczy wyglądały intrygująco i tajemniczo. Parę ruchów, a efekt niesamowity.

Pierwsza próba Harry'ego była kompletnie nieudana, więcej razy trafiał kredką w oko, niż rysował odpowiednią linię pod okiem. Frankie roześmiał się i wręczył mu buteleczkę mleczka do zmywania makijażu oraz waciki.

— Zmywaj i nakładaj jeszcze raz. Nabierzesz wprawy. Jak to mówią: trening czyni mistrza. Zostawiam cię z tym i walcz, Harry. Musisz się przyzwyczaić do tego i powtarzać, aż nie osiągniesz tego, co chcesz. Gdy wreszcie będzie jak należy, wyjdź i pokaż się nam. Dobra? A i jeszcze coś. Wieczorem chcę zobaczyć twoje plecy, zanim je nasmarujemy

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i mruknął bez złości:

— Mam nie wychodzić przez pewien czas, żebyście mogli spokojnie o mnie pogadać, prawda? — Mężczyzna skrzywił się i wyglądało, jakby miał zamiar przepraszać, ale Harry machnął ręką i dodał: — Idź i nie przejmuj się. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie będziecie przecież knuć za moimi plecami i mi wymyślać.

oOo

Frankie siadł przy stole z kubkiem herbaty.

— Co o tym wszystkim myślisz?

Kwaśna mina na twarzy Johnny'ego mówiła wszystko.

— To nieźle pokręcona sytuacja. Nie mamy szans wyprostować chłopakowi w głowie. I najgorsze, że to wmówili mu dorośli, którzy powinni się nim zająć. Cholerne zabobony. Wyobrażasz sobie, w obecnych czasach i magia, przepowiednie? Niech to szlag!

— No dokładnie. Choć Harry mówił, że to tylko możliwe. Jednak masz rację, niezłych bzdur mu nakładli do głowy. Trzeba, żeby zaznał życia w prawdziwym świecie. Tylko musimy uważać, aby się nie wystraszył i nie zniechęcił. Małe kroczki. Najpierw przy drzwiach, potem bar, a co potem? Stolik? Przy jego delikatnej sylwetce to chyba będzie najbardziej odpowiednie.

Johnny przytaknął.

— Mnie pasuje. Zobaczymy, czy jemu będzie. Pamiętaj, nie możemy decydować za niego. Pokręci się przez parę dni i sam podejmie decyzję. Za długo inni robili to za niego i musi się tego nauczyć. Czy mistrz Liu zgodził się go wziąć pod swoje skrzydła?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Jutro mam zajęcia i go spytam. Ale fakt, choćby podstawy sztuk walki będą przydatne i pomogą mu w ogarnięciu się fizycznym i mentalnym. Nawet elementy tai chi albo yogi będą dobre. Muszę tylko pilnować, żeby nie zainfekował sobie znowu swoich pleców.

— Powiem jutro w klubie, żeby się nasze potwory zachowywały jak należy. Jeszcze nam go wystraszą.

Parsknęli cicho i sącząc herbatę, czekali na Harry'ego.


	6. Rozdział trzeci - Część druga

Rozdział trzeci  
Część druga

oOo

— Chyba mi się udało! Nareszcie! Tak będzie dobrze, prawda? — Harry uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do kuchni. — Co myślicie?

Frankie roześmiał się lekko. Chłopak całkiem nieźle sobie poradził, nadając twarzy i podkreślonym oczom subtelnie seksowny wygląd. Stając w progu, miał na sobie luźno zawiązane na biodrach starsze kimono mężczyzny. Ciemnozielony eyeliner, którego użył, bardzo ładnie eksponował jego oczy i sprawiał, że skóra nabierała nieziemskiej, eterycznej jasności.

— Słońce, naprawdę muszę kupić kij do krykieta, albo bejsbolowy. Wszyscy, którzy na ciebie spojrzą, utopią się we własnej ślinie. — Mężczyzna gestem poprosił go, aby wykonał obrót.

— Bardzo ładnie. Jesteś jednak zbyt chudy, mój drogi. Musimy cię trochę podtuczyć. Zrzuć kimono i siadaj okrakiem na krześle, żebym mógł się przyjrzeć twoim plecom. Trzeba uważać, aby infekcja się nie przyplątała.

Harry bez sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie. Wcześniej, gdy był u siebie, na stoliczku nocnym znalazł niewielki słoiczek maści uzdrawiającej. Wiedział, komu potem musi serdecznie podziękować.

— Zgredek zdobył dla mnie... Cóż, w mojej społeczności bardzo silnie rozpowszechniona jest naturalna medycyna. Mógłbyś mi posmarować plecy tą maścią. Może nie będzie lepsza od tej z apteki, ale Zgredkowi nie było łatwo ją zdobyć i przynieść.

— Jasne. Pozwól mi tylko zobaczyć, jak tam twoje plecy się mają. — Frankie ostrożnie dotknął gojących się ran i oświadczył po chwili: — Trochę lepiej, ale mimo wszystko wolałbym, aby goiły się prędzej. Jednak zważywszy na okoliczności, to jestem zadowolony, że wyglądają tak dobrze.

Johnny z kolei przerwał tę wymianę następującym pytaniem:

— Harry, nie widziałem, jak Zgredek wchodził. Znowu użył okna, prawda?

Chłopak poruszył się nieco zakłopotany, a jednak udało mu się siedzieć miarę nieruchomo.

— Pewnie tak. Nie widziałem go jednak. Lubi sie pojawiać i znikać niespodziewanie. To przez jego… nieśmiałość. Powtórzę mu, że powinien wchodzić drzwiami, że tu nikt się nie będzie na niego gapił. Jeśli to się powtórzy, zabronię mu przychodzić. Jestem pewien, że tym razem zapamięta. Przepraszam w jego imieniu.

— Nie musisz, Harry. Zgredek powinien sam odpowiadać za to, co robi. Nie podlega twojej kontroli. Po prostu mu powiedz, że niezależnie od tego, jak wygląda, może do nas wpadać. Warunek wchodzenia drzwiami nie podlega negocjacji. Zgoda?

— Dobra, porozmawiam z nim. Jak tylko się pojawi.

oOo

Harry ucieszył sie, kiedy Johnny zajrzał do jego pokoju jakieś pół godziny później.

— Zgadnij, kto właśnie zapukał do drzwi wejściowych?

Uniósł wzrok znad książki i ujrzał skrzata zerkającego na niego zza nogi Johnny'ego.

— Zgredek! Cześć! Chodź, siadaj.

Stworzenie okrążyło gospodarza i bez trudu wskoczyło na krzesło przy biurku.

— Dziękuję ci, Johnny. Nie będzie wam przeszkadzało, jeśli pogadamy za zamkniętymi drzwiami?

Johnny posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i, wycofując się, zamknął drzwi. Odczekawszy krótką chwilę, Harry obrócił się do skrzata ze słowami:

— Dziękuję za maść, Zgredku. Ale pamiętaj, aby pojawiać się tu frontowymi drzwiami. Frankie i Johnny mnie przygarnęli, musimy podporządkować się ich zasadom. Przepraszam, jeśli to wygląda, jakbym na ciebie naskakiwał. Naprawdę mi przykro, bo nie chcę, żeby tak było.

Skrzat zrzucił kaptur i potrząsnął głową.

— Zgredek wie, że źle zrobił i przeprosi. Nikogo nie było, a panicz Harry Potter potrzebował maści. Zgredek zdobył eliksiry dla panicza. Napar kojący żołądek, na ból głowy. Niedobry Zgredek podkradł je mistrzowi profesorowi Snape'owi, ale zrobił to dla panicza Harry'ego. Profesor Snape liczy wszystkie mikstury. To bardzo trudne coś zabrać niepostrzeżenie, bo profesor Snape się zorientował, że brakuje fiolek. Założył zamki, których nawet Zgredek nie otworzy.

Harry wziął od niego fiolki różnej wielkości i barwy. Podziękował mu raz jeszcze, oglądając je, nie rozpoznał jednej z nich. Zawierała nieznany mu do tej pory eliksir.

— Co to?

— Na ból głowy. Bardzo mocna mikstura, najlepiej do szklanki wody wlać dwie krople i dolegliwości panicza Harry'ego Pottera znikną jak ręką odjął. A tu jest lista. Czarodzieje piszą zabawne książki. Zgredek śmieje sie do rozpuku, gdy czyta o magii. Ale Zgredek sporządził listę czarów dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera. Jest pewna część magii wykorzystywana tylko przez skrzaty. Czarodzieje nie powinni po nią sięgać.

Harry spojrzał na książkę, którą przyniósł mu skrzat. Wyglądała, jakby nikt jej nie otwierał, ale na liście od Zgredka wypisane były numery strony i odnośniki dotyczące poszczególnych zaklęć. Chłopak westchnął, bardzo chciał poćwiczyć niektóre z nich, ale obawiał się, że ministerstwo wytropi go w tej samej chwili, w której on wypowie pierwszą inkantację i użyje magii.

— Dziękuję ci, Zgredku, Chciałbym móc je poćwiczyć.

— Ale dlaczego panicz Harry Potter sir tego nie robi? — pisnął zaskoczony skrzat.

— Namiar, Zgredku. Pamiętasz? Mówiłem ci. Ministerstwo zlokalizuje mnie w momencie.  
Uszy skrzata zatrzepotały niczym skrzydła motyla.

— Nie. To nie tak. Nikt nie namierzy, ani nie złapie panicza Harry'ego Pottera. — Młody czarodziej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Zgredek ponownie potrzasnął gwałtownie głową. — Ministerstwo pilnuje czarodziejów przed wielką magią. Mała magia jest absolutnie poza podejrzeniem i bezpieczna.

— O co chodzi z wielką i małą magią? Nie bardzo rozumiem. Tłumaczyłeś mi to wcześniej, ale nie rozumiem. Boję się użyć jakiejkolwiek magii, nie chcę znowu dostać powiadomienia z ministerstwa o pogwałceniu przeze mnie jakiegoś przepisu. Nie chcę, żeby mnie złapali.

Twarz Zgredka wyrażała zniesmaczenie w najwyższym stopniu. Wyglądało to cokolwiek dziwnie w połączeniu z jego ogromnymi oczami i wąskimi, zaciśniętymi ustami.

— Zgredek ułożył w głowie odpowiednią listę. Wielka magia to zaklęcia takie jak _Protego_, _Rectumsempra_. Mała z kolei to czary używane do psot, ale nie tylko – _Wingardium Leviosa_ albo _Chłoszczyć_. Gdyby ministerstwo chciało sprawdzać każde użycie magii, musiałoby przydzielić aurora każdemu czarodziejowi. Zgredek zrobi kolejną listę dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera i wypisze każde zaklęcie, które okropne ministerstwo namierza i obserwuje. Będzie wtedy dobrze dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera?

Młody czarodziej potarł dłonią twarz i mruknął zmęczonym głosem:

— Tak, będzie bardzo dobrze dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera.

— Zgredek pójdzie już. Panicz Harry Potter powinien się położyć, bo mówi jak skrzat domowy, a to nie przystoi. Niedobrze.

Stworzenie zeskoczyło z krzesła i oświadczyło, podkreślając wagę słów ruchem palca:

— Panicz Harry Potter będzie ćwiczył swoją magię. Drobne klątwy, zaklęcia czyszczące i używane do czynności domowych oraz osobistych. Składanie prania na przykład, to na pewno nie jest objęte obserwacją ministerstwa. Zgredek przygotuje i taką listę, z bezpiecznymi czarami. Teraz Harry Potter musi spać. Najpierw jednak eliksir i maść…

— Frankie już mi nasmarował mi plecy, ale dzięki za przypomnienie. Wiem, że nie masz za bardzo jak, ale jak miałbyś okazję zdobyć dla mnie eliksir Bezsennego Snu byłbym ci ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie musi być na już, nie chcę też, żebyś wpadł przez mnie w kłopoty.

— Zgredek może przynieść ten eliksir ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey nie pilnuje i nie liczy tego, co ma w szafkach. Ale panicz Harry Potter powinien uważać, bo eliksir Bezsennego Snu jest groźny. On… Zgredek nie pamięta słowa, ale wie, że trzeba bardzo uważać.

— Tak. Uzależnia. A ja potrzebuję go, żeby spać, Zgredku. Używam go bardzo ostrożnie - tylko w chwilach, gdy Voldemort mnie męczy. — Przycisnął dłoń do ust, aby zasłonić ziewnięcie. — Faktycznie powinienem się zdrzemnąć. Wciąż nie jestem w formie i potrzebuję więcej snu, niż myślałem. Jeszcze raz dzięki za informację o magii. Mogę ćwiczyć moc i koncentrację, używając niemal każdego zaklęcia. Dobranoc.

Zgredek natychmiast znalazł się przy nim i odchylił kołdrę. Młody czarodziej zaczął mówić, że nie musi, ale pogodny uśmiech na twarzy skrzata uciszył jego protesty. Harry wymamrotał podziękowania, wślizgując się pod okrycie i poczuł coś niezwykłego. Po raz pierwszy chyba, odkąd sięgał pamięcią, ktoś go otulał tak troskliwie. Zręczne dłonie skrzata podciągnęły przykrycie praktycznie pod brodę chłopca i delikatnie wygładziły wokół jego sylwetki.

Następnie Zgredek narzucił kaptur i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Na korytarzu usłyszał Frankiego i Johnny'ego, którzy zawołali go z salonu.

— Zgredku, możemy zamienić parę słów?

Skrzat zbliżył się do nich. Siedzieli na kanapie i uśmiechali się przyjaźnie.

— Tak?

— Nie chcemy, żebyś myślał, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany. Jesteś. Jak najbardziej, ale nie wolno ci wkradać się tak, jak to zrobiłeś. Mamy niewiele zasad, ale nie podlegają dyskusji. Żadnych niespodziewanych wizyt i zakradania się przez okno. Przychodź kiedy masz ochotę, ale zawsze kieruj się do drzwi. Dobrze?

— Oczywiście. Zgredek nie zakradł się wtedy, ale niósł pa... Harry'emu Potterowi lekarstwa. Harry potrzebuje maści, a nikogo w domu nie było. Przepraszam. To się nie powtórzy.

— Rozumiem. Dostarczyłeś maść Harry'emu, więc o tym zapomnimy. Zresztą i tak będziecie się widzieć, no może z wyjątkiem tego czasu, kiedy Harry będzie pracował.

— Pracował?

— Tak. W naszym klubie. — Johnny skinął.— Chyba nie będzie kłopotów, jak myślisz?  
Zgredek gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, uważając na kaptur, gdy zaprzeczył:

— Harry Potter lubi pracę. Nie lubi jałmużny. Zgredek bardzo przeprasza, ale musi już iść. Miłego wieczoru.

Skrzat wycofał się do wyjścia i zniknął za drzwiami, żywiąc nadzieję, że mugole nie zauważyli zbyt wiele.

Frankie obserwował go z uśmiechem.

— Zabawny z niego facecik. Faktycznie bardzo nieśmiały.

— Owszem, ale jest przyjacielem Harry'ego. Przy okazji, sprawdzę, co u niego. Pewnie dał mu się we znaki ten wariacki dzień. Oby nie trzeba było ponownie wzywać Angusa. Jakbym dorwał tego jego wuja…

— Sam bym to zrobił, ale ty byś go dobił, to mogę ci obiecać. Zerknij na Harry'ego, ale potem przyjdź do sypialni. Wcześniej się położymy, zasłużyliśmy na to.

— Jasne.

oOo

Severus Snape nie był w dobrym nastroju. Właściwie humor miał fatalny. Całą przerwę świąteczną szukał Harry'ego Pottera, ba, nadal to robił. Dumbledore przesunął rozpoczęcie drugiego semestru o dwa tygodnie wcześniej, licząc na znalezienie chłopaka. Był zmęczony łażeniem po ulicach i odpowiadania na niekończące się pytania Czarnego Pana i Dumbledore'a. Ci dwaj nieustannie naciskali go, aby znalazł nieposłusznego bachora. On sam w głębi serca też chciał go znaleźć. Nie obawiał się o niego w takim stopniu, co reszta. Potter zawsze spadał na cztery łapy, prawda? Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej.

W tej chwili stopy miał obolałe i przemarznięte. Nie znosił zimna. Wbrew rozpowszechnionym plotkom, jego kwatery były przyjemnie ciepłe, choć w gabinecie, do którego przychodzili czasem uczniowie, panował chłód, aby chronić drogocenne książki.

Teraz marzył o swoim fotelu, szklaneczce rozgrzewającej brandy i cieple płomieni w kominku. Nie czuł swoich stóp. A uszkodzenie nerwów w wyniku zbyt długiej ekspozycji na _Cruciatusa_ dodatkowo nie ułatwiało sprawy. Wciąż potrzebował podpierać się laską, a gdy się zmęczony, tracił kontrolę nad porażonymi mięśniami lewej ręki. Tak jak teraz. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni fiolkę eliksiru łagodzącego skutki klątwy i wypił zawartość jednym haustem, ruszając dalej.

Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, aby zajrzeć do podejrzanych zaułków i uliczek. Nie przypuszczał, aby Złoty Chłopiec znajdował się pośród brudnych uciekinierów, którzy tłoczyli się w bramach i za posłanie mieli karton.

W Głównym Holu spotkał się z Dumbledorem.

— Nie znalazłeś go, prawda? Rozglądałeś się wszędzie?

Severus bez słowa strzasnął z siebie gruby zimowy płaszcz i wręczył go oczekującemu skrzatowi. Następnie się odezwał:

— Owszem. Przeszukałem każde potencjalne miejsce, gdzie według mnie mógł się skryć. Albusie, jestem zmęczony i zziębnięty. Nie czuję nóg. Jeśli masz zamiar mnie przesłuchiwać, przynajmniej pozwól mi usiąść i napić się gorącej herbaty.

Dyrektor Dumbledore miał przyzwoitość wyglądać na zawstydzonego.

— Wybacz, mój chłopcze. Zapraszam serdecznie. Tak bardzo się o niego niepokoję.

— Myślę, że spadł na cztery łapy, jak zwykle i ma się doskonale, w końcu to Potter.

Dumbledore obrzucił mistrza eliksirów ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Ta gorycz ci nie pasuje, Severusie. Wypijesz herbatę i wrócisz do swoich kwater odpocząć. Zasłużyłeś. Wiem, że wciąż niedomagasz, ale znalezienie Harry'ego to nasz priorytet. Musi do nas wrócić, zanim plotki o jego zaginięciu dotrą do opinii publicznej. Świat magii ogarnie panika.

— Doskonale o tym wiem. To główny powód, dla którego zdzieram buty, łażąc po mugolskiej części Londynu w tak paskudną pogodę. — Wypił filiżankę herbaty niemal duszkiem. — Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę do siebie i odpocznę. Pomyślę, do jakiej mysiej dziury ten niewdzięczny smarkacz mógł wślizgnąć.

— Severusie!

Snape odwrócił się od przyjemnie trzaskającego ognia.

— Albusie? — niemal zamruczał cichym głosem. Wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał nic, ale dyrektor dobrze wiedział, że ten pomruk to oznaka rychłego wybuchu. Severus naprawdę rzadko kiedy podnosił głos. Wręcz przeciwnie, im ciszej się odzywał, tym bliżej było do wyczerpania jego skąpej cierpliwości.

— Nic takiego. Idź odpocząć, mój chłopcze.

Mistrz eliksirów powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem tego, co miał na końcu języka. Wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka i mruknął: „kwatery Severusa Snape'a", znikając w zielonych płomieniach.

oOo

Draco Malfoy również był wściekły i na pewno nie mógł pohamować swojego języka:

— Gdzie, do ciężkiej cholery, ten dupek jest?! Jak go dorwę, nie wiem, co mu zrobię… Ja… Niech go szlag!

Lucjusz Malfoy poprawił się w zajmowanym przez siebie fotelu i pochylił się w kierunku swojej laski, bezwiednie ssąc elegancką rączkę. Draco widział, że ojciec się martwi, a to tylko świadczyło o tym jak bardzo. Tylko ogromne zmartwienie zmuszało go do tego szczególnego przyzwyczajenia, o którym praktycznie nikt nie wiedział.

— Co teraz, ojcze? Co robimy?

— Niech Crabbe i Goyle połażą po ulicach i się za nim rozejrzą.

— Jasne. Tak. A ja… Chyba złożę wizytę… Hmmm… Który z moich znajomych ma mugolskie koneksje?

— Zapewne nikt z ważniejszych, jak sadzę? — Lucjusz bardzo się starał zmienić swoje podejście do ludzi nieposiadających magii, ale było to niezwykle trudne.

— Nie, nikt z ważniejszych — przyznał Draco. — Ale ktoś taki jest teraz nam bardzo potrzebny. Ktoś, kto może znać miejsca, w których Harry się ukrył. Jestem pewien, że znajduje się w mugolskiej części Londynu.

— Rozumiem. Trzeba się rozejrzeć w dzielnicach czerwonych latarni. Być może do kogoś się przyłączył, albo gdzieś pracuje. Może żebrze, może nie.

Draco zamrugał zaskoczony i na samą myśl przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz.

— Ojcze, nie sądzisz chyba, że…

— Z jego dumą? Raczej nie, ale jest zima, Draco. Jest sam na ulicy, zziębnięty i głodny, może chory. Nie ma nic. Nie martw się, znajdziemy go. Nawet jeśli sam miałbym chodzić po mieście i go szukać.

Draco westchnął i wyjrzał przez okno. Śnieg sypał dosyć intensywnie.

— Wyślę Vince'a i Grega, żeby się rozejrzeli. A ja pójdę do… Jak on się nazywa? Ten z czwartego roku… A, tak, Charles Abbot. Może coś będzie wiedział. Boi się mnie na tyle, że będzie milczał w razie, gdy ktoś go zapyta o naszą rozmowę.

— Bądź dyskretny, Draco.

— Oczywiście, ojcze.

oOo

Harry obudził się następnego dnia, czując się jeszcze lepiej niż poprzedniego. Poszedł do kuchni i okazało się, że nikogo poza nim w mieszkaniu nie było. Frankie zostawił na stole kuchni wiadomość informującą, że pojechali zajrzeć do jednego z ich _chłopców_, który zachorował. Młody czarodziej miał zjeść, co tylko chciał na śniadanie, a potem iść do Edith.  
Zrobił sobie owsiankę z odrobiną masła i śmietany, jajka, grzanki, herbatę. Nalał sobie jeszcze szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Zdołał nie pochłonąć tego wszystko w ciągu minuty od przygotowania tylko dlatego, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

Po śniadaniu, ubrał się i wziął swoją różdżkę. Zgredek przyniósł mu niedawno obiecaną listę bezpiecznych zaklęć i Harry teraz wiedział, z jakiej magii może bezkarnie korzystać. Faktycznie, nie otrzymał żadnego powiadomienia, ani innego sygnału, że ministerstwo wie o jego legalnych bądź nie czarach.

Przez następne dwie godziny ćwiczył swoją kontrolę na mocą zaklęć. Przy użyciu magii posprzątał każde dostępne pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu. Trenował pospolite czary czyszczące i porządkujące, a jednocześnie celność oraz kontrolę nad uwalnianą magią. Tak cudownie było czarować bez obaw przed sową z ministerstwa. Jego życie podporządkowane było albo ministerstwu, albo mieszali się w nie Dumbledore i Snape. Dostrzegł ten fakt już dawno i takie traktowanie jego osoby budziło w nim jedynie niesmak i złość.

_Nie jestem różdżką, aby użyć mnie, a potem rzucić w kąt!_

Gdy mieszkanie aż lśniło czystością, poszedł do Edith. Było zimno, ale miał ciepłą kurtkę, a na swoje marznące stopy założył dwie pary ciepłych skarpet. Mocne, zimowe obuwie zabezpieczało go przed lodowatą wilgocią zalegającą na chodniku. Szedł raczej szybkim krokiem, zdążył jednak podziwiać mijane witryny.

Kiedy się zbliżał do sklepu Edith, kobieta właśnie otwierała. Pomachała do niego i weszła do środka. Chłopak ruszył za nią.

— Witaj, Harry. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak wcześnie. Umówiliśmy się na czwartą po południu. Zjadłeś śniadanie?

— Tak, proszę pani. Frankie i Johnny pojechali do chorego pracownika, więc zjadłem i przyszedłem. Od czego mam zacząć?

Edith odchyliła zasłonę oddzielającą sklep od zaplecza.

— Zajmij się tym bałaganem, poskładaj ubrania i powieś te, które się nadają do powieszenia. Pozbądź się kartonów. Niedaleko tylnego wyjścia jest kontener na śmieci. Po prostu ogarnij zaplecze. Pozamiataj. Sama nie wiem, jak to się stało, że podłoga jest tak zapuszczona. Nie szalej. Nie musisz to wszystko zrobić dziś. Jeśli zmarzniesz, albo się zmęczysz, przyjdź do mnie. Zaparzę herbaty i się oboje napijemy. No, pierwsi klienci zaraz będą. Zawsze się pojawiają, jak tylko otworzę. Nie ma chwili dla siebie — burknęła cicho kobieta, przechodząc bliżej lady.

Chłopak omiótł wzrokiem zaplecze i wzruszył ramionami. W tej chwili, aby wyjść tylnymi drzwiami, musiałby spróbować wspinaczki wysokogórskiej. Zdecydował się poskładać to, co zalegało luzem, żeby zrobić miejsce. Zaczął składać i rozdzielać rzeczy. Część z nich nadawała się do prania, zanim można było z nimi zrobić cokolwiek. Znalazł coś, do czego wrzucał brudne ubrania. Uporządkowanie jednego stosika zajęło mu stosunkowo niewiele czasu i sięgnął do następnego. W tym momencie ponownie zajrzała Edith, pytając, jak sobie radzi. Wyjaśnił, co wymyślił i właścicielka sklepu uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem:

— Całkiem dobry pomysł, Harry. Co z tymi poskładanymi rzeczami?

— Myślałem, żeby dać je na półki. Chyba że woli pani tego nie robić.

— Nie, masz rację. Przenieś je i połóż na stole, który jest przy wejściu do zaplecza. Resztą ja się zajmę. I tak nie mam na razie nic do roboty.

Zgodnie z poleceniem, Harry zaczął wynosić poskładane ubrania i kłaść je w odpowiednim miejscu.

Zdołał posortować wszystkie rzeczy, które znalazły się na półkach, albo na wieszakach. Spora część została przeznaczona do prania. Z prowizorycznego kosza na brudy aż się wysypywało.

— Idę wywalić niepotrzebne kartony. Zaraz przyjdę.

Harry wyszedł na dwór, trzymając oburącz spłaszczone kartonowe pudełka. Wyrzucił je i ruszył z powrotem do środka. Niemal wpadł na jakiegoś chłopaka.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie ma 'przepraszam'. Co tu robisz, śmieciu?

Młody czarodziej westchnął ciężko. Stojący przed nim idiota był niczym Dudley w latach swojej "świetności". Wyglądało na to, że zamierzał spuścić mu manto. Przeliczył się, bo Ron i bliźniacy nauczyli go paru sztuczek przydatnych do samoobrony. Niestety w przypadku wuja Vernona na nic by się to zdało, był ogromny i lubił zaskakiwać chłopaka, gdy ten wykonywał zlecone mu obowiązki, albo jadł resztki z pańskiego stołu. O ile mógł dostąpić tej łaski.

— Słuchaj, nie chcę problemów. Przepuść mnie.

Tamten miał inny pomysł. Harry z ledwością się uchylił przed niewątpliwie silnym ciosem i sam wyprowadził prosty w brzuch. Gdy przeciwnik się zgiął, a następnie upadł, do ataku przystąpiło dwóch pozostałych. Harry miał szczęście, że w tym momencie zawołała go Edith, wyglądając tylnymi drzwiami. Jej krzyk spłoszył całą trójkę, którzy zwiewali, aż się kurzyło. Edith wykrzykiwała za nimi przekleństwa. Młody czarodziej stwierdził, że tamci powinni się cieszyć z jednego faktu. Nie posiadała magii, bo gdyby tak było... mogliby potracić pewne części ciała i to nieodwracalnie.

— Harry, nic ci nie jest? Czego te łobuzy chciały od ciebie?

Chłopak wszedł na zaplecze, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

— Wszystko dobrze, tylko walnął mnie w ramię. Nie za bardzo wiem, czego ode mnie chcieli, ale podejrzewam, że to przez mój wygląd uznali mnie za wygodny cel.

— Frankie i Johnny muszą się o tym dowiedzieć. To się nie może powtórzyć. Nie tobie.

— Ale o co chodzi? Co się nie może powtórzyć? — Harry wolał nie wysuwać własnych wniosków.

— Od pewnego czasu ta trójka szukała nowej ofiary. Ten biedaczek, którego dręczyli ostatnio, musiał zmienić szkołę i zamieszkać u ciotki.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, tylko tak bezradnie wyglądam, potrafię się obronić. Sam powiem Frankiemu i Johnny'emu, jak wrócę. Ale... byłoby fajnie, jakby pani do nich zadzwoniła ze swoją wersją. Chyba nie będzie się różniła od mojej. Zbyt często nazywano mnie kłamcą. Jest herbata?

Edith otworzyła usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała z tego i zaprowadziła Harry'ego do maleńkiego biura. Tam usiedli z kubkami ciepłego napoju w rękach.

— Pycha. Dziękuję — Harry dodał cukru i odetchnął głęboko.

— Proszę bardzo. Chcesz pogadać? O tym, że nikt ci nie wierzy? \\\

— Nie. Dzięki, ale to przeszłość. Po prostu chyba jestem przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Nie chciałbym, aby Frankie i Johnny myśleli, że przesadzam, bo chcę ściągnąć na siebie uwagę otoczenia.

— Harry? Nie. Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Wypij herbatę i wracaj do domu.

Chłopak sam się sobie dziwił, ale był wdzięczny Edith za tę delikatność i dyskrecję. Gdy odkładał pusty już kubek, obiecał, że przyjdzie następnego dnia i chętnie pomoże dalej ogarnąć zaplecze.

oOo

Kiedy Harry przyszedł do domu, w kuchni spotkał Johnny'ego, który szykował lunch.

— Siadaj, Harry. Edith właśnie dzwoniła. Chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie, co się stało.

Młody czarodziej opowiedział wszystko, bez koloryzowania. Gdy umilkł, Johnny westchnął.

— Naprawdę nic ci nie jest?

— Naprawdę. Moi przyjaciele ze szkoły nauczyli mnie jak się bronić. Uderzyłem jednego w brzuch i chciałem zwiać pozostałym, ale Edith ich przepłoszyła.

— Nie próbowałeś sam ich pokonać?

— Wyglądam na szaleńca?! Nie, w żadnym razie. Chciałem, żeby mi dali spokój, kupić sobie dość czasu na ucieczkę. Bójka z takim kimś jak oni kompletnie mija się z celem i jest bezsensowna.

Johnny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i jego twarz wyrażała zarówno szacunek, jak i podziw dla postawy chłopaka.

— Nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś tak młody będzie tak mądry i rozsądny. Brawo, Harry! A, mam pytanie, potrzebujesz jeszcze tej herbaty ziołowej?

Młody czarodziej przyznał, że owszem, nawet bardzo. Johnny polecił mu pójść do sklepiku zielarskiego mistrza Liu po nową paczuszkę, bo ta, którą mieli, akurat się kończyła.

— Idź chodnikiem i główną ulicą cały czas. Te chłopaki nie zaatakują cię w biały dzień w takim miejscu. Zdecydowanie wolą zaułki, albo nieuczęszczane uliczki. Powiedz mistrzowi, żeby dorzucił do mojego rachunku. Tak, wiem, że mi oddasz. Nie martw się tym. Idź.

I Harry poszedł. Zgodnie z radą Johnny'ego, trzymał się "głównej" ulicy. Dotarcie do małego sklepu nie zabrało mu dużo czasu. Na miejscu okazało się, że Johnny niejako wrobił go w tę wizytę.

Mistrz Liu powitał go z uśmiechem.

— Więcej herbaty? Naprawdę jej potrzebujesz?

— Nie przestaje mi smakować, a to znaczy, że pewnie mój organizm wciąż jej potrzebuje.

Mistrz Liu przytaknął.

— W takim razie przygotuję nową porcję. Niestety nie mam w zwyczaju trzymać tej mieszanki w składziku. Najbardziej wartościowa jest świeża. — Zaczął krzątać się przy szafkach, szufladach, wyciągać pudełka, słoiki rozmaitej wielkości i kształtu. Harry przyglądał się mu z nieukrywaną fascynacją. — Słyszałem, że miałeś dziś pewne problemy z paroma tutejszymi wyrostkami. Podobno przyjaciele nauczyli cię podstaw samoobrony, zgadza się?

— Owszem, drobne kłopoty. Poradziłem sobie jednak w miarę możliwości, rzecz jasna. Dlaczego pan pyta?

— Frankie podsunął mi pomysł, żebym przyjął cię na ucznia. Uczę sztuk walki. Byłbyś zainteresowany?

Chłopak myślał o tym przez chwilę, a jego palce aż go świerzbiły, aby dotknąć najbliższego składnika przygotowywanej właśnie mieszanki naparu.

— Byłoby wspaniale. Byłbym zachwycony, dziękuję! Naprawdę! Eee… A co to? — wskazał na coś małego i pokruszonego.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co to jest. W każdym razie pomaga, a to jest najważniejsze.

— Wiem, że żaden składnik by mi nie zaszkodził, ale… Proszę mi powiedzieć. Obiecuję, że nie będę się krzywił, ani nie obrzydzi mi to herbaty.

— To gąsienica. Zawiera pewne enzymy, które dobroczynnie wpływają na ludzki organizm, a zwłaszcza cierpiący na skutki długotrwałego niedożywienia.

Młody czarodziej przyjrzał się drobince z powątpiewaniem.

— Gąsienica? Nie wygląda na to. To jest za krótkie i jakby wysuszone. Dobrze mówię? — Harry sięgnął i podniósł delikatnie mały kawałek, aby powąchać. — A może uwędzone?

Mistrz Liu spojrzał na niego oniemiały i pełen nieskrywanego podziwu.

— I to, i to. A następnie podzielona wedle naturalnych segmentów. Gratuluję, rzadko kto byłby tak spokojny po odkryciu, co to jest.

Chłopak przyglądał się pracy mistrza Liu i rozmyślał nad tą właśnie kwestią.

— Cóż… Mnie wszystko jedno. Ważne, że mi pomaga. Ale fakt, rozumiem, dlaczego nie lubi pan mówić klientom o składzie naparów. Czy mógłbym jakoś pomóc? Jestem bardzo ciekaw. Proszę…

Mistrz Liu uśmiechnął się i polecił mu ugnieść trochę suszonego imbiru. Harry ujął mosiężny moździerz i tłuczek z doświadczeniem nietypowym dla szesnastolatka, przynajmniej wedle jego opinii. Kiedy chłopak skończył, pokazał zielarzowi i spytał, czy dobrze wywiązał się z zadania. Mężczyzna lekko skłonił głową i przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak Harry dotyka nieznacznie zmieszanych, rozdrobnionych, nie do końca rozpoznawalnych składników.

— Gotowa?

— Tak. I jaka jest twoja decyzja w sprawie lekcji? Pomyślałeś o tym?  
— Owszem i nadal uważam, że to znakomity pomysł. Muszę tylko pomyśleć, jak za nie zapłacić, bo nie chcę, aby Frankie albo Johnny robili to za mnie. Już i tak się im nie wypłacę do końca życia.

— O to się akurat nie martw. Przyda mi się pomoc w sprzątaniu dojo.

— Zgoda. — Harry skinął głową i dodał po chwili: — Kiedy mógłbym zacząć?

— Przyjdź jutro rano. Rozumiem, że będziesz pracował w klubie, tak?

— Taki mam zamiar, ale wciąż się zastanawiam.

— To niewątpliwie trudna decyzja, ale mogę ci powiedzieć jedno: to dobra praca. Uczciwie płacą i bardzo dbają o swoich pracowników. Gdybym był młodszy… albo tak urodziwy jak ty, nie wahałbym ani chwili.

— Pomyślę o tym jeszcze. Dziękuję za radę. — Harry skłonił się lekko i przed wyjściem wziął paczuszkę. W jego głowie rozbrzmiewały słowa mistrza Liu i próbował zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł uznać, że jest _urodziwy_.


	7. Rozdział czwarty - Część pierwsza

Rozdział czwarty

Część pierwsza

**OoO **

Harry otworzył oczy następnego dnia nieco wcześniej niż zwykle. Nic mu nie dolegało, był wyspany i czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Śniadanie przyrządzone przez Frankiego jak zwykle smakowało wspaniale. Zwykła jajecznica z niedużą kiełbaską wydawała mu się daniem bogów.

— Idziesz na zajęcia do mistrza Liu? — zapytał Frankie, kładąc pachnący, ciepły posiłek przed Harrym, a następnie usiadł przy swoim talerzu.

— Tak. Umówiliśmy się, że w ramach zapłaty pomogę sprzątać dojo. Muszę wrócić też do Edith, więc chyba przez większość dnia będę poza domem. Postaram się wrócić tak, żeby przygotować kolację, jeśli mogę.

Frankie żując kawałek kiełbaski, jedynie kiwnął głową. Chłopak sprawdził, czy woda się zagotowała i zalał im obu herbaty.

— Nie ma sprawy, ale nie siedź u niej za długo. Wracaj jak najprędzej. Musimy cię przeszkolić, jeśli zdecydujesz się na pracę w klubie.

Harry posolił nieco jajecznicę i po chwili powiedział:

— Musiałbym wiedzieć, czego dokładnie ode mnie oczekujecie, żeby ostatecznie podjąć decyzję. Co miałbym robić w klubie?

Frankie uśmiechnął się, był dumny z ostrożności chłopaka i przyznał to, dodając:

— Już Johnny ci mówił, ale dobrze, że podchodzisz z rezerwą. Nauczymy cię postawy i odpowiedniego zachowania, jak reprezentują nasi pracownicy. Zresztą zobaczymy, gdzie się będziesz dobrze czuł. Na początek będziesz selekcjonerem przy drzwiach, do tego niewiele trzeba wiedzieć. Po prostu chodzi nam o to, żebyś sam się przekonał, czy pasuje ci to miejsce. Później przenieślibyśmy cię do baru. Naszemu barmanowi przyda się nowa para rąk do pomocy. W międzyczasie mógłbyś próbować swoich sił jako żywy mebelek, albo tancerz. Jeśli tylko byś chciał, byłbyś u nas jedną z gwiazd, Harry. _Subem_, owszem, ale to ty byś wszystkich rzucił na kolana, wierz mi. Jesteś piękny. Nie zaprzeczaj… Cicho, nie znasz się ! — zganił go żartobliwie Frankie, gdy chłopak potrząsnął głową. — Nie kłóć się ze mną. Ale na razie to tylko plany, nic więcej. Nie myśl o tym. Skupmy się dniu dzisiejszym, a reszta przyjdzie sama.

— Jasne. Czuję się lepiej psychicznie i fizycznie. Naprawdę doceniam, że nie chcecie mnie popchnąć do czegoś, czego ja bym nie chciał. Z chęcią spróbuję pracy w klubie. Jednak… co, jeśli mi się to nie spodoba?

— Wtedy pomożemy ci znaleźć coś innego, aż nie trafisz na coś odpowiedniego — odezwał się Johnny, stając w progu. — Praca da ci poczucie niezależności. — Spojrzał na zegarek i dodał: — Chyba powinieneś już iść, Harry, jeśli nie chcesz biec całe drogi do dojo. Mistrz Liu nie toleruje spóźnialskich, a głupio by było, gdybyś przyszedł na pierwsze zajęcia cały spocony.

Harry dopił duszkiem resztkę soku pomarańczowego i wybiegł z kuchni, do przedpokoju. W pośpiechu zerwał z wieszaka swoją kurtkę i już go nie było.

**oOo**

Mistrz Liu uniósł głowę, kiedy wszedł Harry. Chłopiec wydawał się nieco spocony, nawet w taki ziąb. Mężczyzna wiedział o tym, że jego przyszły uczeń przeszedł poważną chorobę, ba, znał jej przyczynę, dlatego też był dla niego łagodniejszy, niż w innych przypadkach.

— Witaj, Harry. Na przyszłość radzę wyjść z domu chwilkę wcześniej, żebyś nie wpadał taki zadyszany. Chyba że biegasz, to rozumiem. Wracając do naszych zajęć. — Wręczył chłopcu _gi_ i wskazał szatnię. — Jak się przebierzesz, wróć i wszystko ci wyjaśnię, zanim zaczniemy.

Harry po krótkiej chwili ponownie stanął w przestronnej sali i rozejrzał się z uznaniem.

— Posłuchaj uważnie, Harry, chcę, żebyś zapamiętał. Zwracaj się do mnie_ sensei_ \- to znaczy mistrzu. To mój tytuł, jestem mistrzem sztuk walki. Wchodząc do tej sali, oddasz mi pokłon, a jeśli mnie nie będzie, skłonisz się w kierunku tamtego krzesła. W ten sposób okażesz mi szacunek. Kłaniając się, nie wolno ci spuścić ze mnie wzroku. Wiesz dlaczego?

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę i odparł:

— To brak szacunku. to jakbym nie uważał, że pan nie jest godnym przeciwnikiem i nie może mnie zaatakować, prawda?

Mistrz uśmiechnął się uradowany.

— Dokładnie. Bardzo ładnie, Harry. Jeśli coś cię zaboli, albo odniesiesz kontuzję, masz mi natychmiast o tym powiedzieć; drobne obrażenia mogą być czasem najgroźniejsze dla wojownika. Bez dyskusji. Jesteś specjalnym, prywatnym uczniem, przychodzisz tak wcześnie, żebyś miał czas przygotować do pracy gdzie indziej. Nie pozwól się wykorzystywać innym uczniom. Nie jesteś ich służącym. Pracujesz dla mnie, jasne? Sprzątasz dojo, zgodnie z naszą umową. Jeśli ktoś rzuci _gi_ albo ręcznik na podłogę w łazience, nie podnosisz. Masz posprzątać, ale nie zbierać po innych. To nie należy do twoich obowiązków, tylko ich. Pokażę ci jak czyścić i polerować drewnianą powierzchnię. .

— Proszę pana? Nie, powinienem się zwracać do pana: _Sensei_, prawda? — Harry nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — A co jeśli ktoś rzuci ręcznik na podłogę i sobie pójdzie?

— Zwracaj się do mnie _sensei_ albo _sifu_. Oba zwroty znaczą to samo i to, który wybierzesz, zależy od ciebie. W takich wypadkach przychodzisz do mnie — odparł spokojnie mistrz Liu. — Ja zajmę się dyscyplinowaniem lenistwa innych, ale i twojego. Z drugiej strony, praca jest ciężka, dlatego nie chcę, żebyś się forsował. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, _sensei_. Rozumiem.

Mistrz Liu uśmiechnął się, widząc niecierpliwość w oczach chłopca.

— Cieszę się. Dość gadania. Teraz poćwiczymy. Pierwsze, czego musisz się nauczyć, to umiejętnie upadać. Patrz uważnie i potem spróbujesz powtórzyć.

Mężczyzna zademonstrował, jak Harry miał upadać - opuszczając ramię, robiąc gwałtowny obrót i padając na bok. Młody czarodziej już po piątej próbie wykonał pad prawidłowo. _Sensei _uśmiechnął się z uznaniem, prosząc go jednocześnie o pięćdziesiąt kolejnych, prawidłowych powtórzeń. Chłopak jęknął pod nosem, ale zaczął wykonywać ćwiczenie. Widział w nim sens, pady są ważne na każdym etapie. Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć, jak nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Jednak te zajęcia będzie czuł przez najbliższe dni.

— Zrobiłem, proszę pana… Znaczy…_ Sensei_. Przepraszam. — Harry otarł spocone czoło rąbkiem rękawa.

— Bardzo dobrze. Teraz nauczysz się upadać na drugą stronę — zachichotał mistrz, widząc konsternację na twarzy nastolatka. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że będziesz miał okazję upadać tylko na tę jedną stronę, co? Potem się nauczysz padów na plecy. Jak opanujesz te techniki, przystąpimy do metod ataku.

Harry westchnął ciężko, przyglądając się demonstracji nowego ćwiczenia. Tym razem trzecia próba wystarczyła, żeby wykonał je jak trzeba. Po pięćdziesięciu powtórzeniach zastanawiał się, czy nie oszalał. Bolało go całe ciało.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Dałeś z siebie wszystko, musisz być obolały. Chodź, zaparzę herbaty.

Harry sapnął i ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego stolika w głębi sali. Ukląkł, jak pokazał mu mistrz Liu i z wdzięcznością przyjął czarkę herbaty.

— Ma właściwości przeciwbólowe i uzdrawiające. Za chwilę powinieneś poczuć ulgę. Gdy wypijesz dwa kubki, pokażę ci, co będzie należało do twoich obowiązków. Ja niestety muszę wrócić do biura i dokończyć robotę papierkową. Pij, Harry i nie śpiesz się, a gdy skończysz przyjdź do mnie. — Mistrz Liu wstał płynnie i ukłonił się Harry'emu. Ten odpowiedział tym samym, jednocześnie cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, co spotkało się z uznaniem.

Harry zaczął pić herbatę, ale gdy tylko rozległo się ciche pyknięcie natychmiast uniósł głowę. Przed sobą ujrzał Zgredka.

— Zgredek?! Co ty tu robisz? Ktoś cię tu może zobaczyć!

Stworzenie zrobiło łobuzerską, cwaną minę.

— Zgedek jest sprytnym skrzatem, paniczu. Zgredek patrzył przez okno. Proszę wypić, paniczu. — Chuda ręka podała chłopakowi fiolki z eliksirem uzdrawiającym oraz energetyzującym. — To mikstury, jakie profesor Flitwick zawsze rozdaje swojej drużynie po treningu quidditcha. Zwinąłem je z ich apteczki w szatni.

Harry z wdzięcznością przyjął eliksiry.

— Dziękuję ci, Zgredku. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę dobry.

— Panicz Harry Potter sir dziękuje Zgredkowi? Panicz jest zbyt uprzejmy. Zgredek tylko robi, co powinien.

Hary potrząsnął głową.

— Zgredku, jesteś jedną z naprawdę niewielu osób, które mi pomagają. Jestem ci za to niezwykle wdzięczny.

— Zgredek widział Harry'ego Pottera na treningu, jak się rzucał na podłogę raz za razem. To wyglądało, jakby panicz Harry się karał za coś. To chyba nie jest dobry trening.

— Uczę się upadać tak, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. To bardzo ważne. Chciałbym mieć więcej czasu. Byłoby fajnie, gdybym mógł się nauczyć tego wszystkiego, co mistrz Liu chce mi pokazać. Boję się, że nie zdążę. Że nie będę miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Lekcje są takie krótkie. A ja nie mogę poświęcić więcej niż trzy razy w tygodniu. _Sensei_ uczy kogoś innego we wtorki, czwartki i soboty. Nie mogę narzekać, przynajmniej nie w tym wypadku, bo muszę wycisnąć z treningów, jak najwięcej się da.

Zgredek kiwnął głową.

— Tak, _sensei_ panicza zamienia go w skrzata domowego. — Jego mina zdradzała, co naprawdę o tym myśli. — Zgredek zajmie się sprzątaniem, jak przystało.

Młody czarodziej natychmiast zaprotestował:

— Nie, Zgredku! Jesteś wolnym skrzatem i nie pozwolę, żebyś za mnie pracował. To forma zapłaty za moje lekcje. Kwestia honoru, rozumiesz?

— Jeśli to kwestia honoru czarodzieja, to Zgredek się nie wtrąca — westchnęło stworzenie. — Zgredkowi się to nie podoba, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, co myślą skrzaty domowe. Nic a nic.

Harry parsknął, odkładając czarkę herbaty.

— Ja zwracam, ale teraz na mnie to nie działa. Wcale.

Skrzat spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

— Naprawdę? A może jednak? — Chłopak powoli pokręcił głową, a wtedy Zgredek pstryknął palcami i powiedział z westchnieniem: — W takim razie nie szkodzi, że Zgredek nie powie, co myśli. Zgredek musi iść. Jeśli panicz będzie potrzebował czegokolwiek, wie, jak Zgredka wezwać.

Stworzenie cicho znikło, a Harry dopił herbatę i poszedł poszukać mistrza Liu.

Ten uniósł głowę znad papierów, kiedy chłopak zajrzał do gabinetu.

— Już wypiłeś herbatę? — Harry przytaknął, opierając się o framugę. — Bardzo dobrze. Chodź ze mną, dam ci wszystko co potrzebne i pokażę, co będziesz robił.

Młody czarodziej podążył za mężczyzną i wkrótce otrzymał puszeczkę pasty do podłóg drewnianych i sporą szmatkę do polerowania. Mistrz powiedział mu też, że nie musi zaglądać pod prysznice, tego ranka nie wymagały sprzątania.

Harry czyścił podłogę starym, dobrym sposobem, który zawsze skutkował najlepiej. Klęcząc na podłodze, czyścił ją szmatką, aż nie był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, a dojo praktycznie lśniło czystością. Przyjrzał się efektom swojej pracy z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Musiał tylko zobaczyć, czy odpowiadały również mistrzowi Liu. Jeśli tak – wspaniale. Odetchnął i poszedł poszukać swojego nauczyciela.

— Znakomicie, Harry. Dobra robota. Wygląda wspaniale. Zasłużyłeś na co najmniej dwie kolejne lekcje. Możesz iść do domu i coś zjeść.

Chłopak liczył się z tym, że sprzątanie zajmie mu o wiele dłużej, a mistrz Liu puści go dopiero koło pierwszej po południu. Taką godzinę podał, kiedy umawiał się na lunch z Frankiem i Johnnym.

_Dopiero kwadrans po jedenastej_, uśmiechnął się. _Mam czas przygotować lunch_.

**oOo**

Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, usłyszał dziwne odgłosy. Wszedł do środka i do jego uszu dotarł cichy jęk Frankiego, a zaraz potem ostry trzask skóry o ciało. Aż za dobrze pamiętał ten dźwięk i niemal automatycznie przywołał do siebie różdżkę. Bez ani chwili wahania wtargnął do zazwyczaj zamkniętego pokoju.

To, co ujrzał omal nie spowodowało, że zaatakował Johnny'ego bolesną klątwą. Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać.

Frankie klęczał na czworakach na niewielkim stoliku, jego ręce i nogi unieruchomione do niego szerokimi, skórzanymi pasami. Pomiędzy pokrytymi czerwonymi pręgami pośladkami miał wsuniętą wkładkę analną. Johnny stał nad nim, w jednym ręku trzymał wąski skórzany pasek, a drugą dotykał pleców skrępowanego mężczyzny.

— Co się tu, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?! Johnny! Odsuń się od Frankiego!

Johnny jednak tego nie zrobił, natomiast pochylił się, uwalniając ręce partnera. Po czym równie szybko zdjął psy krępujące nogi i Frankie wstał.

— Wcześnie wróciłeś, młody. Niech to… — Tylko spokojny ton głosu Frankiego powstrzymywał Harry'ego przed niemal niekontrolowanym użyciem magii.

— Rozumiem, że to nie to, co się wydaje. Dobra, ale i tak byłoby milo, gdybyście mi wyjaśnili pewne rzeczy — Harry posłał obu mężczyznom ostre spojrzenie.

— I to mi się podoba. Idź do kuchni, a my narzucimy coś na siebie i przyjdziemy. Odpowiemy na twoje pytania. Pamiętaj, Johnny nigdy by nie zrobił czegoś, na co nie wyraziłem wcześniej zgody. A teraz zmykaj, sio!

Harry powiódł wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Opanowanie, jakie zobaczył w oczach Johnny'ego, pozwoliło mu podjąć decyzję. Poszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbaty im wszystkim. On potrzebował jej jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nie musiał długo czekać na gospodarzy, którzy przysiedli się do stołu i skupili swoją uwagę na kubkach z gorącą herbatą. Wyraźnie czekali na to, co powie Harry.

A jemu niewiele czasu zajęło ogarnięcie kłębiących się myśli i zadał pytanie, które go nurtowało od początku:

— Co tam się do diabła działo? Znaczy, wiem, ale…

Frankie upił łyk herbaty i po chwili to on się odezwał pierwszy:

— Jestem _switchem_, Harry. A do tego odrobina bólu dostarcza mi jeszcze większych doznań. Johnny również jest _switchem_. Dawno temu ustaliliśmy pewne scenariusze naszych zabaw i często wprowadzamy je w życie. Wszystko zależy od tego, kto jest na górze, kto na dole i co się w naszym życiu dzieje. Obecnie, jestem potwornie zestresowany sytuacją w klubie. Potrzebujemy barmana i selekcjonera. Wczoraj odeszło od nas dwóch chłopaków i musimy znaleźć za nich zastępstwo. Nie jest lekko i dlatego potrzebowałem ujścia dla swoich nerwów. Nie chcieliśmy cię wystraszyć. Poczekaliśmy, aż pójdziesz na zajęcia, ale nie sądziliśmy, że wrócisz tak prędko.

Johnny otoczył ramieniem Frankiego i przytulił go, mówiąc:

— Spokojnie, wymyślimy coś.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, obserwując Johnny'ego. W jego mniemaniu to było dziwne zachowanie dla kogoś kto był dominującą stroną w związku. Jednocześnie zrozumiał, że jego wyobrażenie o takich parach jest bardzo stereotypowe i właśnie to zniechęcało go do pracy w klubie.

— Dobra, zaczynam bardziej rozumieć, ale co znaczy "switch"?

Na to pytanie odpowiedział właśnie Johnny.

— To ktoś, kto w zależności od wielu czynników może odgrywać role zarówno osoby dominującej, jak i uległej. Przez tę sytuację w klubie, Frankie potrzebuje poczuć, że ktoś panuje nad czymś, a konkretniej nad nim. Powierzył mi swoją kontrolę i dzięki temu może się skupić na czymś innym przy odgrywaniu naszej sceny.

Harry nie był do końca przekonany, co go bardziej zawstydziło, to, że widział Frankiego nago, czy fakt, że przeszkodził im zabawę.

— Przepraszam was bardzo, że zepsułem nastrój... Po prostu... Ja... Chciałem obronić Frankiego przed tobą, bo myślałem... Strasznie mi głupio.

Frankie uśmiechnął się ciepło i sięgnął przez stół, aby uścisnąć gestykulujące nerwowo dłonie chłopaka.

— Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to mi bardzo miło, że pośpieszyłeś mi z pomocą. Nawet jeśli całkiem niepotrzebnie. To było naprawdę słodkie. Poza tym nic nie zepsułeś. Pójdziesz po lunchu do Edith, prawda? — Młody czarodziej przytaknął. — Więc niczym się nie przejmuj, bez trudu wrócimy do tego, na czym skończyliśmy.

— Chcecie, żebym poszedł teraz? Czy przygotować lunch?

— Wszystko dobrze, Harry? Nie zapytałeś o wiele.

Frankie wyraźnie był zaskoczony brakiem niekończących się pytań ze strony Harry'ego. Ten jednak odparł:

— Tak, wszystko ok. Cóż… To po prostu nie moja sprawa i nie chcę wtykać nosa w coś, co mnie nie dotyczy. Jeśli ty to lubisz i Johnny nie robi nic, czego nie chcesz, to ja nie mam prawa się wtrącać. Wśród... eee... mojej społeczności panuje przekonanie, że dopóki nikt nikogo nie zmusza i nie krzywdzi, wszystko jest dla ludzi. Dlatego naprawdę mi głupio i przepraszam. — Młody czarodziej urwał i po chwili dodał: — Ale ostrzegam, Johnny, jeśli się dowiem, że jednak zrobiłeś coś wbrew jego woli, albo nie przestałeś w odpowiednim momencie... Zobaczysz, co potrafię i nie będzie ci do śmiechu. To się tyczy także ciebie, Frankie. A teraz co? Sałatka z jajkiem?

Johnny parsknął i delikatnie szturchnął partnera.

— Widzisz, nie wystraszył się. Mówiłem ci. Ma dobrego nosa. Harry? — Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, jednocześnie szukając jajek. — Moim zdaniem właśnie udowodniłeś, że całkiem dobrze sobie poradzisz w klubie. W weekend spróbujesz sił przy wejściu. Naprawdę cię potrzebujemy.

— Dobra, jasne. Jak tylko mi powiecie, z czym będę miał do czynienia. A tu was mam. — Odwrócił się z jajkami w ręku, zamykając lodówkę. — Co one tam robiły, to nie mam pojęcia.

Wstawił wodę i zaczął wypytywać o klub i swoje przyszłe obowiązki. To, co usłyszał wcale go nie zszokowało, ani nie zaniepokoiło, więc obaj mężczyźni rozmawiali z nim otwarcie. Istotnie, nic z tego, co mówili nie było takie straszne, wbrew jego wcześniejszym obawom.

_Co to jest praca w gejowskim klubie BDSM w porównaniu z oczekiwaniem świata magii, żeby najlepiej przed dwudziestymi urodzinami pokonał Voldemorta? Bułka z masłem._

Obrał ugotowane jajka, przygotował sałatkę i zrobił każdemu z nich grzankę. Musiał mieć zajęcie dla swoich rąk. Wciąż zadawał pytania, na które otrzymywał szczerą odpowiedź. Choć jemu się wydawało, że pyta o bzdury, to jednak tak nie było. Frankie i Johnny chwalili go za te pytania, uznając je za ciekawe i wnikliwe.

Rozmawiając zjedli lunch. Harry posprzątał i zerknąwszy na zegarek, stwierdził, że pójdzie do sklepiku Edith. Obiecał wrócić nie wcześniej, jak o siedemnastej.

Wziął kurtkę i wybiegł.

Frankie spojrzał na Johnny'ego z lekka oszołomiony.

— Chyba poszło całkiem nieźle, nie sądzisz?

Drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i, wykorzystując to zaskoczenie, poprowadził go w stronę sypialni.

**OoO**

Harry nie śpieszył się, idąc do sklepiku z rzeczami używanymi. Edith powiedziała mu ostatnio, że między jedenastą a trzynastą jest największy ruch i w tych godzinach nie powinien sprzątać.

Obserwował innych przechodniów i przystawał niemal przy każdym sklepie, zaglądając przez witryny sklepowe do środka. Najdłużej zatrzymał się przy sklepie z przyborami malarskimi. Uwielbiał rysować, ale nigdy nie miał na to w Hogwarcie. Tam nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego umiejętności nieprzydatne do walki z Voldemortem. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie coś sobie kupić. Niestety, po policzeniu drobnych, jakie miał w kieszeni, okazało się, że ma tylko czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt pensów. Wzruszył ramionami i schował je do kieszeni. Uzbiera więcej i potem sobie kupi za jakiś czas to, co upatrzył.

Chwilę po trzynastej wszedł do sklepiku Edith.

— Dzień dobry! Przyszedłem, jak pani prosiła.

— Witaj, Harry. Ostatni klient właśnie wyszedł kilka minut temu. Umieram za herbatą, też chcesz? — Edith wyjrzała ze swojego kantorka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Nie, dziękuję. Dopiero co zjadłem lunch. Skoczę na zaplecze i popracuję z tym, co jest w pudłach. Jak będzie mnie potrzebować, proszę zawołać.

Kobieta skinęła głową i wróciła do siebie, siadając przy biurku w oczekiwaniu, aż się woda zagotuje w małym, elektrycznym czajniku.

Młody czarodziej tymczasem stanął na zapleczu i westchnął. Poprzedniego dnia ogarnął korytarzyk i doprowadził go względnego porządku, a teraz znowu należało go posprzątać – zawalony był pudłami, workami. Edith wcale nie była uporządkowaną osobą. Zapewne parę dni po tym jak on skończy u niej pracować, zaplecze będzie wyglądało tak samo, jak w chwili, gdy się zabierał do pracy. Nieważne. W każdym razie, jego zadanie będzie wykonane i on spłaci swoją grę. Teraz się też zorientował, że jeszcze jej nie uruchomił.

Znowu zaczął pod systematycznego i mozolnego wynoszenia niepotrzebnych opakowań i pudeł. Wychodząc, rozejrzał się czujnie, nie chciał spotkać tamtych wyrostków. Nikogo jednak nie było i wyniesienie wszystkiego, co zbędne nie zajęło mu wiele czasu.

Powróciwszy, rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że to, co wymyślił, jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Przeniósł wszystko na jedną stronę pokoju i zajął się sprzątaniem, a następnie selekcją rzeczy, przy ich ponownym ułożeniem. W końcu zostały mu trzy stosiki, w pierwszym były przedmioty i ubrania, które mogły zostać od razu wystawione na sprzedaż, w drugim – wymagające naprawy i rokujące całkiem dobrze, a w trzecim rzeczy sprawiające mu najwięcej kłopotów, bo zwyczajnie nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić. Gdy posortował rzeczy z drugiej strony i znalazły się one na odpowiednich stosikach, umył i pozamiatał podłogę. Odkładając wiadro i szczotkę, zawołał:

— Skończyłem sprzątanie i są pewne rzeczy, z którymi nie wiem, co zrobić. Może pani będzie miała jakiś pomysł.

Właścicielka sklepiku weszła na zaplecze z kubkiem herbaty w jednej ręce i herbatnikiem w drugiej.

— Cokolwiek zrobisz, Harry, będzie dobrze. Chodzi o to, żeby zmieścić nowe rzeczy, które już czekają w kolejce, a nie mam, gdzie ich dać. Tych tutaj chciałabym się pozbyć.

— W takim razie, rozumiem, że mam sam podjąć decyzje, co się nadaje do sprzedania, tak, jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza…

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli coś się nie nadaje do niczego, bez wahania wywalaj. Jeśli można naprawić, odłóż, a ja się już tym sama zajmę.

— Zgoda, tak zrobię. — Harry westchnął ponownie, kiedy wyszła, wracając do kantorka.

Przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy i postanowił wezwać pomoc.

— Zgredku? Potrzebuję cię.

Skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast.

— Panicz Harry Potter sir, wzywał? W czym Zgredek może pomóc?

— Widzisz te rzeczy? Są nie do użytku, a ja chciałbym je naprawić, ale boję się, że gdy tylko użyję magii, zaalarmuję ministerstwo o miejscu przebywania. Mógłbyś mi pomóc?

— Zgredek zapisał paniczowi zaklęcie, które mogłoby się przydać. — Stworzenie posłało Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie.

— Wybacz, nie miałem kiedy jej przejrzeć dokładnie. Jakie to zaklęcie?

Skrzat wybrał połamany stoliczek, stawiając go na czystej podłodze. Wykonał ręką płynny ruch i w tym czasie magia zareagowała, naprawiając uszkodzenia.

Harry zamrugał, to nie było _Reparo_, a jednak stoliczek wyglądał jak nowy.

— Pokaż mi raz jeszcze, proszę. A ja powtórzę za tobą.

Zgredek zademonstrował chłopakowi i faktycznie wtedy młody czarodziej czuł, że sobie poradzi z nowym czarem. Spróbował go użyć na pogiętej, małej lampie, a ta natychmiast się wyprostowała.

— To jest fantastyczne! Dziękuję ci, Zgredku!

— Zgredek pomoże Harry'emu Potterowi z tym bałaganem. — Harry próbował protestować, ale otrzymał w odpowiedzi stanowcze: — Zgredek nie prosi o zgodę i nie zamierza dyskutować z Harrym Potterem. Chce mu pomóc, jak przyjaciel przyjacielowi.

Małe stworzenie założyło wątłe ręce na piersi i posłało mu surowe spojrzenie, jakby wyzywając do kolejnych protestów.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odezwał:

— W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko gorąco ci za tę pomoc podziękować, Zgredku.

Po tym zapadła cisza, którą przerywał trzask i inne, ciche na szczęście odgłosy naprawiających się sprzętów. Kiedy wszystko było odnowione, Harry poukładał przedmioty i ubrania na połki. Środek pomieszczenia był teraz pusty.

Zgredek wziął do ręki nieduży, aksamitny strój Piotrusia Pana, pytając, czy może go zatrzymać. Młody czarodziej bez wahania przytaknął.

— Nie widzę problemu. Edith nawet nie wie, że to u niej jest. A jak zapyta, o ten strój, powiem, że zapracowałeś. I tak tego nie sprzeda, to jest zbyt przestarzałe. Już idziesz? — skrzat kiwnął głową, tuląc do kościstej piersi miękki materiał.

Zanim Zgredek zniknął, Harry zdążył mu raz jeszcze podziękować. Rzucił okiem na efekt swojej i skrzata pracy ze słowami:

—To teraz muszę się upewnić, że moja pracodawczyni jest zadowolona.

Zajrzał do kantorka i powiedział kobiecie, że wykonał to, co miał zrobić, a także zapytał, czy chce sama zerknąć. Edith ledwie oderwała wzrok od maleńkiego telewizorka i podziękowała mu machinalnie. Zdawała się zwracać większą uwagę na program, niż na słowa Harry'ego. Chłopak westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Przypomniał jej jeszcze, że jeśli by nie była zadowolona, wystarczy, że zadzwoni do Frankiego i Johnny'ego.

**OoO**

Harry spojrzał na zegar na bankiem w głębi ulicy. Miał jeszcze godzinę, zanim będzie mógł wrócić zgodnie z umową. Nie chciał teraz ryzykować i powtarzać sytuacji z rana. Poszedł więc do sklepu z przyborami malarskimi i karmił oczy cudownościami na witrynie i wewnątrz. Dygotał z zimna i marzył.

Powoli szedł i znów przystawał przy każdej wystawie. Sprawdził godzinę i westchnął rozczarowany. Minęło tylko dwadzieścia minut. Był zziębnięty i zmęczony. Chciał wrócić do domu.

Uśmiechnął się, mieszkał z Frankiem i Johnnym parę dni, a już uznawał ich mieszkanie za swój dom.

Harry przedłużając swój powrót do domu, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak mało brakowało, żeby Draco Malfoy go zobaczył.

Młody Malfoy był wściekły. Rozmowa z Charlesem Abbotem wcale nie dała taki rezultatów, jakich po niej oczekiwał. Był również porażony różnicami kulturowymi świata magii i mugoli, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o zaspokojenie homoseksualnych potrzeb. Charles wskazał mniej więcej, gdzie znajduje się dzielnica czerwonych latarni. Jednak nie podał nic konkretnego. Więc on, Draco Malfoy, wraz z Crabbem i Goylem łazili po okolicach I zaglądali w zaułki.

Był tym cholernie, ale to cholernie zmęczony. Ojciec załatwił mu możliwość powrotu do domu na weekend, a on tymczasem marnował swój czas na szukanie Pottera.

— Dobra, ja wracam do domu. Wy szukajcie dalej. Jeśli go znajdziecie, sprowadźcie go do rezydencji i… Nie wiem… Skujcie, zwiążcie, cokolwiek, żeby znowu nie zwiał. Jasne?

Crabbe westchnął cierpiętniczo. Też chciał wrócić do domu. Ostatnio nie widywał się z rodzicami i było mu źle z tego powodu. Goyle jedynie burknął coś pod nosem. Jemu z kolei było wszystko jedno. Cokolwiek Draco chciał, było do wykonania.

**OoO**

Harry ostrożnie wślizgnął sie do mieszkania, intensywnie nasłuchując. Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech dobiegający z kuchni.

— Możesz bezpiecznie wejść, Hary. Żadnego zagrożenia golizną. Johnny zadzwonił po tajskie żarcie, zaraz powinni dostarczyć.

Chłopak odwiesił okrycie i wszedł do kuchni.

— Świetnie. Głodny jestem jak wilk. Posprzątałem w sklepiku, ale coś mi się zdaje, że porządek nie potrwa za długo. Edith za nic nie potrafi go utrzymać.

— To cudowna, mądra kobieta, ale organizacja i porządek to nie w jej stylu. Gdybyś tylko widział jej księgowość… Albo nie, trzymaj się od tego jak najdalej, dobrze ci radzę. Dobra, nakryjmy do stołu.

Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się, widząc dzbanek herbaty wraz z trzema kubkami i łyżeczkami już na stole. Obok nich postawił podawane mu Frankiego talerze i pozostałe sztućce. Sięgnął też po małe serwetki, z których również korzystali. Kładł ostatnią z nich, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Najpewniej dostawca jedzenia z pobliskiej tajskiej knajpki.

— Otworzę.

Frankie pokręcił głową i delikatnie go powstrzymał.

— Lepiej ja. Brakuje drobnych w miseczce przy drzwiach. Zapomniałem dołożyć wcześniej.

Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się, wzdychając. Frankie był świetny, ale czasami zapomniałby własną głowę.

— Dobra, to ja dokończę nakrywać do stołu.

Mężczyzna po chwili wrócił, niosąc papierowe torebki z jedzeniem na wynos. Zawołał Jonny'ego do stołu i przyznał:

—Johnny, zapomniałem dołożyć drobnych do miski przy wejściu. Wrzucisz tam parę pensów? Ach i tak, muszę wreszcie skończyć projekty nowych strojów dla pracowników, przypomnij mi dobrze?

— W porządku. Tym razem jeszcze dołożę, ale popracuj nad pamięcią, kochanie.

Frankie zacisnął szczęki i widać było, że zabolał go ten przytyk. Z jednej strony Harry mu współczuł i z trudem powstrzymał język za zębami. Z drugiej – zdążył zauważyć, że to była norma i częsta przyczyna sprzeczek między mężczyznami.

Postanowił jakoś pomóc, aby nie dopuścić do awantur.

Posiłek minął w miłej atmosferze. Harry przysłuchiwał się łagodnym, choć chwilami uszczypliwej wymianie zdań, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy przyjąć propozycję pracy w klubie, czy też nie. W końcu stwierdził, że musi zaryzykować i zobaczyć, co los mu przyniesie.

Johnny uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając coś w jego twarzy i rzucił tylko:

— No wreszcie się namyśliłeś. Jaka decyzja?

— Spróbuję. Nic nie obiecuję, ale chętnie się nauczę co trzeba i zobaczę, czy dam radę. W porządku?

— O nic więcej nie prosimy. Jeśli nie będzie ci pasować to nie i już. Poszukamy ci wtedy czegoś innego. Nie martw się. — Wstał od stołu, zbierając puste talerze. — Dziś ja zmywam, a wy zdychajcie po tym pysznym żarełku. Harry, zobacz sobie swoją grę, zasłużyłeś w końcu.

Młody czarodziej zaproponował swoją pomoc, ale obaj mężczyźni kategorycznie wysłali go do pokoju, aby odpoczął. Frankie postanowił wrócić do tego, co zamierzał i z kubkiem świeżej herbaty zasiadł przy burku.

Harry z kolei poszedł do siebie i wyciągnął grę z pudła, które było pod łóżkiem. Otworzył siatkę i zaniemówił. Wszystko było niemal oryginalnie zapakowane z instrukcją. Zaskoczył go taki stan rzeczy, ale uznał, że poprzedni właściciel musiał być równie pedantyczny co Hermiona, albo i gorzej.

Uśmiechnął się smutno, myśląc o swoich przyjaciołach i marząc, aby była jakaś, jakkolwiek możliwość nawiązania z nimi kontaktu. Bardzo za nimi tęsknił, ale wiedział, że ma się kto o nich zatroszczyć.

W końcu uruchomił urządzenie zdecydował się na Final Fantasy III, bo wydała mu się interesująca. Wcisnął guzik i na ekranie pojawiła plansza rozpoczynająca grę.


	8. Rozdział czwarty - Część druga

**OoO**

Severus Snape był wyczerpany. Łaził jak idiota po ulicach Londynu cały dzień. Noga mu dokuczała niemiłosiernie, głowę rozsadzał potworny ból zatok, a jemu brakło eliksiru pieprzowego.

Skrzywił się, czując, jak jego lewą dłoń złapał kurcz, a trzymany w niej nóż uderzał o deskę do krojenia w sposób niekontrolowany. Od pewnego czasu tak właśnie się działo, gdy ogarniało go zmęczenie. Ręce nie chciały go słuchać, a nogi nie potrafiły unieść jego ciężaru. Potrzebował eliksiru i swojej laski, ale obie rzeczy wydawały się w tej chwili zwyczajnie nieosiągalne.

Ciche pyknięcie za jego plecami spowodowało, że drgnął.

— Zgredek przeprasza, ale czy pan profesor nie potrzebuje czegoś? Zgredek widzi, że tak, ale nie wie czego.

Snape już miał odwarknąć, że niczego nie chce, ale wtedy się zorientował, że popełniłby poważny błąd. Niczym odcinając gałąź, na której siedział. W jego sytuacji najlepiej było przełknąć swoją dumę i poprosić o pomoc.

— Potrzebuję eliksiru pieprzowego i swojej laski. Chciałem uwarzyć potrzebną miksturę, ale w tej chwili stanie przy kociołku jest poza moimi możliwościami.

Zgredek potrząsnął lekko głową i odparł:

— Pan profesor szuka panicza Harry'ego Pottera sir, ale pan profesor go nie znajdzie. Zgredek przyniesie panu profesorowi jego laskę i eliksir, o które pan profesor prosi. Czy jeden ze schowka w skrzydle szpitalnym może być?

— Owszem, sam go uwarzyłem w końcu —powiedział ze znużeniem mistrz eliksirów. — Dziękuję, Zgredku. Poproszę moją laskę w pierwszej kolejności, jeśli można.

Zawsze traktował skrzaty z szacunkiem. Nie widział sensu w okrucieństwie wobec tych istot. Były wystarczająco dotknięte przez los. W gruncie rzeczy Snape nie zwracał się do nikogo tak, jak do skrzatów.

Zgredek znikł i po chwili powrócił z laską. Wręczył ją Severusowi, cierpliwie czekając, aż czarodziej spocznie na krześle. Dopiero wtedy udał się po eliksir. Wracając, musiał obudzić mężczyznę, aby ten wypił lek. Otulił mu nogi kocem.

Ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. Czarodziej mógł chodzić po Londynie całe życie, a nie znajdzie Harry'ego, bo w tych miejscach, po których poruszał się Snape, chłopca po prostu nie było.

**OoO**

Harry wszedł do kuchni, trzymając w dłoni grę i usiadł przy stole. Tego dnia przygotowanie śniadania przypadło Johnny'emu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i zachwytowi, Johnny i Frankie ustalili rotacyjne obowiązki i żaden z nich się wymigiwał od swojej kolejki. Nawet istniała spisana lista na tablicy wiszącej w suszarni. W ten sposób obowiązki zostały jasno podzielone między nich i wiedzieli, co do kogo należy.

Harry'emu bardzo się ten pomysł spodobał.

— Harry, odłóż grę. Możesz zapisać, czy jeszcze nie jesteś w odpowiednim miejscu?

Chłopak sprawdził menu i zapisał, a następnie odłożył grę na stół obok swojego talerza.

— Zapisane. Naprawdę mi się podoba. Mogę czarować, łazić, zarabiać i…— roześmiał się lekko. — Zresztą sam rozumiesz, mam ogromną frajdę.

— Bardzo się cieszymy — odparł Frankie z uśmiechem. — Ale zjadaj, bo zaraz idziemy do okulisty. Dostaniesz nowe okulary, a i zobaczymy, co lekarz powie o soczewkach dla ciebie. Zgoda?

— Jasne, co tylko rozkażesz. — Harry posłał mu psotne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zerknął na swojego partnera i z rozbawionym parsknięciem potrząsnął głową.

Śniadanie minęło szybko, w pogodnej atmosferze. Wkrótce Harry wciągał kurtkę i cała trójka wychodziła na dwór. Do gabinetu nie mieli daleko i młody czarodziej, oczekując na swoją wizytę, oglądał całe szuflady oprawek w poszukiwaniu najbardziej odpowiednich.

Frankie wyjął jedną z wystawy i podał mu do przymiarki.

— Spróbuj tych.

Chłopak założył je i roześmiał się. Miał na nosie fantazyjne oprawki ozdobione niedużymi kryształkami górskimi. Gdy w końcu przestał się śmiać, powiedział:

— Wyglądam jak sir Elton John w naprawdę kiepskiej formie.

Frankie sam zaczął się śmiać, słysząc tę uwagę. Do momentu, w którym recepcjonistka wywołała Harry'ego do gabinetu, bawili się przednie, zakładając co dziwniejsze oprawki.

Kiedy chłopak znikł za drzwiami, Frankie usiadł, oczekując na niego.

**OoO**

— No, młody człowieku, jak dawno temu miałeś badany wzrok?

Harry się zastanowił. Ciotka w tajemnicy przed wujem załatwiła mu wizytę u okulisty w wakacje między drugim, a trzecim rokiem w Hogwarcie. Miał kłopoty w przeczytaniu listy swoich obowiązków.

— Jakieś cztery lata temu. Chyba. Mój wuj nie chciał płacić za niepotrzebne rzeczy, a moje badania za takie uważał. To naprawdę ważne?

— Nie w tym wypadku. Zacznijmy.

Harry przemieszczał po niewielkim pomieszczeniu od jednego urządzenia do drugiego, patrząc w migające światła, albo nieostre obrazki oraz wskazując rozmaite rzeczy. I po pewnym czasie, który dla niego był niemal wiecznością usiadł wreszcie na ogromnym fotelu, przypominającym fotel fryzjerski. Okulista w tym czasie ustawiał właściwie soczewki. Następnie zmieniał je zgodnie z tym, co Harry mu przekazywał, czytając po raz kolejny litery. Znaczące i szybkie zmiany soczewek przyprawiły chłopaka o ból głowy i młody czarodziej coraz bardziej się przekonywał do noszenia soczewek kontaktowych.

— Dobrze wiem, co czujesz, chłopcze. Sam nie znoszę dobierania odpowiednich szkieł. Ale dobra wiadomość jest taka, że w naszym sklepie oferujemy kilka dobrych marek soczewek. Moim zdaniem, najlepsze były miękkie marki _Wearever_. Tygodniowe. Nie trzeba ich wyjmować na noc, jedynie opłukiwać co kilka godzin zgodnie z instrukcją i nosić.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Pan jest ekspertem. Ale.. co jeśli mi się nie spodoba, albo nie będę mógł ich nosić?

— Z tą wadą wzroku nie powinieneś mieć żadnych powodów do tego. Kłopoty zazwyczaj mają ludzie o szybko wysychających oczach, jednak ty nie masz takiego problemu, chłopcze. Nie ma się o co martwić. Jeśli te okażą się nie odpowiednie, zawsze można poszukać innych, innej marki, lub typu. Zaraz przyniosę komplet i wszystko wyjaśnię.

— Oczywiście. Chcę się pozbyć tych starych okularów, ale słyszałem, że należy mieć jedną parę tak na wszelki wypadek.

— W rzeczy samej. Powinno się posiadać przynajmniej jedną parę okularów na nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Na przykład na czas, kiedy soczewki straciły ważność, albo jakichś innych powodów nie możesz ich nosić. Jeśli soczewki nie są przechowywane w prawidłowy sposób lub nosi się je zbyt długo, może dojść do zakażenia. A to bardzo poważna sprawa, dlatego przestrzegam przed tym. Zaraz wrócę.

Mężczyzna znikł w kantorku obok gabinetu, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Był potwornie zmęczony tym badaniem. Nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś obcy dotykał jego głowy. Każda wizyta u dentysty, okulisty i fryzjera budziła w nim irracjonalny lęk.

— Proszę uprzejmie. Na początku mogą się wydać nieco denerwujące, ale łatwo się do nich przyzwyczaić i po pewnym czasie wyjmuje się je i zakłada ot tak, bez najmniejszego kłopotu. Proszę, zaraz pokażę, jak je zakładać prawidłowo, a także dam odpowiednie krople łagodzące podrażnienia oka, jakie się mogą ujawnić na początku noszenia soczewek. Jednak jeśli podrażnienie jest silne i nie ustępuje po trzech dniach, proszę się zjawić u nas. Poradzimy coś.

Harry z zaciekawieniem i uwagą przyglądał się jak mężczyzna trzyma maleńką soczewkę na opuszce i pozwolił ją sobie nałożyć. Drugą założył poprawnie za kolejną próbą, ale gdy miał je obie nic go nie piekło, nie uwierało

— No i jak? Jak się w nich czujesz, chłopcze?

— W porządku, prawie ich nie czuję. Czy krople na podrażnienia aplikuję jak sztuczne łzy?

— Owzem, bardzo podobnie. Dwie krople na zaczerwienione, swędzące oko. Po wyjęciu soczewki odczekaj do trzech godzin nim założysz nową. Najlepiej jednak między sześć a dwanaście godzin. I dlatego właśnie przydają się okulary. Nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie trzeba zmienić kontakty.

Harry kiwnął głową. To nie było takie trudne i mógł bez trudu zapamiętać wskaazówki lekarza. Wziął pudełeczko wraz z butelką płynu do płukania, zarzucajac wysłużony plecak na ramię.

Nadal musiał wybrać oprawki.

Tym razem Frankie już się nie wygłupiał. Wybrał trzy pary, które uznał, że będą pasowały Harry'emu. Z tej trójki chłopak wybrał jedną. Młoda ekspedientka wstępnie je wyregulowała, dopasowując do jego twarzy. Uśmiechała się słodko i ewidentnie próbowała z nim flirtować. Widząc, że te próby nie za bardzo przypadają Harry'emu do gustu, Frankie dyskretnie zareagował, za co mu potem młody czarodziej podziękował.

— Dziękuję. Nie cierpię, kiedy one to robią. Strasznie się denerwuję i nie wiem, co mam mówić.

— Jak mam być szczery, też za tym nie przepadam. Chodź, powiem ci, czego cię będziemy uczyć, a za nim pójdziemy do klubu, chcę zobaczyć twoje plecy, nasmarować je porządnie, natomiast ty sobie odpoczniesz, mój drogi.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc stanowczość w głosie Frankiego.

**OoO**

Draco westchnął. On, Crabbe i Goyle przełazili po cholernym, mugolskim Londynie cały weekend i w efekcie mieli jedynie obolałe stopy i byli przemarznięci. W końcu zdecydował się na coś ryzykownego. Postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś u źródła, czyli od Dursleyów. Co jak co, ale oni powinni być zainteresowani losem krewnego.

Nim udał się na Privet Drive, zjawił się w gabinecie ojca ze słowami:

— Ojcze, myślałem, że powinienem zamienić słowo z Dursleyami Może coś wiedzą, a przynajmniej na pewno się o niego martwią.

Lucjusz podniósł wzrok znad krótkiego listu od Seversa, w którym mistrz eliksirów niecierpliwie oczekiwał ich spotkania i partyjki szachów, a także utyskiwał na fakt, że cały wolny czas poświęca na szukanie niewdzięcznego bachora.

— Raczej się nie martwią. Nienawidzą go bardziej niż ktokolwiek, praktycznie bez przyczyny. Idź i sam się przekonasz, że nasza niedawna niechęć do pana Pottera to nic w porównaniu do tego, co czują jego bliscy krewni. Może istotnie dowiesz się czegoś ważnego. Bądź ostrożny, synu.

— Nienawidzą? Dlaczego? Myślałem, że go rozpieszczają. Ma przecież tyle pieniędzy i w ogóle… Cóż. Oczywiście, że będę uważał, ojcze. Jak wrócę, natychmiast dam ci znać.

— Będę czekał. Dziś zjawi się u mnie Severus. Być może uda się nam go przekonać i przeciągnąć na naszą stronę. Tym samym Jego Wewnętrzny Krąg straciłby cennego mistrza eliksirów.

— Dobra myśl. Przyjdę się przywitać.

Draco pojawił się na tyłach Privet Drive, osłonięty przez kilka drzew i krzaki. Z tego miejsca zobaczył tłustego chłopaka siedzącego na przewróconym pniu i podszedł do niego, aby porozmawiać.

— Przepraszam, Czy mógłbyś… — Niewiele więcej zdążył powiedzieć, kiedy nagle jego rozmówca podskoczył, jak oparzony i się wzdrygnął.

— Nie rób mi krzywdy! Przepraszam!

Draco natychmiast rozdrażniły tego typu błagania.

— Wybacz, że w ogóle istnieję. Co z tobą, u licha?!

— Przyszedłeś w związku Harrym, prawda? Od razu rozpoznałem to dziwne ubranie. Nie ma go. Poszedł sobie. Ojciec próbował… ale nie, bo udało mi się…

Młody Malfoy myślał, jakby uciąć ten nieskładny bełkot i postanowił zadziałać sposobem. Musiał sprytnie to rozegrać.

— Chodzę do szkoły z Harrym. Bardzo się o niego martwimy, podobnie jak i jego rodzina, jestem pewien. Nie wiesz przypadkiem gdzie może być? Dlaczego uciekł? A w ogóle, jak się nazywasz, jeśli mogę spytać?

Mugol spojrzał na niego z przestrachem i spytał niepewnie:

— A nie rzucisz na mnie…eee… jakiegoś strasznego czaru? Albo klątwy? Albo co tam wy wyprawiacie swoimi różdżkami? Bardzo proszę?

— Cóż, nie mogę nic obiecać, ale w tej chwili nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, aby wyrządzić ci krzywdę, ani przy użyciu magii, ani w inny sposób — uspokoił go Draco, starając się, jak to mawiała Pansy, lać miód i oliwę jednocześnie. Bywał gwałtowny, to prawda, ale kiedy chciał i się postarał, potrafił być całkiem miły. A teraz się bardzo starał.

Jego rozmówca, nadal przerażony, w końcu wyznał mu kim jest i ciągnął cichym, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem:

— Wszystko się zaczęło od tego, że wpadłem w kłopoty w szkole za dręczenie innych. W ramach terapii musiałem pójść na zajęcia radzenia sobie z gniewem i agresją. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ojciec nie karze Harry'ego w odpowiedni sposób… Wcześniej nie myślałem o tym. Zresztą, mniejsza z tym. Wreszcie zrozumiałem, że ojciec tłucze Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że łamie prawo. Kiedy znowu to się stało i niemal go zlał na kwaśne jabłko, zrobiłem, co mogłem. Dałem mu moje pieniądze i zwróciłem jego rzeczy, włącznie z różdżką. Z trzaskiem znikł. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie może być. Odkąd pamiętam, ojciec pilnował, żeby nie miał przyjaciół. Choć nie… może ci co w _norze_ mieszkają? Nazwisko na w… chyba. Albo ta dziewczyna o dziwnym imieniu, Hermiona jakaś tam?

Dudley odchylił się do tylu i po krótkiej chwili dodał:

— Głupio mi, że nie zrobiłem więcej. Musiałem zmyć krew Harry'ego z podłogi, bo ojciec nie chciał kolejnej awantury z mamą. Ona zawsze narzekała, że tracimy pieniądze na utrzymanie darmozjada, że Harry odejmuje nam jedzenie od ust. Wiem, że tak nie było. Nigdy nie jadł normalnych posiłków. Najczęściej dostawał jakieś resztki, albo podkradał odrobinę tego, co dla nas kazali mu przyrządzić, o ile był pilnowany. Inaczej chodził głodny.

Draco patrzył na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Te słowa wstrząsnęły nim do głębi. Uwielbiany Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru lany do krwi przez swojego mugolskiego wuja? I do tego głodzony przez ciotkę. Traktowany gorzej od skrzata... Cały świat przewrócił się do góry nogami. A co lepsze, Dudley jeszcze nie skończył.

— Wiem, powinienem był zrobić coś. Cokolwiek. Ale od dziecka wpajano mi nienawiść do kuzyna i jemu podobnych. Bo to_ świr _– jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko. A on uratował mi życie przed tym dementami i wpadł przez to w poważne kłopoty. Mieli nawet skazać go na ten wasz Aserbakan, czy coś w tym guście. A on tylko mnie uratował. Wtedy zacząłem myśleć i zrozumiałem wiele rzeczy. Ocalił moje życie bez mrugnięcia okiem. A ja cały czas byłem dla niego cholernym draniem, który ściągał na niego nowe kłopoty, kłamał, bił i wyśmiewał. Powiedział mi „jesteśmy kuzynami. Może nie zapomnisz o tym tak szybko". Żałuję, że tyle czasu mi zabrało, aby mu pomóc. Ojciec robi się coraz gorszy. Lepiej wrócę, nim uderzy mamę. Znowu. To cześć. Jak zobaczysz Harry'ego, jak go znajdziesz, przeproś go w moim imieniu i za żadne skarby świata nie każcie mu tu wracać.

Draco jak porażony obserwował powrót Dudleya do domu. Czuł się, jakby oberwał tłuczkiem w głowę i to porządnie. Otrząsnął się z tego i zdecydował się podejść bliżej, może podsłucha coś ważnego.

Pierwsze co usłyszał, to był odgłos silnego uderzenia dłonią w ciało. Ktoś kogoś policzkował. Nieznacznie się poprawił, aby widzieć, co się dzieje w środku. Na całe szczęście okno dawało mu szeroki widok na salon, a on pozostawał niezauważony. W pokoju znajdowały się trzy osoby. Kobieta, prawdopodobnie matka Dudleya, przytulała go w żałosnej dość próbie osłonięcia przed opasłym, wściekłym mężczyzną. Draco wyciągnął małą wersję uch dalekiego zasięgu i przytknął do niewielkiego pęknięcia w murze pod oknem.

— Mówiłem, że po szkole masz wracać prosto do domu, a nie włóczyć się nie wiadomo gdzie. Masz rzeczy do zrobienia, matka ich za ciebie nie zrobi. Jesteś obrzydliwie tłusty. Zdecydowanie za gruby. — Mężczyzna, najpewniej Vernon Dursley, skupił się na kobiecie. — On jest na diecie, głupia babo! Prawdziwej! Ja mu będę dawał jeść i nikt inny, ani kęsa więcej, rozumiesz?!

— Ale Vernonie! On jeszcze rośnie i potrzebuje dobrego jedzenia, prawda, Dudziaczku? Przypilnuję go, żeby nie jadł za dużo. Naprawdę.

Draco odsunął się od okna, zabierając magiczny podsłuch. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej wysłuchiwać rodzinnej sprzeczki, ale chciał ukarać w jakiś sposób agresywnego mugola, których zmienił jedynie swój cel. Gdy zabrakło Harry'ego, zwrócił się przeciw swojej żonie i własnemu synowi. Ta dwójka miała sporo za uszami, ale kim on był, żeby wytykać im okrucieństwo. Dyskretnie wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił bardzo niegroźny czar, który używany był do psot, dlatego też miał pewność, że nikt się tym nie zainteresuje. Oszaleliby, jeśli musieliby sprawdzać podobne przypadki. Czar okazał się skuteczny i rozdzielił trójkę mugoli, a młody czarodziej zdecydował się na małą zemstę w imieniu dręczonego Harry'ego. Czuł, że Dudley naprawdę żałuje tego, jak się przez lata zachowywał, więc swoją uwagę skoncentrował na wujostwie. Po krótkiej chwili potraktował ich kolejnym zaklęciem, które nie zwróciłoby uwagi ministerstwa. Sprawiało, że osoba pod jego wpływem czuła niesamowity głód, który znikał w momencie, gdy tylko zjadła coś. Dursleyowie nie mieli tyle szczęścia, Draco rzucił czar, który odnawiał skutki tego zaklęcia do momentu, kiedy on sam go nie zdejmie. Zaklęcie ich nie zabije, ich organizmy będą przyjmować jedynie mniejszą ilość substancji odżywczych, jakąś jedną trzecią tego, co normalnie.. Zresztą, młode czarownice wspomagają się tym zaklęciem, gdy chcą stracić nieco na wadze. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Mugole będą wiecznie głodni i nic ich nie zaspokoi. Postanowił zanotować sobie w pamięci, żeby zdjąć zaklęcie za… jakieś pół roku.

Z tą myślą wrócił do rezydencji.

**OoO**

Rozmowa z ojcem wcale nie była ani łatwa, ani przyjemna.

Draco kochał go całym sercem, ale podziwiał za jedną rzecz. Dotrzymywanie słowa. Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy obiecał, nie złamał danego słowa.

A Magiczna Umowa to było coś dużo więcej, niż zwykłe przyrzeczenie. Draco nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dokumenty świadczące o opiece nad Harrym miły właśnie taki charakter, dopóki ojciec mu nie powiedział.

Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. I jakim cudem udało mu się przekonać ojca do zerwania więzi z Voldemortem. Nie dawało mu to spokoju.

Lucjusz z kolei obserwował syna. Dobrze wiedział, o czym Draco myślał. Nikt inny nie mógłby przejrzeć chłopaka tak jak on. Czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, gdy myśli jego syna krążyły wokół Czar…Voldemorta. Niebawem pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

— Draco? Skup się, proszę. Odwiedzisz Rona Weasleya, albo… Nie, porozmawiasz z panną Granger. Ma na imię Hermiona, prawda? Wypytaj ją, czy ma kontakt z Harrym. Jakikolwiek. Bądź dyskretny, spróbuj się znaleźć wspólny język, a przynajmniej nie obrażaj. Szkoła niebawem się zacznie. Dumbledore przedłużył nieco wolne, ale Rada Nadzorcza nie pozwoli ciągnąć tej sytuacji w nieskończoność. Dyrektor utrzymał do tej pory w tajemnicy zniknięcie Harry, aby nie denerwować opinii publicznej faktem, że stracił Wybrańca, ale musi przyznać się do błędu. A my mamy mniej więcej dwa tygodnie, żeby go odszukać.

Draco się skrzywił, ale kiwnął głową.

— Spróbuję zachować się jak na dżentelmena przystało. Istotnie będzie dobrze, jak ty zamienisz słowo z Weasleyem, a ja odwiedzę Granger. Nie krzyw się tak, drogi ojcze. Ciebie też obowiązuje zachowanie uprzejmości. Chcesz być wróblem, naucz się ćwierkać jak i one, albo jakoś tak.

— Idiotyczne porównanie, synu, ale masz rację. Pójdę i porozmawiam z panem Weasleyem. Ronem… Niech mnie — westchnął Lucjusz. — Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego Molly i Artur zdecydowali się mu dać na drugie imię Bilius. Imię kogoś z przodków, najpewniej. Artur Weasley miał szczęście, że udało mu się tego uniknąć. Rodzinna tradycja nadawać dzieciom takie straszliwe imiona. — Draco parsknął cicho, widząc leciutki uśmiech na twarzy ojca. — Rano odwiedzimy przyjaciół Harry'ego i dowiemy się, co nam powiedzą. Powodzenia, Draco.

— Wzajemnie, ojcze. Szczęście będzie nam potrzebne.

**OoO**

Draco stał nieopodal domu Grangerów. Obserwując okolice, zarzucił część swojej szaty wierzchniej na ramię. W ten sposób wyglądała jak gruby płaszcz, nic dziwnego w tych warunkach pogodowych. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, uśmiechnąwszy się do kobiety, która mu otworzyła.

— Pani Granger? Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. — Bez trudu dostrzegł zmianę w jej twarzy. Twarz stężała, a oczy obserwowały go bardzo podejrzliwie. — Proszę mi pozwolić zamienić słowo z pani córką, nim trzaśnie mi pani drzwiami w twarz. To bardzo ważne.

— Zapraszam w takim razie. Ale radzę nie denerwować Hermiony, już wystarczająco się martwi tym, że zajęcia są wciąż odwołane. Kocha Hogwart całym sercem. Usiądź, proszę. Zaparzę herbaty.

Pani Granger po chwili wróciła z gorącym napojem i bez zwłoki zażądała wprost, wyjaśnienia dlaczego Draco chce rozmawiać z jej córką. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Kiedy się odezwał, nie próbował owijać w bawełnę.

— Harry Potter zaginął. To najskrzętniej skrywana tajemnica świata magii, dlatego nie mamy jeszcze zajęć. Musi się znaleźć, nim wybuchnie panika. Muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną na temat tego, co wie albo jedynie podejrzewa, że może pomóc odnaleźć Harry'ego. To sprawa najwyższej wagi.

— A czemu ty go szukasz? Słyszałam, że niespecjalnie się lubiliście.

— Mój ojciec mnie o to prosił.

Draco nie wiedział, czy będzie żądała bardziej szczegółowego wyjaśnienia, ale kobieta jedynie zawołała Hermionę na dół.

Dziewczyna zbiegła hałaśliwie i Draco się skrzywił. Jego grymas się pogłębił, gdy zobaczył koniec jej różdżki tańczący między jego oczami.

— Czego tu chcesz, Malfoy? Lepiej, żebyś nie obraził mojej mamy, bo zobaczysz na co mnie stać!

— Hermiono Granger! Natychmiast opuść różdżkę! Ten młody człowiek chce się czegoś dowiedzieć. Wysłuchałabym go, gdybym była na twoim miejscu, moja droga.

Odpowiedziała jedynie kiwnięciem głową i usiadła, nie spuszczając Malfoya z oczu. Draco z kolei uznał, że wygląda dużo lepiej w dżinsach i podkoszulku z długimi rękawami niż w :szkolnym mundurku i szacie. Również luźno złapane włosy robiły lepsze wrażenie. Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że komplement dotyczący jej wyglądu może zostać źle odebrany, więc skoncentrował się na faktach.

— Harry zwiał od Dursleyów. Myślę, że… Nie wiem na pewno, ale sądzę… Niech to szlag, nie mam czasu na złagodzenie sprawy. — Hermiona mrugnęła, nie rozumiejąc, ale niemo zachęciła go do kontynuowania. — Krótko mówiąc: uciekł, bo się nad nim znęcali. A kiedy mówił, że nie są mili… to największe nieporozumienie świata, na określenie sytuacji w tym piekielnym domu. Jego wuj, Vernon, to stuknięty drań i sadysta.

— Ale profesor Dumbledore powiedział…

Draco natychmiast jej przerwał dość ostro:

— Bardzo cię proszę, Granger, nie chcę wiedzieć, co ten stary piernik mówił na ten temat. Mylił się, albo nic nie wiedział. Dudley, kuzyn Harry'ego, powiedział mi, że musiał zmyć jego krew. Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć, co to oznacza. Chcę natomiast się od ciebie dowiedzieć, czy wiesz, gdzie Harry mógł się skryć? Gdzie pójść? Proszę. — Draco zagryzł zęby. Słysząc ostatnie słowo, Hermiona była zaskoczona.

— Faktycznie to poważna sprawa. Poprosiłeś mnie i nie obrzuciłeś wyzwiskami. Ale.. nie mogę ci pomóc, Malfoy. Jeśli nie zadekował się u Rona, to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest.

— Świetnie, po prostu rewelacja. Wiedziałem, że to strata czasu, od początku tak czułem — Hermiona oburzona tą uwagą, odchrząknęła głośno. — Nie chodzi mi o ciebie, Granger. Ale Pot… Harry pewnie przewidział, że ty i Weasley będziecie przepytywani, że jak tylko zdradzi wam swoją kryjówkę, polecicie z tą wiadomością do dyrektora, a ten odeśle go bez mrugnięcia okiem do tych chorych mugoli, którzy go odpowiednio _ukarzą_. — Wstał i lekko skłonił się czarownicy. — Dziękuję, że powstrzymałaś swoje mordercze zapędy i nie użyłaś jakiejś paskudnej klątwy. Jeśli wpadniesz na coś, cokolwiek, w sprawie Harry'ego daj mi znać. Powiadom Dumbledore'a, jeśli musisz, ale odezwij się i do mnie. To naprawdę ważne. Dziewczyna zgodziła się po chwili.

— Zgoda. Odezwę się, jak na coś wpadnę.

Hermiona odprowadziła go drzwi, a kiedy je za nim zamknęła, siadła na kanapie. Musiała przemyśleć tę dziwną sytuację. Co Malfoy senior knuł tym razem? Czego chciał od Harry'ego?

**OoO**

Lucjusz Malfoy podszedł do drzwi Nory i zapukał. Po chwili otworzyła mu Molly. Widząc, kto stoi przed nią, mimowolnie od razu sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę. Nie wykonała żadnego prowokującego ruchu, jedynie powiedziała:

— Kogo ja tu widzę… Niemożliwe… Lucjusz Malfoy? O co chodzi?

Malfoy senior nie oczekiwał, że zaprosi go do środka, zważywszy na burzliwą historię między ich rodzinami i fakt, że jego koneksje wciąż budziły spory niepokój. Napotkał wzrokiem jej surowe, groźne spojrzenie. Kiedy się odezwał, zadbał, aby żadnym słowem nie dać jej powodu do użycia magii. Dobrze wiedział, że sprowokowana Molly Weasley była wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, że nachodzę o tak wczesnej porze, ale muszę pomówić z Ronaldem, jeśli jest w domu.

— W jakiej sprawie?

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zdradzić. — To był najtrudniejszy moment i Lucjusz westchnął, posyłając czarownicy przepraszający, chłodny uśmiech. — Przysięgam na swoją magię, że nie jest tu po to, aby mu zaszkodzić, ani go skrzywdzić w żaden sposób.

Zaskoczona Molly przyłożyła rękę do piersi. To było coś niebywałego i absolutnie niespodziewanego. Odetchnęła i odparła krótko:

— Jest w głębi ogrodu. Wyrzuca gnomy. Zaraz go zawołam.

Czarownica zniknęła wewnątrz. Lucjusz nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Ronem tam, gdzie inni mogli ich podsłuchać.

Nie minęło parę minut i zobaczył sylwetkę chłopaka, który szedł w jego kierunku. Całe szczęście nie miał w zwyczaju opuszczać bariery ochronnej, bo pierwsze zaklęcie niemal go dosięgło. Niegroźna, ale przykra w skutkach klątwa. Zaraz za nią poleciało inny czar, który się odbił od bariery i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Mężczyzna nie uniósł różdżki, ale posłał chłopakowi ostre spojrzenie. W tym samym czasie obaj usłyszeli głos pani Weasley z głębi domu:

— Ronaldzie Weasleyu! Natychmiast przestań. Jak ty się zachowujesz wobec gościa?! Przeproś w tej chwili i posłuchaj co pan Malfoy ma do powiedzenia, a nie machaj bezładnie różdżką! Jeszcze mi okna powybijasz!

Mina chłopaka wyrażała podejrzliwość i zawstydzenie. Wymamrotał przeprosiny, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu i złości na myśl o tym, jakie Malfoy może wyciągnąć konsekwencje za jego atak.

Czarodziej jednak odetchnął głęboko i odparł cicho:

— Pokaż mi wasz ogród. Porozmawiamy po drodze.

— O co chodzi? — Ron uważał, aby nie zbliżać się zanadto do niego, pozostać poza zasięgiem ręki.

— Nie będę pana oszukiwał, panie Weasley. Harry Potter zaginął.

— Zaginął? O żeż… Kiedy?

— Przypuszczam, że na krótko po świętach. Będę zobowiązany, jeśli się dowiem, gdzie może być. Chodzi o jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

Ron patrzył się na niego długo. Niemal widząc, jak obracają się trybiki w głowie chłopaka, Lucjusz cierpliwie czekał. W końcu młody Gryfon się odezwał:

— To dlatego nie mamy jeszcze zajęć. A mogę spytać, czemu to pan szuka Harry'ego?

— Sprawa osobista. Powiedzmy, że chcę zadbać o coś bardzo dla mnie cennego. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest Harry, prawda, Ron? — Malfoy porzucił uprzejmości i uważnie obserwował rozmówcę.

Młody Weasley był wyraźnie zaniepokojony i wysilał umysł, starając się przewidzieć ruch przyjaciela.

— Niestety — przyznał w końcu. — Nie mam pojęcia. Myśli pan, że się skontaktuje? Że się ujawni?

— Przykro mi, ale szczerze w to wątpię. Z prostego powodu, powiesz o tym rodzicom, a oni przekażą Dumbledore'owi. Jak myślisz, co on z kolei zrobi, gdy znajdzie Harry'ego Pottera? — Lucjusz posłał mu aroganckie, znaczące spojrzenie, ktore nie raz burzyło krew Weasleyów. Ale ten westchnął i dokończył myśl.

— Odeśle go prosto do Dursleyów, choć wielokrotnie słyszał, że nie są dla niego dobrzy. Więc co pozostało Harry'emu? Musiał zniknąć. To rozumiem. Ale… on nie ma kryjówki, ani nikogo, kto by mu pomógł.

— Możesz mi nie wierzyć, Ron, ale martwię o niego bardziej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie to wyobrazić. Doskonale wiem, że nie sądzisz, abym był zdolny do czegoś dobrego. Nie mam tego za złe. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że zabrałem Draco na spotkanie z Nim i mój syn nie był pod wrażeniem. Pod wieloma względami jest bardziej uparty ode mnie. Jasno się wyraził: żadnych kolejnych spotkań, ani Znaku. Bez względu na wszystko. Ja z kolei przystałem na to i stałem się zdrajcą w oczach Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie zamierzam prosić, żebyś mi uwierzył, ale taka jest prawda.

Ron otwierał i zamykał usta jak wyjęta z wody ryba, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Patrzył na Malfoya, który się odezwał:

— Mogę ci przyrzec, że ani ja, ani Draco nie służymy Czarnemu Panu, czy to cię uspokoi?

Po paru chwilach, Ron odzyskał mowę i z nieprzeniknioną miną odparł:

— Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Zdecydowanie wolę mieć pewność, że nie skrzywdzi pan Harry'ego.

— Przysięgam na swoją magię, że świadomie nie wyrządzę krzywdy Harry'emu Jamesowi Potterowi moimi rękami ani cudzymi.

— Dziękuję… Merlinie, przeraża mnie ta rozmowa. — Ron odetchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy obiema rękami. Zaczął krążyć tam i z powrotem po ogrodzie, najwyraźniej próbując się skupić. — Naprawdę nie wiem, kto mógłby bez wiedzy Dumbledore'a pomóc Harry'emu. Kto to mógłby być?

Spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya było ostrzejsze od tego Rona, z racji doświadczenia i wieku.

— Gdybym wiedział, nie powstrzymywałbym cię od pozbywania się gnomów z ogrodu w taką pogodę. Nużące zajęcie. Jeśli jednak coś ci się przypomni, skojarzy, daj mi znać. I bardzo cię proszę, Ron, nie mów o tym rodzicom. Harry nie może wrócić na Privet Drive. Rozumiesz?

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co się naprawdę tam działo. Tuż przed drugim rokiem ja i moi bracia uratowaliśmy go… W oknie miał kraty i był taki chudy, że… Naprawdę…

— Wierz mi, chłopcze, że nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. Mam pewne przypuszczenia i zważywszy na to, kim do niedawna byłem, sam się otrząsam z niedowierzania i obrzydzenia na samą myśl o tym. A to powinno ci coś powiedzieć.

— Ale próbował pan zabić Harry'ego i nie tylko… Dobra, nieważne. Jeśli na serio przeszedł pan na naszą stronę, to nie będę panu wypominał — Ron wbił w niego wzrok. — Za wiele.

— Zastanawiam się, co się stało, że tak spokojnie to wszystko przyjmujesz. Jeszcze kilka minut temu chciałeś mnie zamienić w pył swoimi klątwami.

Ron uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i odparł:

— Proszę kiedyś ze mną zagrać w szachy. — Spoważniał i rozejrzał się po ogrodzie. — Nie chcę pana wyganiać, ale powinienem zabrać się za te gnomy, nim skostnieję z zimna. Nic panu więcej nie powiem. Przykro mi.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, pochylając się, złapał kilka niespodziewających się tego gnomów i z gracją odrzucił je jak najdalej, a następnie wrócił do swojej rezydencji.

**OoO**


	9. Rozdział piąty - Część pierwsza

**oOo**

Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc na swój „strój" pracownika klubu. Składał się ze skórzanych spodni i szerokiego pasa ze zdobioną klamrą w kształcie kłódki. Górę stanowiło coś, co przypominało kamizelkę ze skórzanych, szerokich pasów, a do tego obroża również z kłódeczką.

— Dobra, lekka perwersja to mało powiedziane. Po co tyle tych kłódek?

Johnny roześmiał się, widząc minę chłopaka.

— To sygnał, że jesteś nietykalny. Ci, którzy chcą zachować status stałego bywalca, nie będą ci się narzucać, a reszta najpewniej zignoruje cię po paru chwilach. Jeśli nie, masz przycisk alarmowy pod ręką. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spróbować?

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak, jestem. Chcę się sprawdzić i nie chcę was zawieść. Co… co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

— Z racji tego, że grasz rolę uległego, nie patrz nikomu prosto w oczy. Jeśli ktoś będzie sprawiał ci kłopoty, zrób to bez wahania. Większość z naszych gości zozumie. Ci, którzy to zignorują, w ciągu paru minut znajdą się na ulicy i nie wejdą ponownie. Pamiętaj, ty masz jedynie wcisnąć alarm i bramkarze zajmą delikwentem. Nie przejmuj się jednak zanadto. W klubie jest spokojnie i przeważnie klienci się nie awanturują. Twoje zadanie będzie podzielić przychodzących na dwie grupy; jedna bierze udział w zabawie, a druga pije. To duże uproszczenie, ale tym co piją, zakładasz czerwoną bransoletkę na nadgarstek, o tak — Johnny pokazał Harry'emu niewielkie szczypce, które ściskały końcówki plastikowych pasków używanych jako bransoletki. — Jeśli przyszli się pobawić, zakładasz zieloną. Jedyne na co warto zwrócić uwagę to to, żeby mocno ścisnąć końcówki. Jeśli ktoś wychodzi, przecinasz bransoletkę i już. Nikt nie może wyjść, dopóki jej nie przetniesz.

— Dobra, a co jeśli ktoś już jest podpity?

— Nie wpuszczasz nikogo, kto wydaje ci się, że jest naprawdę pijany. W innym przypadku zakładasz czerwoną bransoletkę. Jak będzie natarczywy, albo nieuprzejmy, nie miej żadnych skrupułów i pokaż, gdzie jego miejsce. Jasne?

— Pewnie. Teraz muszę się dowiedzieć, jak to założyć.

Frankie odezwał się za nim:

— Chodź. Przedstawię cię komuś, kto ci wytłumaczy lepiej od nas. I tak, będziesz musiał poznać nasz zespół. Większość da się lubić od razu. Clark jest trudniejszym typem, bo na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że wszystko wie. Nie wie, nie daj zwieść. I Algie… Tak, z nim może być kłopot. Jest chwilami zbyt agresywny i uważa się za lepszego niż w rzeczywistości, nie pozwól mu wleźć sobie na głowie. Chodź, Harry, czas wypuścić cię na głębszą wodę.

Harry podążył za nim. Wnętrze było bardzo czyste i dobrze oświetlone, przynajmniej na razie, zauważył mnóstwo krzeseł i stolików, choć tych ostatnich na pierwszych rzut oka wydawało się mniej. Faktycznie, żywe mebelki – przypomniał sobie chłopak i wzruszył ramionami, nie martwiąc się na zapas nowymi wyzwaniami. Typowy Gryfon, jak pewnie uznałby ktoś ze świata czarodziejów.

Frankie otworzył drzwi wiodące do pokoju dla pracowników i od progu oświadczył:

— Dobra, laski, przyszedł Harry. Nie wystraszcie go na amen. Pomóżcie mu z uniformem i makijażem. Delikatnie i łapy przy sobie, bo ma tylko szesnaście lat, czy to jasne?

Któryś z zebranych podszedł do Harry'ego i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— O cholera! Już cię nie cierpię, jesteś po prostu przecudny, no! Aż nierealnie śliczny…

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

— Przepraszam, że co? Jestem jaki? — Frankie lekko popchnął go do środka i ze śmiechem zamknął drzwi.

— Śliczny. Cholernie, chłopie, jak z obrazka jesteś, no! Te twoje zielone oczy. Kontakty? — pytający przyjrzał się jego oczom, budząc w nim lekki dyskomfort. — Jasne, że tak, ale nie koloryzujące. Niech to! Chłopaki — zwrócił się do pozostałych — to jego naturalny kolor.

Pomieszczenie wypełniły pomruki i jęknięcia najwyraźniej zawodu, ale sądząc po minach, pracownicy byli przyjaźnie do niego nastawieni.

Ktoś inny do niego podszedł, trzymając nieduży kuferek z przyborami i kosmetykami do makijażu i demakijażu. Najprawdopodobniej. Połowy z nich Harry nawet nie umiał rozpoznać.

— Dobra, skarbie, niech no Mikey na ciebie zerknie. Cieszę się, że Frankie przyprowadził cię tak wcześnie. Mamy czas się tobą zająć.

Harry usiadł na wskazanym krześle przed lustrem i zamknął oczy, pozwalając na ledwie wyczuwalne dotknięcia i musniecia opuszków palców oraz rozmatych pędzelków.

— No, możesz otworzyć oczy. Co sądzisz?

Chłopak z niechęcią przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Cienie i tusz oraz pomadka, które zobaczył, nie przypadły mu do gustu. Wygladał jak… Jedyne określenie jakie przyszło mu w tej chwili do głowy to „tania dziwka". Westchnął cicho.

— Cóż, nie znam się, ale…

Mikey pokręcił jedynie głową.

— Nie podoba ci się i źle się w tym czujesz. Mów śmiało, krytykę biorę na klatę. Faktycznie, jakby dać tego ciut mniej i w bledszym odcieniu…

Reszta mężczyzn w pokoju chciała zobaczyć dzieło Mikeya, ale rezultat ich rozczarował, zaczęli głośno wyrażać niezadowolenie i kręcić głowami.

— Chłopie, w tym makijażu on wygląda jak dziwka. On ma wpuszczać ludzi, ma być chodzącą reklamówką _Silken Cage_, a nie rozkładówką z taniego pornola. Zmyjżeż to i zrób od nowa. Porządnie.

— Racja. Fakt, mój błąd. Tam w kącie możesz umyć twarz i jak wrócisz, nałożę makijaż raz jeszcze. Jak ci się nie spodoba, po prostu mów. Poprawimy. Chcę, żebyś się w nim czuł tak wspaniale i pięknie, jak wyglądasz. No, zmykaj.

Harry z ulgą zmył kosmetyki i spojrzał w lustro, starając się zobaczyć to, co inni widzieli. Nie dostrzegł nic szczególnego, zwyczajny, patykowaty świr z blizną na czole. Odetchnął ciężko, po czym wrócił do samozwańczego makijażysty. Skrzywił się, czując na sobie wzrok pozostałych.

Ktoś do niego podszedł i przedstawił się jako Hal.

— Nie pozwól, żeby Mikey cię zastraszył. Taki jest. Sprawia, że każdy na początku wygląda jak drag queen w koszmarnym makijażu. Po prostu mu powiedz, jeśli ci się coś nie podoba.

Harry uważnie obserwował swoją twarz.

— Przepraszam, to dlatego, że nie chcę go zawieść, albo zdenerwować.

Hal prychnął.

— Nie. Bądź sobą i uśmiechnij się. Tu nikt nie będzie się z ciebie śmiać. A jeśli tak, to na pewno bez złośliwości. Jesteś wśród swoich. Teraz spróbuj się rozluźnić.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i starał się odprężyć.

Tym razem było lepiej.

Mniej cienia do powiek, delikatniej, choć wciąż za bardzo podkreślone rzęsy, bez ostrej szminki. Mikey zastąpił ją błyszczykiem o stonowanym, brzoskwiniowym odcieniu. Harry przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze i pokręcił głową.

— To wciąż za dużo. Nie chcę pomalowanych oczu, a tusz drażni mi oczy. — Harry ponownie poszedł umyć twarz.

Hal roześmiał się.

— Mikey, musisz się powstrzymać. Chodzi o bardzo subtelny makijaż. Ledwie muśnięcie, to tu, to tam, stary. Harry będzie dziś przy drzwiach, nie na scenie.

— Wiem, wiem. Rozpraszacie mnie i ciągle o tym zapominam. A wy się tylko nabijacie — prychnął Mikey.

Ktoś z głębi pomieszczenia parsknął.

— Tak zabawnie się wkurzasz. Mamy ubaw, obserwując cię w tej chwili.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo, ale w tym samym czasie Mikey odwrócił się i rzucił w mówiącego zużyte gąbeczki do rozprowadzania fluidu i odparował:

— Zapłaczesz, kiedy będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy przy tych twoich kudłach. — Cały pokój rozbrzmiał śmiechem. Było jasne, że towarzystwo droczyło się z Mikeyem po przyjacielsku, a on sam odpowiadał pięknym za nadobne.

— Dobra, koniec wygłupów, Harry. Tym razem będzie idealnie, obiecuję. Zamknij oczy — poprosił makijażysta i wkrótce chłopak czuł delikatne muśnięcia na twarzy.

Tym razem, kiedy otworzył oczy, wyglądał ... inaczej. Oczy miał ogromne i bardzo zielone. W odbiciu sprawiał wrażenie dojrzalszego i na pewno bez nachalnej sztuczności. Przyglądał się krytycznie jakąś chwilę i w końcu się odezwał.

— Podoba mi się. Wyszło zaskakująco... dobrze. Teraz, jeśli tylko... ale ... — Harry urwał, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć jednego życzenia.

— Tylko co, słonko? Co jeszcze poprawić?

Harry posłał krótkie spojrzenie Mikeyowi i uniósł grzywkę.

— Dlatego mam tak długą grzywkę Chciałbym ukryć to okropieństwo.

Praktycznie wszyscy utkwili wzrok w bliźnie na czole Harry'ego. Mikey tylko westchnął.

— Cholera, powinienem to dostrzec wcześniej. Naprawdę jesteś dobry w jej ukrywaniu. Dobra,... niech pomyślę. — Mikey szperał moment w kuferku z kosmetykami. Potem odwrócił się do drugiego z mężczyzn. — Geo, nadal masz ten fluid maskujący? Ten, który okazał się dla ciebie zbyt ciemny?

Geo zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady toaletki, przy której siedział.

— Tak, gdzieś w tym bałaganie powinien być. Oto on! — Geo wykrzyknął radośnie, wyciągając plastikowe opakowanie z dolnej szuflady i rzucił je Mikeyowi.

Mikey z łatwością złapał pudełeczko i otworzył je. Pokazał je Harry'emu i wyjaśnił:

— To jest nieprzezroczysty podkład. Nałożymy go na bliznę, ale jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, zwrócisz większą uwagę na jego obecność. Pamiętaj, nie wolno przesadzić. Dziś ja to zrobię, ale musisz się nauczyć go sam nakładać. Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie ci pomóc każdego wieczoru.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała. Nienawidzę tej blizny. Bardzo chętnie się nauczę jak ją zakrywać. Pewnie będę używać tego podkładu już cały czas. Dzięki.

Mikey pokazał mu jak używać zabawnej, białej, trójkątnej gąbeczki służącej do nałożenia podkładu na bliznę. Po przypudrowaniu czoła nie było jej widać.

— Teraz najważniejsze, nie dotykaj. Gdy wyschnie, będzie wodoodporny, ale możesz go zetrzeć. I nie noś nic na głowie. No, teraz musimy cię ubrać w strój służbowy.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy mógłby umrzeć ze wstydu, ale wszyscy mężczyźni stojący wokół i obserwujący jego lekcję makijażu mieli na sobie sporo odkrywające stroje. Na dobrą sprawę składały się z skórzanych elementów połączonych łańcuchami.

Harry dał się rozebrał do bielizny, a niespodziewanie sapnięcia i okrzyki uświadomiły mu, co się stało. Zapomniał o swoich prawie wyleczonych plecach. Zwyczajnie swędziały go chwilami, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Frankie i Johnny smarowali go co noc maścią, więc przypuszczał, że blizny nie były tak widoczne. Najwyraźniej się mylił.

— Harry, który ci to zrobił? Powinieneś to zgłosić, słonko. — Mikey wyglądał na wściekłego.

Harry westchnął i zdecydował, że prawda będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

— To nic nie da. To robota mojego wuja, który jest moim opiekunem prawnym. Dlatego uciekłem i znalazłem się tutaj. Nie mówcie nikomu. Proszę.

Mikey musiał przetrzeć oczy, a Hal wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować. Pozostałe twarze wyrażały oburzenie i wściekłość.

— Jasne, dzieciaku. Tu nikt cię nie wyda. Dlatego jesteś z Panem Gładkim i Panem Jedwabistym, prawda?

Harry zerknął na niego zdziwiony.

— Z kim?

— Frankiem i Johnnym. Tutaj nie używają swoich prawdziwych imion, durne żarty po prostu nie mają końca. Ubierz się.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę z czerwoną twarzą, że stoi w samej bieliźnie.

— No przydałoby się. Coś tu ciągnie po nogach. — Śmiech zebranych poprawił chłopakowi humor.

Niestety samopoczucie zepsuło się ponownie, jak tylko założył swój strój. Spodnie okazały się nieprzyzwoicie wręcz opięte. Pas wokół bioder był sztywny. Obróżka została wyłożona brokatem z jedwabiem i po założeniu nosiła się zaskakująco wygodnie. Skórzana góra również zanadto nie przeszkadzała, ale mocno przylegała do ciała.

— Proszę, proszę, Harry. Wyglądasz zjawiskowo. To powinno być karalne. — Frankie gwizdnął, stojąc w drzwiach. Chłopak zarumienił się w momencie.

— Nie, nieprawda. Ale popatrz — Harry uniósł grzywkę — Mikey znalazł sposób na zakrycie mojej przeklętej blizny. Co o tym sądzisz?

— Świetnie. Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz. Chodź, pokażę ci, co i jak.

**OoO **

Lucjusz Malfoy wyprostował swoje szaty i przygotował mentalnie do rozmowy z dyrektorem Dumbledorem. Nienawidził tego, że ten człowiek sprawiał, iż on – głowa rodu – czuł się, jakby nadal miał siedemnaście lat. Będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na zdobycie bezpośredniego dostępu do Hogwartu. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że każdorazowo to Dumbledore zatwierdzał wniosek o wizycie. Nie lubił też, jak ktoś decyduje o kontakcie z Draco, najczęściej mu odmawiając. Nie znosił żadnego z tych niedorzecznych powodów. Skoncentrował swoją uwagę na spotkaniu z ważną osobistością brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów.

— Witaj, Lucjuszu, rozumiem, że chciałeś mi powiedzieć coś ważnego? — W oczach Dumbledore'a tlił się zwyczajowy błysk, nieco stonowany, ale wciąż obecny.

— Tak, dyrektorze. opuściłem szeregi zwolenników Voldemorta. Draco nie może go znieść. Myślałem... ale mniejsza z tym. Przyszedłem do pana z prośbą o zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa mojemu synowi. Może mi pan to zagwarantować?

Dumbledore posłał Lucjuszowi długie spojrzenie. Atmosfera zrobiła się nieznośnie napięta.

— Mam w to uwierzyć? Jakie mam gwarancje, że mówisz prawdę?

— _Veritaserum_, panie dyrektorze. Nie widzę problemu, dopóki pytania będą dotyczyć tylko okoliczności mojego przejścia na Jasną Stronę. Nie chcę stawiać ani siebie, ani Draco w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż to konieczne.

Lucjusz skrzywił się na myśl o _Veritaserum_. Ten elisir powodował u niego potworny ból głowy. Dumbledore przytaknął, po czym poprawił się w fotelu.

— Cóż, nie sądzę, że będzie to konieczne. Musisz mi jedynie przyrzec, że Malfoyowie nie będą już wspierać Czarnego Pana. To mi wystaczy. Znam cię na tyle, że mogę założyć jedno. Danego mi słowa nie złamiesz. Herbaty?

Lucjusz złożył wymaganą przysięgę i przyjął filiżankę herbatę. Następną godzinę spędził przepytywany przez Dumbledore'a o możliwych działaniach Voldemorta. Odpowiadał na tyle szczerze, na ile mógł.

— Szkoła będzie otwarta ponownie w następnym tygodniu. Draco będzie wśród wracających uczniów?

— Oczywiście. Poproszę Severusa, aby zwrócił na niego szczególną uwagę. Nowa sytuacja może się okazać dość trudna. Dlatego chciałbym móc się z nim widywać tak często, jak się da. Proszę mi wybaczyć, zająłem panu zbyt wiele czasu.

Dumbledore przytaknął.

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze.

Lucjusz wyszedł z przykrym bólem głowy i żołądka. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, co Dumbledore dodawał do herbaty swoich gości.

Dyrektor po jego wyjściu, długo siedział przy biurku, wpatrując się na spiralne schody w swoim gabinecie.

**OoO**

Draco spojrzał na swoje pokoje. Trzeba było je wyremontować i doprowadzić do dawnej świetności. Żałował, że jego matki nie było, aby mu pomóc, ale trudno. Była o wiele bezpieczniejsza we Francji niż tutaj. Ponadto, tylko tak mogli utrzymać sprawy w całkowitej tajemnicy. Zwłaszcza najważniejszy z obecnych sekretów – Lucjusz stał się opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego. Potter oszaleje, kiedy się o tym dowie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go znajdą.

Draco przygryzł wargę, o wiele bardziej zmartwiony tym faktem, niż chciał przyznać.

Semestr będzie bardzo trudny. Zastanawiał się, jak da radę go przetrwać. Wszyscy jego tak zwani przyjaciele będą nim pomiatać za zdradę i przejście do obozu wroga. Po prostu naprawdę nie mogł się tego doczekać. Być może mógłby przekonać ojca, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił do rozpoczęcia wakacji. Albo przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdą Harry'ego.

Westchnął ciężko i usiadł, aby dokończyć swoją pracę domową.

**OoO**

Severus Snape potarł twarz i westchnął. Właśnie zakończył pisać plany zajęć na następny semestr. Dlaczego musiał je poprawić i uzupełnić, sam nie wiedział. Praktycznie nie zmieniał swoje planów co roku. Tak naprawdę, to on nigdy ich nie zmieniał, ale Dumbledore specjalnie prosił go o plany zajęć przed rozpoczęciem każdego nowego semestru. Ten egzemplarz był jednak najbardziej nieczytelny. Jego pismo mocno ucierpiało w wyniku uszkodzenia nerwów. Mikstury pomagały, sprawność wracała powoli, ale pewnie. Mógł warzyć eliksiry bez większych kłopotów. Kiedy jednak był zmęczony, dłonie mu wciąż drżały i nadal potrzebował laski, bo jego lewa noga nieco powłóczyła.

Nie cieszył się perspektywą nadchodzących zajęć. Był przekonany, że w chwili kiedy uczniowie się dowiedzą o zniknięciu cennego Złotego Chłopca, rozpęta się piekło. Jeśli zaś chodzi o łatwiejsze do opanowania katastrofy, to liczył się z rozczarowującym faktem, że Neville Longbottom na pewno stopi kocioł w pierwszym tygodniu. Snape westchnął cicho, był zmęczony, a Dumbledore chciał go widzieć z samego rana.

_Kiedy cię dorwę, Potter, gorzko pożałujesz i nigdy mi już nie znikniesz bez śladu._

**OoO**

Ron pisał do Hermiony, przekazując jej wszystko, co wiedział, a ona odpowiadała podobnie w każdym z listów. Biedny Pigwidgeon wracał wyczerpany, przenosząc list za listem. Praktycznie każdy z nich przekraczał z sześć kartek zapisanych co do kawałeczka, co Rona trochę irytowało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego upierała się pisać w taki sposób. Pergamin przecież nie był taki drogi. Na dobrą sprawę, dla kogoś nieznającego sposobu odczytywania, list stawał się prawie nieczytelny. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął rozszyfrowywać jej wiadomość.

Hermiona martwiła się o Harry'ego, co było zrozumiałe. Ron jednak nie wiedział, czego od niego oczekiwała. Nie wiedział nic o mugolskim Londynie, ani o żadnym z mugolskich miast na dobrą sprawę. Martwił się o przyjaciela, jak wszyscy zresztą. Jednocześnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że każda jego próba wyruszenia na poszukiwania z pewnością przyciągnie niechcianą uwagę Voldemorta lub ministerstwa. W przypadku znalezienia Harry'ego jego tata poszedłby prosto do Knota. Na samą myśl o tym się wzdrygnął. Starał się spojrzeć na sytuację ze wszystkich możliwych stron, ale nie widział pozytywnego jej rozwiązania.

Ron podniósł pióro i zaczął pisać do Hermiony, aby skoncentrowała się na ewentualnych miejscach, gdzie mogli szukać Harry'ego. Istniała jeszcze jedna możliwość – zaufać Dumbledore'owi. Niestety nie był do tego przekonany, ale nie wiedział już co robić. To było jedyne logiczne wyjście, przynajmniej na obecną chwilę.

**OoO**

Harry uśmiechnął się do potężnego mężczyzny, który stał tuż za drzwiami. Znał go z garderoby. Był jednym z tych, którzy zadbali, żeby pracujący jako ulegli nie mieli kłopotów z nachalnymi klientami. Johnson miał mu pomóc, dopóki nie przyzwyczai się do swoixh obowiązków - wpuszczania ludzi do klubu.

Harry usiadł i poukładał niezbędne przybory w małej szufladzie pod stolikiem. Miejsca w niej nie było dużo, ale wystarczająco, aby zmieścić plastikowe paski bransoletek, podręczne narzędzie do spinania, nóż i przecinak. Wszystko poza zasiegiem klientów. Miał też pieczęć z atramentem i marker. Ci , którzy brali udział w zabawie, byli nimi znaczeni. Po wyjściu z klubu nie mogli wrócić tego samego wieczoru. Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego.

— Myślę, że jestem gotowy. O niczym nie zapomniałem, prawda? — Chłopak spojrzał na Johnsona, który pokręcił głową. Młody czarodziej podparł brodę na dłoni, stawiając łokieć na stole. Johnson skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o ścianę. Teraz wystarczyło czekać na klientów.

Był środek tygodnia, więc nie spodziewali się dużo ruchu, przynajmniej według słów Johnny'ego. Między innymi dlatego Harry zaczynał tego wieczora, aby miał czas przyzwyczaić się do rutyny, bez presji wielu klientów do błyskawicznego obsłużenia. To go cieszyło, ale nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć komuś, że go nie wpuści. Innym potencjalnym kłopotem było uświadomienie podpitemu wchodzącemu, iż klient pod wpływem alkoholu nie może brać udziału w zabawie.

Johnson zauważył jego zdenerwowanie i przesunął się, aby na niego w pełni.

— Co jest, Młody? Nerwy?

Harry powiedział Johnsonowi, o co chodzi. Wcześniej takie przyznanie spotykało się z pogardą, ale Frankie i Hal powiedzieli mu, że może Johnsonowi zaufać. Mężczyzna go nie zawiódł.

— Po prostu im to grzecznie mówisz. Jeśli nie rozumieją, bądź stanowczy. A gdyby i to nie zadziało, z przyjemnością się takim delikwentem zajmę. Zobacz, tu masz przycisk alarmowy. Masz problemy, po prostu wściskasz i tyle. W ciągu dwóch sekund któryś z nas się pojawi. Bądź miły, a jak to nie pomoże, to kopa w dupę. — Wredny uśmiech Johnsona sprawił, że Harry zachichotał cicho.

— Dzięki. Czuję się znacznie lepiej.

I czekali dalej.

Nie musieli zbyt długo wypatrywać przychodzących, około dziewiętnastej trzydzieści pierwsza grupa weszła do środka.

Harry odczekał chwilę aż utworzy się kolejka, a potem po prostu zapytał pierwszego z klentów:

— Zabawa czy picie?

Mężczyzna znacząco poruszył brwiami, uśmiechając się w jego mniemaniu uwodzicielsko.

— Jak myślisz, mój śliczny?

Harry podniósł natychmiast wzrok na niego i powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mu do głowy:

— Myślę, że ostatnio oblałem Wróżbiarstwo. Zabawa czy picie?

— Picie. — Padła odpowiedź sprawnie sprowadzonego na ziemię klienta.

Harry założył mężczyźnie bransoletkę, zacisnął i pozwolił przejść do klubu. Reszta z tej kolejki odpowiadała na jego pytanie grzecznie, szybko znikając w głębi.

Johnson dźgnął go lekko palcem w głowę, co sprawiło, że Harry parsknął śmiechem.


	10. Rozdział piąty - Część druga

**OoO**

Harry spędził resztę nocy przy drzwiach. Johnson został z nim prawie do północy, po czym wszedł do środka. Chłopak westchnął cicho, był przemarznięty. Johnson nosił satynową marynarkę i zdawał się nie czuć zimna. Za każdym razem, gdy otwierały się drzwi, w Harry'ego uderzał podmuch zimnego powietrza. Drzwi zamykały się niemal natychmiast, ale nieustanne ich otwieranie i zamykanie mocno wychłodziło foyer. Harry drżał z zimna, ale uparcie rwał przy stanowisku.

Ostatnia para skarżyła się, na zimno, ale otrzymała bransoletki i szybko weszła do środka. Frankie pojawił się około dziesięć minut później i zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i wyjaśnił:

— Jesteśmy otwarci do drugiej w nocy, ale po północy zamykamy podwoje i nikt nie wchodzi. Zbyt wiele pijanych ludzi się wtedy kręci i chce wejść. Ten manewr oszczędza nam mnóstwa kłopotów. Chodź do środka. — Właśnie wtedy zewnętrzne drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś zapukał do drzwi wewnętrznych. Frankie odparł: — Niestety, zamknięte. Proszę przyjść jutro. — Dały się słyszeć zawiedzione jęki i narzekania. Współwłaścicielowi klubu zrobiło się żal dwóch młodszych mężczyzn i otworzył drzwi, aby dać im ulotkę. Zabrali ją, podziękowali mu grzecznie i wyszli.

Frankie zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Cholera, ale lodowato. A ty cały zsiniałeś, biedaku i dygoczesz. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie chciałem sprawiać kłopotu. Johnson nie zwracał uwagi na temperaturę. Jego kolega, który zajrzał na moment, też nic nie powiedział.

— Podejrzewam, że nie. Pamiętaj, zgłaszaj takie rzeczy. To żaden problem. A Johnson i Carl należą do klubu morsów, więc ich opinia nie ma większego znaczenia. Chodź, musisz się rozgrzać, bo się pochorujesz. Będziemy musieli wymyślić coś innego, bo faktycznie w tym się nie da tu wytrzymać. — Frankie wskazał na skórzany strój Harry'ego. — Skóra jest naprawdę seksowna, ale bez podpinki niestety nie zapewnia ciepła w taką pogodę.

Harry podążył za nim do środka. Zauważył, że przy szatni było niewielkie, puste i przeszklone pomieszczenie, z uchylanym okienkiem dla klientów. Najwidoczniej nie znalazło jeszcze swojego przeznaczenia.

— Frankie, zaczekaj moment. Posłuchaj. — Harry wskazał na okno. — Tu mogłaby być selekcja klienteli. Byłoby ciepło i wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Co o tym sądzisz? Wystarczy odgrodzić od reszty i zrobić coś w rodzaju ścieżki od wejścia do tego miejsca.

Frankie przytaknął kiwnięciem głową.

— Nie podoba mi się obecność klientów tak daleko w klubie, zanim zostaną podzieleni wedle tego, jak chcą spędzić w nim czas. Jednak przy tak niskiej temperaturze, nie widzę lepszego rozwiązania. Moglibyśmy ustawić mosiężne stojaki w szpaler i zawiesić na nich pasy czerwonego aksamitu. Środkiem poprowadzimy ludzi do ciebie. W ten sposób dałoby się łatwo opanować wchodzących i nasi ochroniarze będą mieć oko na kolejkę.

— Tak, o czymś takim myślałem. Jak stoję w środku, dopiero zaczynam odmarzać. — Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.

Frankie przywołał jednego z ochroniarzy, krążących po sali, aby zabrał go do pokoju socjalnego.

— Do diabła, mały, nieźle przemarzłeś. Jestem Alvin. Chodź. Zaraz się zagrzejesz. Nie wiem, co te dwa głąby myślały, każąc takiemu chudemu drobiazgowi wpuszczać ludzi. Na dodatek w takie zimno.

Harry wsunął ręce pod pachy i ruszył za Alvinem.

— Nie sądzę, żeby sami zdawali sobie sprawę, że zrobi się tak paskudnie. Gdy drzwi są zamknięte, da się znieść. Wystarczy parę razy je otworzyć i wpada powietrze zimne jak z kręgów podbiegunowych. A przy okazji, co to jest klub morsów?

— Pozwól, pomogę ci. — Alvin delikatnie zaczął rozpinać i zdejmować z niego rzeczy. — Klub morsów to grupa wariatów, co wpadają na genialny pomysł pływania w Tamizie w środku zimy. W Ameryce nawet robią przeręble na jeziorze i kąpią się w lodowatej wodzie. — Strój Harry'ego trafił do niewielkiej torby, a on sam został owinięty w gruby, miękki szlafrok. Alvin polecił mu usiąść na kanapie i skrzywił się, kiedy dotknął jego stóp. — Chłopie, zimne jak sople lodu. Skarpety, gdzie je mamy? A tu są! Załóż je, a ja ci zrobię gorącej herbaty. — Mężczyzna znikł we wnęce kuchennej. Harry wciągnął skarpetki i w momencie poczuł się lepiej.

Alvin wrócił z dużym kubkiem słodkiej herbaty z mlekiem i kocem. Przykrył Harry'ego i podał mu herbatę.

— I jak, lepiej? — Harry przytaknął z uśmiechem, popijając gorący napój. — Muszę cię na chwilkę zostawić. Wedle grafiku trzeba wymienić stoliczki. Wrócę za jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, co Alvin miał na myśli. Dowiedział się chwilę później.

Alvin wprowadził do pokoju drugiego mężczyznę. Pomógł mu zdjąć skórzaną uprząż i odczepić mnóstwo łańcuchów. Niecodzienny widok zaintrygował Harry'ego. Opatulony w szlafrok nieznajomy opadł na szezlong i westchnął.

— Ale jestem zmęczony. Chyba powoli robię się na to za stary, bo kolana mi strasznie nawalają. Nawet jeśli to tylko dwie godziny klęczenia w bezruchu. Będę musiał porozmawiać o przeniesieniu na inne stanowisko.

Harry przyglądał się w milczeniu, jak Alvin przysiadł obok i zaczął masować nogi mężczyzny. Tamten westchnął z ulgą.

— Panowie? Frankie proponował mi zostanie żywym stolikiem, ale sam nie wiem…

— Cześć. Nie pozwól, żeby te akcesoria cię odstraszyły. One wbrew pozorom bardzo pomagają. Jestem George, tak przy okazji. — Harry przywitał się i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, ale starszy od niego mężczyzna o szczupłej sylwetce, o czarnych włosach nie przypominał mu wcale George'a. — Sala dla wybranej klienteli wyposażona jest każda inna, ale różni się jednym szczegółem. Stoliki, stojaki lamp, podnóżki i nie tylko to prawdziwi, żywi ludzie. Nic w tym złego, ale ja jako stolik odpadam. Nie mogę już klęczeć. Może się uda i będę podtrzymywał kwiaty?

Harry parsknął do herbaty, wyobrażając sobie człowieka stojącego z wazonem kwiatów na głowie. Odkaszlnął i odparł:

— Jasne. Frankie i Johnny na pewno coś ci znajdą. Już jest mi dużo cieplej. Napijesz się herbaty? Chętnie zrobię, ale ktoś mi musi powiedzieć, gdzie mam iść.

Alvin wskazał w odpowiednim kierunku.

— Kuchnia jest tam. George lubi z dwiema kostkami cukru. Jakby co, krzycz, chłopaki pokażą ci, gdzie wszystko jest. Czuj się jak u siebie.

Na szczęście w kuchni był Mikey.

— George chce herbaty. Mógłbyś mi pomóc, nie wiem, gdzie co jest?

Mikey z uśmiechem pokazał mu, co i jak. Harry zrobił herbatę i dodał cukru. Zaniósł George'owi, który przyjął ją z westchnieniem i uśmiechem. Następnie chłopak rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, aby dokończyć swoją herbatę.

Przyglądał się też z coraz większymi oczami, co się dookoła dzieje.

W pokoju przybywało pracowników nierzadko wniesionych przez potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn schludnie ubranych w czarne spodnie i koszulki. Niektórzy z nich wciąż mieli bardzo dziwne, wymyślne stroje. Harry zadrżał, gdy zobaczył kogoś z rękami skrępowanymi na plecach za pomocą złączonych ze sobą, skórzanych rękawic.

Jednak nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Postanowił się do czegoś przydać i zrobić przynajmniej herbaty. Zalał kilka kubków. Jak ochroniarze przyszli do kuchni z tym samym zamiarem - herbaty dla ich podopiecznych były gotowe. Wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to dodać cukru i mleka lub cytryny. Kiedy był już pewien, że wszyscy mieliśmy herbatę, zalał sobie kolejny kubek i wrócił. Wszystkie kanapy były już zajęte. Każdy pracownik był w szlafroku, na nogach miał grube skarpetki lub kapcie, a w ręku kubek herbaty. Harry usiadł na podnóżku przy jednym z zajętych foteli i rozejrzał się.

— Hej, to pierwszy dzień Harry'ego. Musimy zrobić coś miłego. — Wszyscy jednogłośnie się zgodzili, poza jedną osobą, skandując coraz dobitniej: — Tort! Tort! Tort! — Ktoś wyciągnął niewielkie pudełeczko, a pracownicy rozbiegli się po pieniądze. Każdy wrzucał, ile mógł i wkrótce uzbierali odpowiednią kwotę.

— Jutro, bo dziś nigdzie nic nie kupimy o tej porze.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

— Słuchajcie, jest mi bardzo miło, ale nie ma potrzeby, żebyście się…

Niestety nikt go nie rozumiał, bo został uciszony a jego protesty zagłuszone parsknięciami.

Kiedy Frankie w końcu pojawił się po niego, był ubrany w swoje rzeczy i trochę zakłopotany uwagą pozostałych pracowników skupioną na jego osobie.

— No, jak tam pierwszy wieczór w klubie?

— Całkiem dobrze. Ale zrobili ściepę z okazji mojego pierwszego dnia pracy i chcą kupić mi ciasto. Powiedz im, że nie muszą, naprawdę. Proszę, zrobisz to?

Śmiech Johnny'ego rozbrzmiał na opustoszałej ulicy.

— To czyste samobójstwo, Harry. Nie ma szans. I tak nie posłuchają. Znaleźć się między tą bandą i ciachem? Niezależnie od tego, co to za ciacho. O nie, podziękuję.

Frankie roześmiał się, a Harry rozluźnił.

Dotarli do domu tuż po drugiej trzydzieści rano. Młody czarodziej skierował się prosto do swojego pokoju. Miał niecałe pięć godzin, aby się przespać, zanim będzie musiał iść do dojo.

**OoO**

Harry dotarł na lekcję z zapasem czasu, tylko dlatego Johnny dosłownie wyciągnął go z łóżka, wręczył mu torbę treningową i popchnął go w stronę drzwi. Jęknął tylko i pobiegł.

Na miejscu zdążył ochłonąć i złapać oddech, ale niestety był bez śniadania. Żołądek dawał o sobie znać, ale chłopak z gracją skłonił się krzesłu i czekał na mistrza Liu, aż ten przyjdzie do dojo. Wkrótce się pokazał. Harry miał wrażenie, że był tu cały czas, jedynie go obserwował z ukrycia.

— Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak się czujesz? Słyszałem, że zdecydowałeś się pracować w klubie.

Harry skłonił się mistrzowi Liu i pokiwał głową.

— Tak. Poprzedniego wieczora zacząłem od wpuszczania ludzi.

— Niewiele spałeś, rozumiem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Miałem w planach popołudniową drzemkę. Jestem przyzwyczajony do braku snu i wysiłku fizycznego..

— Bardzo dobrze. — Mistrz Liu gestem polecił Harry'emu wstać. Harry wstał i czekał, co ma zrobił. — Pokażę ci dziś krótkie kata. To sekwencja ruchów ciała, kopnięć i uderzeń. Popracujesz nad opanowaniem podstawowych elementów.

Harry skinął głową i zadrżał. Poczuł dziwną falę mocy, która przeszła przez pomieszczenie. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, zupełnie nie dostrzegając Zgredka stojącego na krokwi.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — Mistrz Liu spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Tak, to tylko nagły dreszcz. Trochę zmarzłem w klubie. Nic mi nie będzie.

Mistrz Liu zademonstrował kata, a następnie pokazał Harry'emu każdą formę, element po elemencie. Chłopak szybko załapał i nauczyciel zażądał, aby bezbłędnie powtórzył kata pięciokrotnie. Harry jęknął cicho i zaczął ćwiczenia. Pracował sumiennie i w końcu mu się udało zrobić, co mistrz Liu mu polecił.

Miał wrażenie, jakby bardzo długo ćwiczył. Spojrzenie na zegar na ścianie dojo uświadomiło mu, że tak naprawdę trwało to nieco ponad godzinę. Mistrz Liu pogratulował mu samozaparcia i sprawnych prób opanowania kata tak szybko. Oświadczył też, że zanim jego uczeń zacznie sprzątanie dojo w ramach zapłaty za lekcję, powinien zjeść miseczkę ryżu i wypić herbatę. Harry pokłonił mistrzowi Liu i podziękował mu za jego dobroć.

**OoO**

— Dobrze, Harry. Jestem bardzo dumny z ciebie. Bardzo szybko się uczysz i sumiennie, odpowiedzialnie traktujesz ćwiczenia. — Mistrz podał Harry'emu herbatę i miskę wypełnioną ryżem posypanym czymś zielonym.

— Dziękuję, ale to mistrz jest znakomitym nauczycielem. — Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, słysząc pochwały. Nigdy nie był pewien, jak na nie zareagować.

— Sądząc po twoich wynikach, nauczyciel potrzebuje jedynie dobrego ucznia, żeby samemu stać się jeszcze lepszym. — Mistrz posłał Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie. — Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do chwalenia, prawda? Pokorny człowiek przyjmuje pochwały z podziękowaniami. Głupiec zaprzecza własnej wartości.

Harry napił się herbaty i zdał sobie sprawę, że to żaden ze znanych mu gatunków herbaty, ale napar ziołowy.

— Co to za napar? Smakuje mi.

— Korzeń lukrecji, sproszkowane listki królewskiego ziela, nieco kory wierzbowej, kokoryczki i kilka innych ziół. Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry napił się ponownie.

— Ciekawość. Zielarstwo jest interesujące. Po prostu nigdy nie miałem na nie czasu. Proszę mi powiedzieć, jeśli to tajemnica, albo zadaję męczące pytania.

Mistrz Liu uśmiechnął się znad swojego kubka.

— Jestem po prostu przyzwyczajony do studentów, jak to się mówi... udają zainteresowanie, chcąc mi się przypodobać. Przepraszam cię.

Harry prawie popluł się herbatą. Nikt nigdy go nie przeprosił, za nic.

— Och, nie, proszę pana... To znaczy, sensei, jestem naprawdę zainteresowany. Gdy skończę tutaj, mogę przyjść do sklepu i pomóc?

— Oczywiście. Chętnie skorzystam z twojej pomocy. Teraz jedz ryż i możesz zabierać się do pracy. Będę czekać w sklepie.

— W porządku. Postaram się pospieszyć.

Harry ruszył pod prysznice ze wszystkim, co potrzebne do posprzątania. Westchnął ciężko, gdy je zobaczył. Poprzedniego wieczora odbywały się zawody i prysznice były opłakanym stanie. Na wpół rozpuszczone kostki mydła leżały na podłodze, obok rzuconych niedbale i wciąż wilgotnych ręczników. Harry dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien zbierać po innych uczniach trenujących u mistrza Liu, ale musiał posprzątać pomieszczenie. Postanowił, że posprząta jak należy i po prostu powie, co zastał.

Zaczął odebrać ręczniki, kiedy usłyszał krótkie pyknięcie.

— Cześć Zgredku. Jak się masz?

— Zgredek ma się w porządku. Co panicz Harry Potter, sir, robi?

— Sprzątam. W ten sposób płacę za moje lekcje, pamiętasz?

— Zgredek nie jest głupi i pamięta. Zgredek chce wiedzieć, dlaczego panicz Harry Potter, sir, nie korzysta z czarów czyszczących.

Harry potarł swędzącą go bliznę.

— Zgredku, jesteś wolny skrzatem. Możesz się zwracać do mnie po prostu Harry, prawda? To naprawdę denerwujące... nieważne. I nie używam magii, nie obchodzi mnie. Boję się, że ministerstwo może śledzić moją różdżkę. Przepraszam cię, jestem zmęczony i łatwo się irytuję.

Zgredek spojrzał na Harry'ego. Wiedział, że dla Harry'ego skrzacia usłużność była czymś trudnym do zaakceptowania.

— Zgredek będzie się zwracać do panicza Harry'ego Pottera po imieniu, jeśli to sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwy. I Zgredek nauczy Harry'ego odpowiednich czarów, z których korzystają skrzaty. Ministerstwo, paskudni czarodzieje, nie wyśledzą tej magii. Harry się zgadza?

Młody czarodziej z niechęcią spojrzał na bałagan. Był taki zmęczony, marzył o położeniu się do łóżka, ale z drugiej stronu chciał się dowiedzieć o naparach mistrza Liu.

— Tak, pokaż mi.

Zgredek wskazał palcem na ręcznik i pokręcił nim, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego.

— Tam.

Ręcznik wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał do kosza. Harry poprosił Zgredka o powtórzenie mu inkantacji i ruchów kilka razy, aż je właściwie zapamiętał. Potem spróbował rzucić czar. Wskazany przez niego ręcznik wzbił się w powietrze i przeleciał nad całym pomieszczeniu, trzepocząc dziko. Zgredek zachichotał i spojrzał na Harry'ego, nieznacznie przewracając oczami.

— Nie trzeba tak wiele magii, sir. Odrobina mocy i zamiar wystarczą. Jeszcze raz.

Harry powtórzył i wkrótce ręczniki frunęły do kosza jak ptaki.

— To było genialne. I mydło, mogę nadać mu właściwy kształt i złączyć resztki bez konieczności ich dotykania. Nigdy nie lubiłem sprzątania łazienki i walki ze śliskim mydłem. Fuj!

Zgredek pokiwał głową.

— Tak, Zgredek się domyśla. Kiedy Harry, sir skończy, Zgredek nauczy, jak posprzątać i umyć. _Chłoszczyć_ to dobre zaklęcie, ale Zgredek zna inne czary, które są lepsze i stworzone specjalnie do tego zadania. Będzie dobrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Zgredka.

— Dzięki. To jest genialne. Używałem już magii u Frankiego i Johnny'ego, ale muszę przyznać, że za każdym razem nieciekawie się czułem. Chciałbym wiedzieć... ale… Nieważne.

Zgredek wyciągnął rękę.

— Czy Harry Potter, sir… Zgredek przeprasza. Czy Harry zaufa i powierzy na chwilę Zgredkowi swoją różdżkę?

Harry przekazał różdżkę tylko z lekkim wahaniem.

— Jasne. Proszę. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Zgredek ostrożnie ujął palcami różdżkę i przez chwilę badał ją uważnie.

— Ach! Tutaj. W tym miejscu można to wyczuć. Harry sam może zobaczyć, gdzie ministerstwo założyło swoją ... smycz. Rozumie Harry?

Harry położył dłoń w miejscu, gdzie były palce skrzata i skoncentrował się, na tym, aby poczuć to, co skrzat.

— Tak! Jakby coś lekko szarpało, jak struna. Dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie pokazałeś. Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdyby teraz złamać ten czar?

Zgredek wzruszył ramionami.

— Ministerstwo od razu by się dowiedziało, Harry. Ale można wyczuć i sprawdzić, czy paskudny czar zdradzi miejsce pobytu.

Harry przytaknął kiwnięciem głową.

— Tak, rozumiem. Więc mogę rzucić czar i zaraz sprawdzić, czy nie uaktywni śledzenia. W razie kłopotów mogę szybko zakończyć rzucone zaklęcie, zanim ministerstwo mnie namierzy. Dzięki, Zgredku. Bardzo mi pomogłeś i sprawiłeś, że czuję się znacznie lepiej.

Zgredek nauczył Harry'ego zaklęcia czyszczącego kafelki, chromowaną armaturę i porcelanę. Rzucał również czary za pomocą różdżki, zatwierdzone przez Zgredka, a które znalazł w książce podarowanej mu przez Hermionę. Działały bez zarzutu i co ważniejsze, żaden z nich nie zaalarmował Namiaru.

— Świetnie. Zrobiłem wszystko. Jeszcze raz ogromnie ci, Zgredku, dziękuję. Teraz mogę iść do sklepu i pouczyć się o ziołach.

Zgredek pokiwał głową z powagą.

— To bardzo dobry pomysł. Harry Potter musi nauczyć się wszystkiego, co może. Zgredek wraca teraz do Hogwartu. Do widzenia. — Pstryknął palcami i znikł.

Harry, zmęczony, ale zadowolony udał się do sklepu zielarskiego mistrza Liu.

**OoO **

Draco skrzywił się niezadowolony, drugi semestr zapowiadał się naprawdę koszmarnie. Musiał dobrze wyważyć swoje działania w Slytherinie i zbliżenie do Granger i Weasleya. Jakby na to nie patrzeć do Neville'a Longbottoma i Seamusa Finnigana też powinien. Chociaż Longbottom nie był taki zły. To nie będzie łatwe, drwiny z Weasleya i Granger same pchały mu się na usta. Z drugiej strony, Longbottoma i Finnigana do tej pory przeważnie traktował jak powietrze, więc z nimi nie powinien mieć większego kłopotu. Omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy usłyszał:

— Cóż za imponujący grymas. Co się stało, mój synu?

— Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do szkoły. Ludzie się dowiedzą, że Dumbledore zgubił Złotego Chłopca i szkoła zamieni się w dom wariatów. I zbliżyć się do paru, kluczowych Gryfiaków będzie ciężko. Chyba będę musiał udawać, jak nigdy dotąd.

— Udawać, mój smoku? — Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Draco i ścisnął pokrzepiająco.

— Grać rolę pozytywnego bohatera, ojcze. Nie jestem taki, wiesz o tym. Jestem twardy i zimny jak ty. To nas się prosi o przysługi, a my w żaden sposób nie zginamy karku. Z wyjątkiem musimy się płaszczyć. Dyskretnie, oczywiście.

— Rozumiem. Tak, a teraz musimy się płaszczyć. Najbardziej dyskretnie jak się da. Mój synu, uważaj, co udajesz, bo prędzej czy później stanie się to prawdą. Może jeśli udajemy wystarczająco mocno? — Pozwolił myśl powiesić między nimi.

— Masz rację, ojcze. Udam się bardzo ciężko. Może to będzie łatwiej uzyskać jak płaszczyć razem. Mam nadzieję.

Lucjusz objął syna, całując czubek jego głowy.

**OoO**

Harry szperał w kuchennych szafkach i lodówce produktów na szybki lunch.

— Hej, Harry, czego szukasz?

— Czegoś na lunch. Co chcesz, abym przygotował?

Frankie tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Cokolwiek chcesz. Nie jestem głodny, a poza tym mam dzisiaj zawody, więc skuszę się na coś lekkiego.

— Zawody? Jakie?

Frankie wręczył Harry'emu puszkę tuńczyka.

— Sałatka z tuńczyka będzie dobra. W dojo. Chodzi o prezentację umiejętności. To część wymagań do następnego pasa.

Harry wziął puszkę i zaczął rozglądać się w lodówce, wypatrując składników na sałatkę.

— Możesz otworzyć puszkę? — Sięgnął po inne składniki. — Jest jeszcze jedna? Nie sądzę, żeby ta jedna wystarczyła. Yy... Jeśli jem, znaczy… Z wami.

Frankie wciągnął powietrzem nosem, ledwie powstrzymując gniewny pomruk. Zamknął powieki i po chwili mrugnął i odparł:

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: „jeśli jem z wami"? Skarbie, jeśli my jemy, ty też jesz, jak masz na to ochotę. Zauważyłem, że zawsze pytasz o to przed posiłkiem. Myślałem, że to tylko przez grzeczność. Coś w rodzaju przypomnienia, żeby dany produkt ci pasuje i powinniśmy dopisać go na listę zakupów. Teraz zaczynam sądzić, że pytasz, żeby się upewnić. Że nie będziesz chodził głodny, jak wcześniej. Trafiłem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, Dursleyowie zawsze powtarzali, że przejadam wszystkie pieniądze. Ale... to co mi dawali, nigdy nie było wystarczająco, aby zaspokoić głód. W szkole jedzenia było w bród, ale cóż, oni… To kwestia przyzwyczajenia chyba, bo jadłem tyle, ile powinienem. To nie ma już znaczenia.

Frankie uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat, co sprawiło, że Harry się wzdrygnął. Gwałtownie.

— Nie wzdrygaj się, Harry. Nikt cię tutaj nie uderzy. Nie pozwolę na to. A jesz, co chcesz, kiedy tylko chcesz. Mała prośba z mojej strony jest taka, że jeśli weźmiesz coś, czego już nie będzie, powiedz, to się zapisze. Dobra?

Harry przytaknął, zaskoczony gniewem Frankiego.

— Jasne, pewnie. Ee, otworzysz? Znaczy się puszkę…

Frankie zrobił, o co chłopak poprosił, mamrocząc pod nosem na Dursleyów.

Harry mieszane tuńczyk i inne składniki, a następnie spojrzał na miskę.

— Nie wystarczy wam. Zjedzcie wy, ja jestem przyzwyczajony, że opuszczam posiłek…

— Nawet mowy nie ma. Ugotuj cztery jajka i posiekaj je. Dodamy je do sałatki w ostatniej chwili. W lodówce jest trochę sałaty i pomidory. Trochę zieleniny się też przyda i gotowe.

Harry'emu poprawił się humor.

— Znalazłem paczkę chrupek tutaj. Moglibyśmy wysypać po garści na talerz. O! I jeszcze coś. Deser. Wygląda na to, że lunch to będzie niezła wyżerka.

— Świetnie. Ja zrobię herbatę.

We dwóch krzątali się po kuchni, gotując jajka, przygotowując sałatę i pomidory, wyjmując kubki. Kończyli, gdy Johnny wrócił do domu.

— Wróciłem! Gdzie jedzenie?

Frankie parsknął i szepnął teatralnie do Harry'ego:

— I teraz wiesz, dlaczego tak go kocham.

Harry właśnie zaczął kroić jajka, parskając śmiechem.

— Za pięć minut możemy jeść. Umyj ręce.

Johnny stanął na baczność i zasalutował. Po czym roześmiał się i poszedł do łazienki, wciąż się śmiejąc. Frankie tylko pokręcił głową, nastawiając czajnik.

**OoO**

Po posiłku Harry zaproponował posprzątać kuchnię, żeby Frankie i Johnny mieli trochę czasu dla siebie. Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się i poszli usiąść na kanapie, aby się trochę zrelaksować przy telewizji.

Kiedy skończył, powiedział im, że idzie się zdrzemnąć. Musiał się odespać. W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie nieobecne „jasne" ze strony Johnny'ego, on i Frankie pochłonięci byli programem informacyjnym.

Harry ledwo miał siłę zrzucić buty. Opadł na łóżko i zasnął momentalnie. Kiedy jakiś czas potem wyczuł kogoś w pokoju, uchylił powieki. Ale to był tylko Frankie, który okrywał go kocem. Wymamrotał podziękowania, zasypiając ponownie.

Gdy znów się obudził, Johnny pukał do jego drzwi.

— Wstań, Harry. Jeśli to zrobisz teraz, będziesz mieć czas na prysznic, nim będziemy musieli udać się do dojo.

Harry wygramolił się z łóżka i skierował się pod prysznic.

Szybko wziął prysznic, umył włosy i je wysuszył. Ale kiedy zaczął się ubrać, miał mały problem.

Maść zdobyta przez Zgredka przyniósł pomogła mu wyleczyć. Po treningach w dojo trochę był obolały ale Harry nie sądził, aby o tym komuś powiedzieć. Był tak przyzwyczajony do bólu, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kogoś to będzie obchodziło. Ale teraz miał problem, strupki zaczęły odchodzić i czepiać się materiału koszulki. Okropne uczucie.

— Johnny? Możesz tu przyjść na chwilę? — Harry stał na środku pokoju z koszulą w ręce. Zarówno Frankie, jak i Johnny powtarzali mu przy różnych okazjach, że musi jedynie poprosić, jeśli czegoś potrzebuje. Teraz nie miał specjalnie wyjścia.

— Jasne, Harry, co się dzieje? — Johnny zajrzał do pokoju. — Och, trzeba nasmarować? Myślałem, że maść nie będzie konieczna, jak sam mówiłeś.

— Tak, nic nie boli i prawie się zagoiły. Problem w tym, że strupy zaczynają się odrywać. Czy można coś z tym zrobić?

Johnny wszedł do pokoju, wciąż patrząc na plecy Harry'ego.

— No, pewnie. Usiądź na krześle, okrakiem. Muszę po prostu… — Johnny delikatnie dotknął pleców Harry'ego. — Nie ruszaj się. Będę musiał niektóre z nich nieco przyciąć. W ten sposób nie zerwiesz ich całkiem przy przebieraniu. Potem pomogę ci się ubrać. Siedź grzecznie.

Harry posłusznie usiadł i cierpliwie czekał, aż Johnny przytnie, co przeszkadzało. Następnie uniósł ręce nad głową, pozwalając sobie pomóc przy zakładaniu koszuli.

— Dzięki. Czuję się dużo lepiej.

Johnny w końcu doszedł do wniosków, które mu się wcale nie spodobały.

— Harry! Uczyłeś się upadać, prawda? Cholera! Jak zniosły to twoje plecy?

— Trochę bolało. Ale mistrz Liu nie kazałby mi ćwiczyć nic niebezpiecznego.

— Durny chłopak. — Johnny westchnął głośno i posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. — Jeśli coś cię boli, musisz nam powiedzieć. A jeśli coś cię przestraszy w klubie, cokolwiek, też masz powiedzieć. Rozumiesz?! — Potrząsnął nim lekko. — Mówię poważnie.

Harry spojrzał na Johnny'ego, zaskoczony.

— Jasne! To znaczy, powiem. Wiem, że to nie żarty, naprawdę.

— Nie, mówię całkiem poważnie. Frankie urwie nam głowy, jak się dowie. A ty masz się odzywać, słyszysz?

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak. Dzięki raz jeszcze. Nie jestem... — urwał i spojrzał na budzik stojący na jego nocnym stoliku. — Cholera! Lepiej już chodźmy.

Frankie niecierpliwie czekał przy drzwiach, gotów ich zawołać, kiedy wybiegli z pokoju.

— Przykro mi, kochanie. Musiałem zająć się plecami Harry'ego. Strupy zaczynają się odrywać. Chodźmy.

— Cholera, jestem takim idiotą. Zapomniałem, że jego plecy jeszcze się goją. Nic mi nie mówił, jak go smarowałem. — Frankie zwrócił się do Harry'ego: — Harry, tak mi przykro. Trzeba było coś powiedzieć. Mistrz Liu wie? Uczyłeś się upadać, jestem pewien, że to musiało boleć.

Harry podniósł rękę.

— Nie denerwuj się przed zawodami. Dziś twój ważny dzień. Czuję się dobrze. Jestem przyzwyczajony do dyskomfortu. Poza tym, maść ma właściwości uśmierzające ból. Wiesz o tym. Spokojnie. Johnny już zajął się moimi plecami. Lepiej chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy.

Tak więc temat pleców Harry'ego został chwilowo zamknięty, ku jego zadowoleniu. Ale Johnny zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby bardziej mieć oko na uparciucha.

**OoO**

Zdążyli na czas. Frankie zniknął z tyłu, ruszył do szatni. Harry rozejrzał się po sali, centralnym miejscu dojo i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jego ciężka praca się opłaciła i to było widać w każdym szczególe. Podłoga błyszczała, filary i nawet krokwie były czyste.

Johnny szturchnął ramię Harry'ego.

— Świetna robota, Harry. Miejsce jest bez skazy. Chodźmy usiąść. Chcę mieć miejsce z przodu, żeby wszystko jak najlepiej wszystko widzieć.

Harry poprowadził go do odpowiedniego siedziska i pozwolił mu się umościć, zanim sam usiadł. Uśmiechnął się trochę. Z przodu trzy rzędy miejsc tworzyły tradycyjnie japońskie, cienkie, kwadratowe poduszki zwane _zabuton_ z okrągłą poduszką na szczycie - _zafu_. Harry ukląkł na jego _zabuton_ i schował _zafu_ pod pośladkami. Westchnął, po czym uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak Johnny jęknął, wiercąc się.

— W porządku? — Johnny jedynie się skrzywił. Harry mruknął cicho: — Wsuń _zafu_ bardziej do przodu, kolana ci tak nie ścierpną. Zawsze możesz usiąść po turecku, złamiesz tradycje, ale jeśli będzie ci wygodniej…

— Wiem, najlepiej by było, gdybym mógł odłożyć _zafu_. Jest mi bardziej wygodnie bez. Ale nie chcę, żeby Frankie miał jakieś nieprzyjemności przeze mnie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— _Zafu_ jest dla ludzi, którzy nie są przyzwyczajeni do klęczenia przez długi czas. W czasie medytacji _zabuton _i _zafu_ mają pomóc się jeszcze bardziej odprężyć i skupić tym, co jest ważne. Jeśli ci_ zafu_ przeszkadza, odłóż na bok.

Johnny odsunął _zafu_ na bok i westchnął z ulgą, gdy jego kolana przestały protestować.

— Od razu lepiej.

Jak tylko goście usadowili się na swoich miejscach, mały gong dał sygnał o rozpoczęciu zawodów. Harry spojrzał na Johnny'ego, który zwrócił się ku drzwiom po jednej stronie "tronu", na którym mistrz Liu siedział. Harry westchnął, będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do myśli o nim jako Liu-_sifu_. podsłuchał rozmowy niektórych uczniów, że woli ten tytuł, niż _sensei._

— Co wzdychasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Johnny'ego.

— Mistrz Liu woli być tytułowany _sifu,_ a ja zapominam. I ciągle zwracam się per „mistrzu" lub „_sensei_."

— Jeśli to robisz z szacunkiem, nie sądzę, żeby to naprawdę miało takie znaczenie. Niezależnie od tego, jakiego zwrotu użyjesz, ten człowiek zdobył je po tysiąckroć. Cicho, zaczynają.

Harry poprawił się i czekał na pokazy. Zastanawiał się, czy on kiedykolwiek będzie miał szansę starać się o swoje własne pasy.

Odetchnął, odsuwając te myśli. Z zaciekawieniem obserwował pokazy. Zaczęły się od prezentacji najmłodszych uczniów starających się o żółte pasy. Stopniowo wychodzili coraz bardziej zaawansowani, aż do tych pretendujących do zdobycia brązowych pasów. Harry przyglądał się wszystkim z należną uwagą, ale zastanawiał się, kiedy zobaczy to, co przygotował Franki. Był piekielnie ciekawy.

Niestety musiał poczekać jeszcze kilka minut.

Harry westchnął i wstał, aby rozprostować nieco nogi. Klęczał prawie trzy godziny i zaczynał to czuć. Krótka przerwa okazała się wybawieniem.

— Johnny, kiedy Frankie zamierza wystąpić? Robi się późno.

— Wkrótce, prawdopodobnie po przerwie. Wiem, że tylko on ma czarny pas, a dziś walczy o następny dan — odparł mężczyzna i sapnął po chwili: — Muszę przyznać, że nawet moje nogi są obolałe.

Obaj przeszli się po sali pomiędzy innymi gośćmi, starając się rozluźnić bolesne skurcze. Gdy rozległ się gong sygnalizujący początek demonstracji, pośpieszyli spocząć z powrotem na _zabuton_.

**OoO**

Frankie wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami uczniowie co inni uczniowie. Nie wyglądał jak ten Frankie, którego Harry znał. Bez makijażu wyglądał poważniej. Jego włosy były gładko zaczesane do tyłu i związane na karku. Pewnym krokiem podszedł i stanął przed Liu-_sifu_, kłaniając się.

Wyprostował się i następnie oznajmił stanowczym tonem:

— Próba rozbijania. — Po tych słowach nastąpił pokaz rozmaitych metod i technik łamania, rozbijania drewnianych desek i betonowych bloków. Harry'emu oczy niemal wyszły z orbit. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Frankie może z taką łatwością przełamać pojedynczy element, a tym bardziej dwie i cztery warstwy różnych materiałów

Kiedy skończył, nastąpiła krótka przerwa techniczna. Trzeba było zaczekać, aż paru starszych uczniów ściągnie płachty z połamanym drewnem i pokruszonym betonem, umieści z powrotem maty, które zostały usunięte w czasie poprzedniej przerwy. Gdy wszystko było jak trzeba, Frankie powiedział:

— Wielu przeciwników.

Na tę komendę podeszło do niego kilku starszych uczniów, którzy stali w pobliżu, atakując go w jednej chwili. Walczył z nimi wszystkimi jednocześnie, zadając kilka „śmiertelnych" ciosów. Harry obserwował, starając się bardzo, aby z wrażenia nie siedzieć z rozdziawioną szeroko buzią.

Wreszcie Frankie ogłosił:

— Broń: kij _bo_, _kama_, wachlarz.

Frankie przyjął kij _bo_ od sędziego, uważnie zbadał, czy ma wymaganą długość pięciu stóp bambusa i następnie zaczął pokaz. Kij jedynie błyskał w ruchu, dźgając i tnąc. Przy tej prezentacji swoich umiejętności, Frankie skoncentrował się na pracy stóp. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia. To istotnie był pokaz mistrza. Po kilku minutach Frankie oddał kij i wziął _kama_, broń, która wyewoluowała z niewielkiego sierpa używanego niegdyś do zbioru ryżu. Z jednym ostrzem w każdej ręce, Frankie tańczył na matach, tnąc bambusowe paliki i wirując _kama_ z zabójczą precyzją. Jego ostatnia broń sprawiła, że Harry zamrugnął, a Johnny uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wachlarz.

Frankie podał _kama_ sędziemu i wziął dwa zwyczajnie wyglądające wachlarze. Były proste, pokryte jednobarwnym jedwabiem. Nic specjalnego. W dłoniach Frankiego przemieniały się w coś zabójczego i niesamowitego. Rozłożone wachlarze przecinały powietrze niczym nóż, a złożone stawały się miniaturowymi _bo_, przeszywając powietrze silnymi pchnięciami. Ta część trwała dwadzieścia minut, a mimo to twarz Frankiego była tylko nieco zroszona potem. Kiedy skończył, skłonił się przed Liu-_sifu_ oraz sędziemu, a następnie wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, którymi wszedł na początku.

Harry siedział oszołomiony i oniemiały z wrażenia.

— Johnny, to było niesamowite. Po prostu obłędne. On jest świetny. Absolutnie fantastyczny! Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że... On jest genialny.

Johnny roześmiał się cicho.

— Tylko dlatego, że zachowuje się i wygląda w określony sposób, wcale to nie czyni z niego ani miękkiego ani słabego. Nie zapominaj, że my sami też spędziliśmy na ulicy jakiś czas. W przypadku Frankiego to było ładne parę lat. Ja może przesadnie dbam o paznokcie i ręce, on lubi swoje nieposkromione loki i makijaż. Ale jeśli nas sprowokujesz, przekonasz się, że obaj potrafimy się odgryźć i zaleźć za skórę.

Harry nie wiedział przez chwilę, co powiedzieć, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczy.

— Och, dobrze. Jasne. Będę pamiętać, aby cię nie denerwować. Ani jego. — Harry posłał Johnny'emu spojrzenie pełne wątpliwości. Co jeśli zachował się nie tak? Co jeśli chcą, żeby ich zostawił, ale są zwyczjnie zbyt uprzejmi, aby mu to powiedzieć?

Johnny okazał się czytać mu w myślach.

— Och, skarbie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie chcemy, abyś nas opuszczał. Jesteś naprawdę dobrym dzieckiem, a nikt ci tego powtarzał wystarczającą ilość razy. Jesteś naszym gościem, aż sam zdecydujesz, że chcesz odejść. Teraz lepiej chodźmy przytulić Frankiego. Znając go, martwi się, czy prezentacja się podobała i czy ma szanse zdobyć swój pas.

Poszli więc przytulić i wesprzeć duchowo zdenerwowanego oczekiwaniem na wyniki Frankiego.

**OoO**


End file.
